


Инверсии

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колледж-АУ (Дженсену 21, Джареду 19). <br/>Исполнение двух заявок с джаредотопного кинк-феста, спаянных в одну, которое разрослось до непомерных размеров. Кинки, тем не менее, остались: мастурбация, кроссдрессинг, дабкон, групповуха, dirty talk, мощные Д/с-мотивы. Вы предупреждены )))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инверсии

**Author's Note:**

> С иллюстрациями от **Вонг** (Vongue) [[DeviantArt](http://revolution4u.deviantart.com/)]

* * *

**Пролог**

* * *

Джаред каким был в школе, таким и остался в колледже – золотым, черт его дери, мальчиком. Спортивная стипендия – следовательно, лучшие тренеры, щедрый комитет, дружная команда зажравшихся, зазнавшихся свиней, репутация, над которой не нужно работать, только поддерживать, ну или попросту ей не противоречить. Он пришел, он вписался, а потом как-то стремительно выделился, и уже ко второму семестру стал одним из самых известных парней в колледже. Дженсен запомнил фразу знакомой третьекурсницы: «Никто из девчонок не успел это отследить: как будто только вчера в команду и в братство пришел новенький, а сегодня все наши уже готовы раздвинуть перед ним ноги». Вот Дженсен точно так же не успел отследить, как подсел на него – такого будто бы обычного, понятного, незатейливого.

Нет, не так. Это ложь. Он может с точностью до минуты описать моменты-ситуации, которые привели к зависимости. Просто ему нравится думать, что Джаред все сделал сам.

Самое удивительное в Джареде – его будто бы два, но это не кажется психозом или шизофренией. Самое удивительное в самом удивительном – что Дженсену настолько легко удалось принять тот факт, что Джареда два, и самому разделиться надвое. Ему до сих пор любопытно, откуда такой хороший мальчик, как Джаред, вообще умудрился набраться этой пошлости, похоти, бесстыдства, с которым он реализовывал свои или их общие фантазии (уж точно не от Дженсена, нет-нет). Он даже научился со временем не приказывать, а, скорее, соблазнять и подталкивать; он просто делал то, что хотелось – иногда грубо, неаккуратно, в лоб, и Дженсен раскрывался, горел и был безупречно счастлив, повторял про себя: «Это не я, это все он, он разбудил во мне столько всякого, что заткнуть этот фонтан уже невозможно».

Это тоже ложь. Дженсен прекрасно знает, что без него Джаред бы не «проснулся». Но Джареду нравится думать, что он все сделал сам.

Началось все безумно смешно. Джаред, когда они встречаются («играют», думает Дженсен) с его друзьями не-из-колледжа, а особенно – когда ходят на двойные свидания с очередным «лучшим другом детства» и его пассией, очень любит рассказывать эту историю. Правда, почти без подробностей.

\- Моя проблема в том, что у меня большой член, - начинает Джаред, посмеиваясь и обнимая Дженсена за плечи, - а проблема Джен – она ужасный, абсурдный перфекционист. Серьезно.

Это правда. Дженсен неизлечим. Так ему сказала Данниль, когда он позвонил ей из Лос-Анджелеса и сообщил, что планирует бросить всю эту авантюру со съемками и фотосессиями и поступить наконец в родной колледж. Данниль долго дразнилась, ругалась и повторяла, что он сдается без боя, хотя сама «сдалась» на год раньше (Дженсену, между прочим, пришлось одному тянуть квартплату), но на самом деле, конечно, обрадовалась: они с детства привыкли вместе учиться.

Когда речь заходит о Данниль, Джаред говорит так:

\- Когда им с Дженни было по семь, они хотели создать девчоночью поп-группу, даже название придумали – «Секси Экстази». Им казалось, что для успеха группы в названии должно быть слово «секс», ха-ха-ха! К сожалению, миссис Эклз нашла их совместную тетрадку, где цветными карандашами детишки рисовали для будущей группы логотип, и отлучила малолетних звезд от телевизора. Тогда они решили стать фотомоделями, а потом – актрисами.

Это тоже правда. Почти.

\- Не девчоночью группу, глупый. Мы хотели быть как Сонни и Шер, - уточняет Дженсен.

\- Ты красивее, чем Шер, - отмахивается Джаред. - А у Данни слишком светлая кожа, она не тянет на Сонни.

Дженсен смеется вместе со всеми, довольно улыбается комплименту и целует Джареда в щеку. Все – правда. Не поспоришь.

Родители Дженсена, как, впрочем, и родители Данни, всегда и во всем их поддерживали. И не в последнюю очередь потому, что Дженсен – ужасный, абсурдный перфекционист. Они верили, что если их мальчик хочет после школы попробовать стать актером или моделью, он все сделает правильно. Еще они, разумеется, надеялись, что когда-нибудь детишки поженятся, и Дженсен при поддержке Данниль всячески подпитывал эту иллюзию.

\- Джен поняла, что у нее никогда не получится быть идеальной актрисой, и решила бросить это дело, - разводит руками Джаред. - Глупо, да? Ну вот кого бы вы назвали «идеальным актером»? Не бывает идеальных актеров! Каждый хорош по-своему, а?

Пока Джордан и Кэссиди перечисляют любимых актеров и спорят, кто из них круче, Дженсен думает: «Если бы я не бросил, мы бы с тобой не встретились». Джаред обнимает его крепче, будто услышал, прижимается щекой к виску. Все идеально.

\- Так вот... Как все было-то? - Джаред обрывает спор и возвращается к истории их знакомства. - Дженни нужно было меня изучить...

Изучить, да. Если вспомнить, как звучала тема, точнее было бы сказать – «обнаружить тайные желания». Разбудить. Вот, точно.

Дженсен получил за реферат высший балл, но изучил в результате не столько Джареда, сколько себя. В любом случае, ему нравится джаредова интерпретация событий.

\- Офигенно, - ржет Джордан.

\- Офигенно романтично, - поправляет Кэссиди. - Ты молодец, Дженни. И не слушай, что тебе эти придурки говорят – перфекционистом быть круто.

\- Перфекционист, авантюрист и фантазер. Это я, - самодовольно усмехается Дженсен.

\- Даже добавить нечего, - Джаред салютует бокалом и смотрит наискось, нежно-нежно. - Она такая, да. Девочка моя.

От ключевого слова перехватывает дыхание, как в первый раз. Вот эта страсть к публичной игре – всего лишь одна из вещей, что Джаред разделил с ним («разбудил», думает Дженсен), и даже не самая, наверное, сильная по ощущениям, зато она была первой.

* * *

**Инверсии**

* * *

\- Я задолбался, - объявил Дженсен, заваливаясь на кровать лицом вниз, и тут же ойкнул: очки больно вжались в переносицу. Он с раздражением сдернул их и уткнулся носом в подушку, не переставая бормотать: - Я отвык учиться. Я отвык вставать в девять. А еще Ведьма Вельман сказала, что мы должны будем каждый провести свое практическое исследование. Завтра повесит список тем, нужно выбрать и идти к ней - сначала семинар, а потом согласовывать...

\- Добро пожаловать в студенческую жизнь, Веснушка. Поздравляю, через два месяца учебы до тебя наконец дошло, что халявы не будет, - с издевкой отозвалась Данниль. Она даже не оглянулась, когда Дженсен вломился к ней в комнату, и продолжила орудовать кисточкой туши. - Я, между прочим, говорила, что психология – самый заебистый курс.

\- Ты же в прошлом году отмучилась, - Дженсен отбросил подушку, принял сидячее положение и укоризненно посмотрел на подругу в зеркало.

\- Ну-ну. Отмучилась. Потому что в середине семестра бросить курс было нельзя. - Данниль отложила тушь и поморгала. - Тебя здесь не было, ты просто не видел, как я бегала по всей общаге в одних трусах и лифчике. Все ради исследования, угу, за которое мне дали так мало баллов, что можно было взять хоть высшую алгебру - и то получила бы больше.

Дженсен ехидно усмехнулся.

\- Мне рассказывали. Ты тогда еще напилась для храбрости, а потом трахнулась с Падалеки в раздевалке клуба.

Данниль бросила на него раздраженный взгляд через плечо.

\- Именно поэтому, мелкий, тебе не стоило ввязываться в эту каббалу. Ведьма Вельман - садистка. Плохо кончишь.

\- Вряд ли мне для исследования понадобится секс в раздевалке, - с сожалением протянул Дженсен. - И уж тем более секс с Падалеки.

\- Обидно, да? - Данниль злорадно улыбнулась. Дженсен не повелся.

\- Обидно. Он ничего так. Еще обидно, что он футболист, и что состоит в этом идиотском братстве. Они здесь все зазнавшиеся какие-то, у нас в школе и то были лучше. Помнишь Кита Ричардса?

\- Помню. Урод. - Данниль прошагала к шкафу и принялась шуровать вешалками. - А насчет Падалеки даже не думай. С ним трахаться можно только по пьяни, да и то потом все болит так, будто тебя имели бейсбольной битой. Сука он та еще, понятия не имею, почему ему все равно все дают.

\- И действительно, почему? - невинно улыбнулся Дженсен.

\- Я выпила! У меня был стресс! Я себя не контролировала! - Данниль выбрала подходящую юбку и швырнула на кровать к Дженсену. - В любом случае, тебе не стоит даже пытаться. Получишь разве что его кулак. И далеко не туда, куда тебе хотелось бы.

\- Извращенка! - возмутился Дженсен. - Это же больно.

\- Ну, тебе лучше знать. Я не пробовала, - фыркнула Данниль. - Этот топик или этот?

\- Вон тот, - Дженсен подошел к шкафу и достал нужный.

\- Ладно. Какую тему ты планируешь взять? Не то чтобы у тебя был выбор, но вдруг случится чудо, - Данниль сбросила футболку и влезла в предложенный Дженсеном топик.

\- ЦНС, - пожал плечами Дженсен, - что-нибудь общее. Курс же объемный как пипец, но хоть не подробный.

\- Размечтааался. Думаешь, у Ведьмы отделаешься рефератом? Это на лекциях она перечисляет отделы мозга, а для исследования что-нибудь прикладное придумает. Жизненное. Придется людишек изучать. Общаться. Проверять реакцию маскулинных мужчин на обнаженную женскую натуру в самых неожиданных местах!

\- Тише, тише, все уже позади, можешь успокоиться и забыть об этом, - с наигранным сочувствием пробормотал Дженсен и похлопал подругу по плечу. - Классно выглядишь.

\- Я абсолютно серьезно. - Данниль вздохнула. - Умная сучка насквозь тебя видит. Для нее каждый студент в отдельности и все студенческое сообщество в целом – как белые мышки для биологички. Будешь у нее бороться со скрытыми страхами и докапываться, почему регулярно говоришь слово «блядь». Спорю на что хочешь: уйдешь от нее завтра с заданием высчитать процент гомосексуалистов на курсе. В лучшем случае. В худшем - должен будешь наваять ей двадцать листов про гендерную самоидентификацию. Доказывать, что ты хоть гей, но все-таки мужик.

\- Да не будет она, - удивился Дженсен. - Это же личное.

\- Ха! Личное. Ей такое и подавай. Садистка.

\- Она психолог. Она не имеет права.

\- Она препод, и, черт подери, имеет. - Данниль показала Дженсену два флакончика духов. Дженсен ткнул в правый. - Ты не слышал? Ее три года назад пыталась засудить одна девчонка. Я про нее рассказывала, кажется – Лиззи, мы соседками были в прошлом году, она как раз выпустилась весной. Не помнишь? Ну да ладно, не суть... Суть вот в чем: ее изнасиловали в четырнадцать, а Ведьма ей навесила тему о культуре изнасилования. Ну, знаешь, теории о том, что женщины сами провоцируют мужчин. И потребовала расписать примеры.

\- И что? - Дженсен приподнял бровь: Данниль любила приукрасить. Если бы это было правдой, вряд ли профессору Вельман позволили бы и дальше работать в колледже.

\- И ничего. Отмазалась. Якобы не имела представления о том, что бедной девочке пришлось через это пройти.

\- А личное дело? Психологический профиль? В ее карте все это наверняка указано.

\- Указано. Только Ведьма, разумеется, с личным делом девочки знакома не была. «Зачем? Я просто преподаватель, такая информация мне не доступна». Сука.

\- Ну она хоть позволила Лиз взять другую тему? - допытывался Дженсен. Вообще-то профессор ему нравилась. Сучка, да, но сучка – Данниль права – умная.

\- Позволила, - нехотя признала Данниль. - Только Лиз в результате написала-таки реферат. Ведьма приехала к ней домой на следующий день после слушания, они всю ночь протрепались о чем-то. А потом трепались еще два месяца по три раза в неделю. Лиз со слезами на глазах рассказывала мне, что, мол, выздоровела тогда, и что это было лучшее, что случалось с ней за всю жизнь.

Дженсен нахмурился и почесал подбородок. Данниль не дождалась ответа, хмыкнула и принялась расчесывать крупные тугие кудряшки.

\- Дан. Ты мне никогда не говорила, как звучала тема твоего исследования, - задумчиво протянул он.

\- Какая разница? Магия Ведьмы не на всех действует, поверь мне. - Данниль закончила наводить марафет и встала перед ним, уперев руки в бока. - Я готова. А ты так и пойдешь?

\- Конечно. Буду я еще в этот клоповник наряжаться, - Дженсен усмехнулся, потягиваясь. - К тому же я, в отличие от некоторых, не собираюсь соблазнять солиста.

\- Идиот. Стив не в моем вкусе!

\- Ну-ну.

\- Чтоб тебя... - Данниль с размаху стукнула смеющегося друга подушкой по голове. - Чтоб тебе досталась тема «Мое скрытое женское начало»!

* * *

\- «Латентный гомосексуализм». Нет, серьезно?..

\- Серьезно. - Дженсен выхватил у Данниль из рук бутылку и сделал большой глоток. - Вот теперь я совсем верю, что она Ведьма. Исследование, блядь, практическое. В буквальнейшем, мать его, смысле. Она специально повторила несколько раз, пока у меня рот не закрылся.

\- То есть тебе нужно найти латентного гомосексуалиста и...

\- Именно. Я чуть сквозь землю не провалился, когда она мне прямым текстом это сказала. - Дженсен глотнул еще и поморщился: он не любил темное пиво, да и вообще старался не пить в первой половине дня, но после выматывающего семинара звонок Данниль из бара показался манной небесной. - Слушай, а может, мы тебя вскроем? Докажем миру, что у тебя есть скрытые лесбийские желания. Они ведь у всех есть, если покопаться!

\- Особенно у тебя, да, - закивала Данниль. - Очень скрытые и очень лесбийские. Хочешь, я тебя трахну, детка?

Дженсен показал ей средний палец, подозвал официантку и попросил виски. Официантка оказалась новенькой и потребовала предъявить документы. Данниль радостно ухмыльнулась: она всегда неприлично радовалась, когда Дженсену не давали двадцати одного - в частности потому, что он после безбазарных баров Лос-Анджелеса совершенно отвык таскать с собой удостоверение.

\- Принесите моему маленькому другу кока-колы, пожалуйста. Со льдом.

\- Сучка. Купи мне виски, - потребовал Дженсен.

\- Тшш, - Данниль подождала, пока официантка отойдет, и вытащила из сумки фляжку. - Кто у нас выбрал факультатив по латыни? Все мое ношу с собой, Эклз, заруби себе на очкастом носу. Особенно после семинара по психологии.

\- Платон мне друг, но Харрис мне дороже? - Дженсен неубедительно состроил умоляющую рожицу.

\- Сойдет. - Данниль щелкнула его по носу длинным ногтем. - А теперь давай решим, кого возьмем в подопытные кролики.

\- Хочешь поучаствовать? Как благородно с твоей стороны.

\- А ты сомневался? Не могу же я упустить шанс поржать над твоими муками.

\- Сволочь рыжая. Ладно. Я подумывал выдумать кого-то. - Дженсен по-крокодильи улыбнулся официантке и показательно поболтал трубочкой в стакане с кока-колой. Едва девушка отвернулась, Данниль жестом фокусника откупорила фляжку и долила в газировку виски.

\- Выдумать – в смысле?

\- В прямом. Мне же нужно по довольно четкому плану расписать, почему у моего подопытного психологические проблемы из-за скрытых гомосексуальных желаний. Типа, мама в детстве переодевала его в девочку на школьный утренник, и хоть его отвращали платья, ему хотелось играть женскую роль в отношениях, и он потом всю жизнь искал себе властную женщину, но не мог найти, пока вдруг, откуда ни возьмись... В общем, так. - Дженсен отпил немного, вытянул ноги далеко под стол, откинулся расслабленно на спинку стула и принялся неспешно излагать: - Был ему сон. Во сне он видел женщину небывалой красоты. Сам он стоял на четвереньках и ел из миски кошачий корм, который его заставляла есть прекрасная женщина. Ему это не нравилось. И тут вдруг приходит муж этой женщины – типа они семейная пара, а мой кролик – их кот, понимаешь? И муж прогоняет женщину: мол, чем ты его кормишь? Отрава какая-то. И берет кота на руки, начинает чесать за ухом...

\- Дженс...

\- ...и он просыпается с эрекцией...

\- Дженсен!

\- Чего?..

\- Ведьма, начитавшись твоих фантазий, отправит тебя на электрошоковую терапию.

\- Эй! Долей, - Дженсен обиженно поджал губы и подвинул подруге стакан. - Между прочим, я сегодня в сети прочитал очень похожую историю. Да все эти истории на самом деле похожи. Влияние родителей, травмы детства, неудачный опыт с женщинами, потом чувак приходит к психологу – и оказывается, что он на самом деле латентный гей.

\- Она тебя раскусит.

\- Не раскусит. Опишу так, чтобы было похоже на кого-нибудь из колледжа.

Данниль скептически хмыкнула в бутылку. Дженсен тяжко вздохнул и основательно надулся: наклонился над столом, уткнулся носом в край стакана, сдвинул брови. Данниль рассмеялась и продолжила:

\- Подумай, мелочь. Изобретать велосипед тебя никто не заставляет. Может, получится и не сильно научно, зато доступно, а Ведьма вроде как ценит, когда до всего доходят своими мозгами. Вот что первое приходит тебе на ум, когда ты слышишь выражение «латентный гей»?

\- Трахнуть, - Дженсен дотянулся языком до кусочка льда.

\- Твою же мать, мы с тобой не в ассоциации играем.

\- А во что? В «Двадцать вопросов»? - он попытался подобрать лед языком.

\- Ага. Отвечай, получишь еще бухла.

\- Справедливо. - Дженсену наконец удалось поддеть подтаявший кубик, и следующую реплику он прохрустел: - Ну, это... Гомофобы всякие.

\- Прааавильно, - Данниль стала медленно-медленно отвинчивать крышку фляжки. - Еще?

\- Бабники. Совсем пипец-бабники, которые ходят и хвалятся, что за день трех девиц оприходовали.

\- Молодец. Еще? Или готов сделать вывод?

Дженсен отобрал у нее фляжку и щедро долил себе виски.

\- Кто-то мне вчера говорил, что трахаться с Падалеки для исследования не придется.

\- Заметь, это не я сейчас сказала, - усмехнулась Данниль. - В любом случае, не спорь: все дороги ведут в Братство Конца. То есть, простите, в клуб Альфа Омега Эпсилон.

\- Я все равно не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. - Дженсен прикарманил фляжку и встал. - И вообще. Мне надо на завтра к контрольной готовиться. До сдачи исследования еще аж полтора месяца.

\- Вот и прекрасно. Успеем разработать план. Сядь. У меня есть пара идей.

\- Ну?

\- Мои источники сообщают, что у Падалеки и его ближайших дружков есть интересные склонности. - Данниль сделала эффектную паузу, но Дженсен только приподнял бровь. - Они все, не сговариваясь, пытаются раскрутить девчонок на анал.

\- И что? - фыркнул Дженсен. - Это даже не симптомчик.

\- Неправда. Вполне такой симптомчик!

\- Я теперь понимаю, почему Ведьма, несмотря на все твои старания, выставила тебе низший балл.

\- Слушай меня, гик новоявленный. Чтобы исследовать латентного гея, тебе нужно сначала подобраться к этому самому латентному гею. Чем парить себе мозги и искать проблему в абсолютно нормальном чуваке, лучше сразу выбрать больного на голову. Братки из Альфы – идеальные кандидаты. Но...

\- ...но они не впустят тебя в свою тусовку, если у тебя сиськи меньше второго размера, а на лице есть хотя бы один прыщ, спасибо, наслышан. - Дженсен отмахнулся. - Дохлый номер, Данни. Да и как ты себе представляешь это? Подхожу я, допустим, к Падалеки или к Мейеру и говорю: «Привет, друг, у меня тут задание по психологии, надо исследовать гомосексуальные наклонности, и я решил, что ты идеально мне подходишь! Отсосешь?..»

\- Именно, детка. Именно. Номер дохлый и разлагается, если, как ты справедливо заметил, у тебя нет сисек больше второго размера. - Данниль победно улыбнулась и откинулась на стуле, кокетливо придерживая бутылку двумя пальцами за горлышко.

На этот раз театральная пауза ей удалась. Дженсен несколько секунд смотрел на нее, склонив голову набок, а потом расхохотался.

\- Ну ты и лиса, Харрис. Нет бы сразу сказать, что ищешь повод снова дать Падалеки. Что я могу сказать? Вперед! Не забудь только во время секса задать ему все вопросы из плана исследования. Я тебе даже диктофон дам, в лифчик сунешь.

\- Совсем оборзел? - Данниль чуть не поперхнулась пивом. - Я тебя, конечно, люблю и все такое, но даже за миллион баксов к этим уродам не подойду. Знаешь, что Падалеки попытался сделать в тот раз, когда мы зажимались в раздевалке?

\- Что? - Дженсен все еще посмеивался.

\- Позвать приятелей! - она стукнула бутылкой по столу.

\- Это плохо?

\- Тебе сейчас смешно. А мне тогда правда стремно было. - Данниль скривила губы, вспоминая. - Вот теперь скажи мне, о Верующий в Натуральность Альфы, какой еще симптомчик тебе нужен?

\- Может быть, ты и права, - пожал плечами Дженсен. - Я читал о таком. Правда, не помню, где. По-моему, в какой-то желтой газетенке. Или в твоей энциклопедии для девочек? Нет, не помню.

\- Нарываешься, - покачала головой Данниль. - Сам разбирайся с заданием Ведьмы, никаких больше советов.

\- Ладно, ладно. Прости, окей? - Дженсен подпер подбородок рукой и задумался. - Я все еще не понимаю, что ты мне предлагаешь. У меня, кроме тебя, нет подруг, которые одновременно имели бы доступ на вечеринки братства и были бы готовы пожертвовать собой ради моей оценки.

\- Значит, ты наязвился и готов слушать? - Данниль приподняла брови.

\- Конечно-конечно.

Третья попытка сделать эффектную паузу провалилась с треском.

\- Переоденься в девчонку.

Дженсен прыснул в кулак, честно попытался состроить серьезную мину в ответ на раздраженный взгляд подруги, но секунду спустя снова прыснул.

\- Я в растерянности, - наконец признался он. - Это комплимент или оскорбление?

\- Оскорбление, конечно, - усмехнулась Данниль. - Только это еще и отличный план.

\- Косметика, значит. Женские шмотки, значит, - протянул Дженсен, нарочито пристально изучая собственные ногти. - Мне же придется тонну бабла выложить за все новенькое. Потому что у тебя самая отвратительная коллекция лаков во всем Техасе.

\- А по морде? - Данниль допила пиво и полезла в сумку за деньгами. - Если струсил, Веснушка, так и скажи.

\- Я не струсил! Я комплексую из-за своих рук. Слишком грубая кожа, ты что, не видишь? А еще я толстый.

\- Толстый, небритый, к тому же очкарик, да. Но у тебя была парочка удачных фотосессий.

\- Заткнись. Если мне не удалось сжечь все копии тех журналов, это не значит, что я смирился. - Дженсен глотнул виски прямо из фляжки, рискуя быть замеченным официанткой.

\- Ты неизлечим.

\- Пессимистка. Но так и быть: когда закончу семестр, обращусь к Ведьме Вельман за консультацией.

\- Уходишь от темы. Тру-сииишка.

\- На слабо меня берешь?

\- Да как ты мог подумать?

\- Тогда разговор окончен, подружка, - Дженсен дернул ее за волосы, как в детстве, и рассмеялся. - Прошу меня простить, но исследование само себя из сети не слижет. Чао!

\- Тру-сиш-ка, - пропела Данниль ему вслед. - Спорим, через три дня поймешь, что мой план идеальный?

\- Я завязал с актерством, - не оглядываясь, махнул рукой Дженсен.

\- Не зарекайся!

\- Ча-о!

* * *

Все надежды на легкую сдачу зачета испарились через три дня, как и предсказывала Данниль, после очередной лекции по психологии. Едва Ведьма его отпустила, Дженсен направился прямиком в общежитие. Харрис курила на малюсеньком балконе, лениво переругиваясь с соседкой по комнате, имени которой Дженсен так и не запомнил - она большую часть времени проводила у своего парня в другом корпусе.

\- Привет, - он опустился на корточки рядом с подругой и взял у нее зажигалку.

\- Оп-па, малыш курит. Значит, дело серьезное, - усмехнулась Данниль.

\- Тебя, - Дженсен ткнул зажигалкой ей в лоб, - надо линчевать. Признайся, ты в сговоре с Ведьмой?

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, детка.

\- Не играй в дурочку, Харрис. Ведьма сегодня подозвала меня после лекции и вручила список литературы, который якобы может мне помочь в исследовании. И особенно рекомендовала тот сайт, с которого я собирался слизать статью.

Данниль расхохоталась.

\- Конечно, делать мне больше нечего, кроме как сдавать тебя Вельман. Ну что, мне звонить Кэти?

\- Кто такая, мать твою, Кэти?

\- Подружка с третьего курса, в салоне красоты подрабатывает. Поможет сделать макияж нашей общей знакомой – мисс Дженни Эклз.

\- Никогда о такой не слышал.

\- О, еще услышишь. Пробивная девчонка. Идет, как говорится, по жизни с песней.

\- Дай мне ее телефончик. Мне нужна новая подруга.

\- Извини, но тебе придется искать ее самому. На мои звонки она не отвечает.

Дженсен задумчиво смотрел на тлеющую сигарету. Он не жалел, что уехал, но все-таки скучал по Лос-Анджелесу. Здесь, в колледже, все было зверски предсказуемо: лекции, семинары, библиотечный день, кружки и факультативы, студенческий совет против футбольной команды, элита против ботаников, еженедельные звонки родителей, укурок-сосед, который постоянно забывал свое полотенце на сушилке Дженсена. Было очень легко – слишком легко – делать все идеально. Ему хотелось вызова. Он иногда играл сам с собой в подростковый сериал, похожий на тот, в котором год назад отказался сниматься: придумывал персонажей, изображал их перед зеркалом, а потом, крайне редко, пробовал на публике.

\- Я не говорил тебе, что когда поступил в колледж, завел себе блог? - с усмешкой спросил он. - Я играл в гика.

\- Ты психопат.

\- Так вот, вчера я отфрендил кучу народа, - он выдохнул дым. - Я их просил поучаствовать в моем исследовании, а никто не отозвался. Какие они, к черту, френды, если не хотят мне помочь? Но сначала я устроил опрос. И за вариант с переодеванием проголосовало аж семьдесят процентов. Извращенцы, а?

\- Бедняжка, ты так одинок в этом страшном мире живых людей. - Данниль погладила его по голове.

\- Это не я одинок, а Герой_Скайуокер_13, - подмигнул ей Дженсен.

\- Поверить не могу, что это имя не было занято, - расхохоталась Данниль.

\- Сам удивился. - Дженсен затушил сигарету. - Ну, давай. Звони своей Кэти.

\- Ты серьезно?..

\- Абсолютно.

\- Дженс, детка. Я типа пошутила.

\- В каждой шутке, Харрис, - Дженсен взъерошил ей волосы, едва не выбивая из руки окурок. - Не вопи. Лучше посоветуй для мисс Дженнифер Шаффер колледж. Нам нужен крутой, очень крутой психфак. Или социология. Журналистика, на худой конец.

\- Да ты уже все продумал, я погляжу. Шаффер? Мама бы тобой гордилась.

\- Я ведь не могу представиться Альфа-браткам как Джен Эклз. Слишком легко спалиться, там есть парни, которые знают всех поименно.

\- Резонно. - Данниль неверяще покачала головой. - Тебе надо было остаться в Голливуде, Дженни.

\- Зачем? - отмахнулся Дженсен. - Там я был одним из кучи, а здесь, - он хитро улыбнулся, - здесь я лучший актер.

* * *

Данниль быстро отошла от шока – в конце концов, на их совместном счету накопилось столько выкрутасов, что это даже авантюрой-то назвать было нельзя. Она выяснила, что через две недели в братстве намечается очередная мега-частная вечеринка, нашла, с кем им пойти, натаскала у соседок разнообразной одежды, которая далеко не всегда подходила по размеру, зато перед походом в магазин можно было прикинуть, какие именно шмотки скроют слишком широкие плечи и слишком прямоугольный живот. Дженсен иронично радовался, что не начал в Лос-Анджелесе ходить в тренажерку, хотя знакомые фотографы несколько раз тонко намекали, что неплохо бы подкачать руки.

Таймер начал тикать, отматывать дни до премьеры, и у Дженсена появилось приятно-волнительное чувство грядущего Приключения. Оставив кутерьму с одеждой, париками и косметикой подруге, он всю первую неделю делал то, что позволял себе лишь изредка: готовился к роли, репетировал в толпе. Нацеплял толстые очки, мешковатые джинсы, свободную рубашку, вооружался увесистой энциклопедией и отправлялся выслеживать жертву.

Жертва, как правило, проводила большую перемену на траве в сквере в окружении особей своего вида, как самцов, так и самок. Впрочем, следить за жертвой в компании было скучно, потому что манера поведения не менялась; гораздо интереснее Дженсену становилось, когда все расходились, и животное оставалось наедине с новой самкой. Оно сразу преображалось, успокаивалось, «одомашнивалось», становилось до смешного обходительным, из чего Дженсен сделал вывод, что сношение еще не произошло.

В роли самки выступала симпатичная и чертовски умная, по словам Данниль, третьекурсница Сандра МакКой. Данниль вообще всегда говорила о ней только хорошее, утверждала, что Падалеки ее не стоит, но Джаред так усердно ее обхаживал, что не поддаться было сложно. Дженсен с нетерпением ждал развязки, и в понедельник, за пять дней до вечеринки, между парами ему удалось подслушать разговор, который на эту самую развязку недвусмысленно намекал.

\- В четверг большая игра, придешь на меня посмотреть? - с почти детской, полной надежды улыбкой спросил Джаред, перехватывая Сэнди на пороге аудитории. Дженсен успел чуть-чуть влюбиться в эту улыбку и уже придумал ответную улыбку Джен Шаффер. - А после, если выиграем, отпразднуем вдвоем. Или, если проиграем, утешишь меня. Как тебе?

\- Конечно, мы выиграем, глупый. Я буду за тебя болеть, - МакКой встала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Джареда в щеку. Дженсен повторил про себя: «Конечно, глупый». Еще одно девчоночье обращение в копилку.

Сэнди, как и все джаредовы девчонки, была маленькой, хрупкой, темноволосой, с тонкой талией, носила короткие прямые юбки и острые каблучки. Дженнифер откровенно не вписывалась в типаж, но Дженсена это не очень расстраивало – завалить Падалеки не было основной целью студентки-социолога. Джареда, конечно, хотелось, и Дженсен даже начинал верить в то, что при определенных обстоятельствах залезть к нему в штаны вполне реально, но риск быть избитым толпой бухих футболистов превышал возможное удовольствие.

Джаред издал радостный выкрик и подхватил девушку на руки. Она сразу же обняла его ногами за талию, поцеловала снова, уже всерьез. Минут пять они терлись друг о друга под улюлюканье и косые взгляды одногруппников, пока проходящий мимо профессор не потребовал прекратить порнографию.

Сэнди не терпелось, но она подождет до четверга, Дженсен был в этом уверен. Что до Падалеки... Одинаково верилось почему-то обоим Джаредам сразу – и самоуверенному Альфа-братку, который похвалялся перед товарищами количеством оттраханных девиц, и вот этому джентльмену с очаровательной улыбкой. Настоящего следовало искать, разумеется, где-то посередине, и Дженнифер с каждым днем слежки он все больше нравился – а у Дженнифер, как думал Дженсен, было очень неплохое чутье.

* * *

\- Ну ты даешь, брат, - протянул Крис, когда Дженсен закончил петь. - Марлен, мать ее, Дитрих только что облысела от зависти.

\- Я полон скрытых талантов, ты будто не знал, - расслабленно усмехнулся Дженсен. Он впервые попробовал исполнить женскую партию полностью, и остался очень доволен результатом.

\- Талантов у тебя и правда дохуя, - деловито кивнул Крис. - Но я настаиваю на том, что личная технология глубокого минета и достоверный чертеж многоэтажного карточного домика разделяют первое место в этом длиннющем списке.

\- Значит, петь и разговаривать женским голосом - это, по-твоему, все равно, что сглотнуть? - Дженсен возмущенно фыркнул. - Попробуй сначала и то, и другое, а потом делай выводы.

\- Мальчики, хватит ссориться, - вклинилась Данниль, отрываясь на секунду от губ Стива. - Кейн, не мешай. У Дженни в субботу дебют, ему нужно репетировать.

\- Спасибо, дорогая, - выговорил Дженсен голосом Дженнифер. - Он просто завидует, что у меня так быстро все получается. Слышала бы ты, как он вчера пытался следовать советам той трансухи из видео-уроков. Об-хо-хо-чешь-ся!

\- Так, сейчас кто-то полетит из студии жопой кверху, - прикрикнул на друга Крис. - И будет распеваться у себя в комнате.

\- И не подумаю. - Дженсен сложил губы бантиком и похлопал глазами. - Мой вечно спящий укурок-сосед решит, что его эротические фантазии сбылись, и полезет ко мне в кровать. Крро-вать, кро-вааать, - повторил он на разные лады. Всего восемь дней тренировок, а получалось вполне сносно. Долго играть голосом было сложно, к тому же, он давно не пел – связки тянуло с непривычки, но на пару часов болтовни с Падалеки хватит. Дженсен зауважал настоящих трансвеститов: некоторые из них, если судить по сайту и форуму, месяцами учились менять голос. Большинство «девушек» считало этот пункт самым сложным в процессе перевоплощения, но Дженсена гораздо сильнее поразило обилие способов создать реалистичную на ощупь грудь, а еще инструкция под кодовым названием «Как спрятать член».

Вывод? Эти люди, как он сам, были жуткими, абсурдными перфекционистами.

\- Джейсон до сих пор стенает, что ты отказался записать с ним альбом, - заметил Стив. - Может, теперь передумаешь? Раз снова взялся за вокал.

\- Он неизлечим, - Данниль цокнула языком.

Дженсен пожал плечами. Пение, как и игра на камеру, ему удавалось неплохо, но... Не идеально.

\- И когда из тебя вылетит вся эта дурь, - Крис покачал головой и бросил Дженсену бутылку его любимого пива. Дженсен откупорил ее, глотнул, снова пожал плечами. У него еще было время определиться со своим, как говорила мама, «местом в жизни». Разве не за этим люди поступают в общеобразовательные колледжи?.. А пока он мог играть для собственного удовольствия.

* * *

В четверг «Буйволы» колледжа Сан-Антонио почти всухую разгромили «Воронов» колледжа Остина. Данниль, слегка пьяная и полная студенческого патриотического духа, чувствительно пихнула его в бок: мол, вот лузеры, а мы могли бы там учиться – хорошо, что решили укатить подальше от родительского надзора. Дженсен же не переставал смотреть на радостно обнимающегося с товарищами по команде Джареда и улыбался в предвкушении: разведка в лице соседки Сэнди донесла, что голубки сговорились встретиться у раздевалок в восемь. Значит, Джаред придет на свидание прямо с вечеринки команды, нетрезвым.

Дженсену удалось подсмотреть за пьяным Падалеки вечером все того же понедельника. Поскольку в маленьком баре сложно было остаться неузнанным, Дженсен наблюдал издалека и недолго, но этого хватило, чтобы кончать с мыслью о Джареде три ночи подряд. Пьяный Джаред не начинал бешено носиться по бару, не принимался распевать гимн Техаса, не надирался методично, лишь бы надраться, и не превращался в неуклюжее вонючее чучело, как многие его приятели: наоборот, он становился будто изящнее, собраннее, контролировал четко каждый жест, каждый взгляд. Он двигался плавно, словно танцуя, а потом вдруг пошел прямо на Дженсена, потому что тот сидел за столиком у коридора в туалет, и захотелось вскочить, чтобы врезаться в него, или выставить в проход ногу, посмотреть, запнется ли. Если бы он был Дженнифер, обязательно преградил бы Джареду путь, ойкнул бы, сталкиваясь с широкой грудью, и Джаред сверкнул бы потемневшими глазами, извинялся бы долго, держа за руку. «Ничего страшного, глупый». А дальше – коктейль, танец, еще коктейль, веселый тонкогубый рот у мочки уха, детская улыбка и предложение проводить до общежития.

Данниль говорила, что у нее после Джареда все болело. Преувеличивала наверняка, как всегда, но Дженсен невольно воспринял это как вызов.

\- Я сегодня встречаюсь с Мэттом, - рассеянно сказал он. - Звони мне, если случится что-то из ряда вон, окей?

Данниль отреагировала не сразу.

\- С Мэттом? Мэттом-слишком-ревнивым-экс? - она удивленно приподняла брови.

\- Нет, с Мэттом Дэймоном, блядь. Будем обсуждать совместные съемки, - огрызнулся Дженсен. Он смотрел, как Джаред таскает по полю Сандру. Она была такая маленькая, что запросто умещалась на одном плече, смеялась, болтала ногами.

\- ПМС? - хмыкнула Данниль.

\- Близко, - признался Дженсен. - Не трахался давно. А пока есть несколько свободных часов...

\- И Мэтти согласился послужить тебе правой рукой безо всяких обязательств? Однако, самоотверженно.

\- Я пообещал ему отсосать, - Дженсен усмехнулся. - Он, цитирую, «соскучился по моему рту».

\- О, вау, - без энтузиазма протянула Данниль. - Ты смотри, потом снова придется номер менять.

\- Первый месяц было весело трахаться с ним по смс... Ладно, детка, я поехал. Звони, понятно? Не хочу опоздать на свидание. - Он бросил хитрый взгляд на поле, но Джаред и Сэнди уже ушли.

\- Вуайерист долбанный, - пробормотали ему вслед. Дженсену было почти не стыдно.

* * *

\- Пьянь, - рассмеялась Сандра между поцелуями.

\- Прости, - рассмеялся в ответ Джаред. - Тренер настоял. Я совсем капельку...

\- Ты заслужил...

\- Согласен...

\- И еще кое-что ты заслужил, - Сэнди кокетливо улыбнулась и прогнулась в объятьях Джареда, держась за его ремень. Джаред весело зарычал, примял ее к груди. Его ладони на хрупкой спине казались невозможно гигантскими.

\- Идем к тебе?

\- Идем сюда, - Сэнди потянула его прямо в раздевалку. Дженсен, подглядывавший за парочкой сквозь приоткрытую дверь, едва успел скрыться в тени между рядами шкафчиков. Он не верил своей удаче: тщательно выбранный наблюдательный пункт из не очень удобного, но безопасного превратился в лучший из всех возможных.

Джаред привалился спиной к стене и с удивительно мягкой улыбкой следил за тем, как Сэнди расстегивает блузку. Потом она принялась за его рубашку. Хоть свет фонаря за окном светил прямо Джареду в лицо, Дженсен никак не мог разглядеть его глаза, поэтому жадно впитывал позу – то расслабленное пьяное изящество, которое нестерпимо влекло выдуманную мисс Джен... Нет, не только ее: самого Дженсена тоже. Единственное, что выдавало нетерпение Джареда – его ладони, пальцы, непроизвольно сжимающиеся в кулаки. И тут Дженсен неожиданно четко, будто лампочка зажглась в голове, понял: сейчас Джаред сорвется. Сорвется и отымеет Сандру так, что ей, если верить показаниям Данниль, это не очень понравится. Так сорвется, как Дженсен почему-то не позволял срываться себе.

Вот же черт. Он не рассчитывал увидеть столько. Оставалось поздравить себя с тем, что дал-таки придурку Мэтту. Риск завестись, то есть стать истинным, мать его, вуйеристом, был минимален, учитывая, что он не успел заскочить к себе помыться – не ожидал, что до новой квартиры Мэтта так далеко, не рассчитал время, и теперь приходилось терпеть противную липкость вытекшей за час езды смазки в трусах. Да, он брезгливый, ну и что? Какая же гадость эти гондоны для экстра-чувствительных...

Джаред, каменный и гигантский без рубашки, сдвинулся с места: одним плавным движением поднял девушку на руки и перенес на ближайшую скамейку. Теперь Дженсен оказался от них сбоку, стало видно еще лучше, и он задержал на секунду дыхание, когда Джаред опустился на одно колено, задрал короткую белую юбку и принялся гладить длиннющими пальцами гладкие бедра. Сэнди запрокинула голову, упираясь затылком в шкафчик, вцепилась в джаредовы плечи, подгоняя. Дженсен был прав: ей не терпелось. Интересная девчонка – выбрать для первого секса мужскую раздевалку... Нужно будет узнать ее получше, если выдастся возможность.

Джаред, не переставая мягко улыбаться, скользнул пальцами ей между ног, начал гладить, надавливать сквозь трусики. Вот тебе и вся прелюдия, разочарованно подумал Дженсен. Он ожидал от Джареда большего внимания. С другой стороны, если даже сторонний наблюдатель, не особенно-то разбирающийся в том, как заводятся девчонки, заметил желание Сэнди побыстрее отдаться, что уж что говорить о непосредственном участнике процесса...

\- Джей, ну же, - простонала Сэнди. «Джей». Значит, так его нужно сокращать. «Джей». Дженсен облизнул губы.

\- Сейчас, котенок, - Джаред коротко, мокро поцеловал ее и нырнул головой вниз, присоединился языком к пальцам. Сэнди тяжело дышала, то и дело срывалась на тихие стоны, елозила по широкой скамье, пытаясь то ли устроиться поудобнее, то ли просто продлить каждое прикосновение. Наконец Джареду надоело дразниться: он стянул с нее трусики, швырнул их в приоткрытый шкафчик, прошелся губами по напряженному загорелому животу, а потом, подчиняясь ладоням на затылке, спустился языком по ровной линии от пупка и до лобка. Сандра выгнулась, всхлипнула и заголосила не переставая; Дженсен обрел возможность спокойно дышать и невольно подумал: «А мне никогда не было так круто, чтобы, не стесняясь, вопить на всю комнату».

\- Готова, киска? - спросил Джаред хрипло, и Дженсена как током тряхнуло. Он все еще не чувствовал возбуждения, но почему-то переход от нежного «котенок» к похотливому «киска» выбил его из колеи. Он не думал, что оказался настолько прав насчет Джареда: сейчас, вот сейчас его сорвет, тик-так, пошел обратный отсчет, ну же, Джей –

Джей легко, как куклу, развернул девушку, перегнул через скамейку, засунул в нее два пальца с громким хлюпаньем. Дженсен вглядывался в его лицо, пытался в суженных, скрытых тенью глазах найти то, что и так исходило будто волнами от мощного, плавного тела - похоть, животную, неприкрытую, опасную, о которой стыдливо молчали бывшие джаредовы девчонки.

\- Джей, - простонала Сандра.

\- Сейчас, малышка, сейчас все будет, - грязно облизываясь, пообещал Джаред. Сколько он не трахался? Три недели, если верить сплетницам? Или он всегда так перевоплощается?.. Дженсен, как завороженный, следил за быстрыми пальцами, расстегивающими ширинку: раз-два-три – блядь, Данниль все-таки не преувеличивала. Такая штука не войдет в маленькую, хрупкую Сэнди, он ее просто порвет надвое!

Член затвердел в секунды. Отвратный холод между ягодиц резко перестал раздражать, наоборот: рука сама собой метнулась назад и в трусы, погладить себя с остатками смазки, указательным пальцем по краю и чуть-чуть, насколько позволяли застегнутые джинсы, внутрь. Больная фантазия, вырезанный кусок сценария для Джен Шаффер снова всплыл в памяти, а за ним - мутная череда мыслей: как же круто, что сел на Мэтта, ведь давно никого не было, отвык уже от ощущения, а если есть хоть малейший шанс, что в субботу ему грозит такое, лучше быть подготовленным по максимуму.

\- Джаред... - у Сэнди округлились глаза, она вцепилась побелевшими пальчиками в скамейку, попыталась двинуть бедрами, уйти из мертвой хватки. Дженсен был уверен: если бы ей хотелось хоть капельку меньше, если бы Джареду взбрело в голову взять ее без презерватива, он бы попросту не смог вставить – настолько огромным казался его член по сравнению с круглой маленькой попкой и стройными бедрами. Дженсену было одновременно и жалко ее, и завидно, и, черт побери, смешно. Хотелось выйти из своего угла, прогуляться мимо, жеманно виляя бедрами, как в безымянной тусовке в ЛА, и нагло протянуть: «Девочка, ты что, вчера родилась?.. Об этом гиганте вся общага уже третий год трещит без умолку, а ты себя ведешь так, будто понятия не имела о том, что тебя ждет. Джаааред, котеночек, бросай эту дурочку и вставь лучше мне».

Палец удалось пропихнуть внутрь полностью как раз в тот момент, что Сэнди жалобно застонала:

\- Больно, Джаред, не надо, пожалуйста, ой-ой-ой, что ты делаешь, ты слишком...

\- Потерпи, детка, сейчас станет лучше, - Джаред тяжело дышал, короткими толчками впихиваясь в нее, неумолимо, жестоко. Он приподнял ее бедра повыше, сменил угол, и в следующий момент руки Сэнди инстинктивно порхнули куда-то под юбку, в низ живота. Она выгнула спину, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть поменять позу, стала просить:

\- Больно, остановись, Джаред, я тебя прошу, ну Джаред, не надо так!

Не так уж больно, раз говорить еще можешь, - подумал Дженсен, подстраивая движения пальца под ритм Джареда. Вот сейчас... Сейчас будет по-настоящему больно.

\- Тииише, тишшше, маааленькая, - Джаред в последний раз дернулся вперед, засадил так глубоко, как мог, и Сэнди так же бесстыдно, как только что стонала, заплакала.

\- Джа-не-на-до... - мяукнула она и затихла. Даже всхлипывать перестала: просто лила слезы, вздрагивала, сжималась и разжималась, наверное, вокруг раздирающей изнутри дубины.

\- Сейчас вытащу, сейчас, котенок, сейчас, девочка моя, - Джаред начал трахать ее медленно, почти нежно, осыпая ласковыми словами. Дженсен водил пальцем в такт: внутрь – взгляд на джаредово лицо, сосредоточенно прикушенную губу, прикрытые глаза, зачесанные с широкого, гладкого лба волосы; наружу – снова на член, сильный и толстый, пронзающий малышку Сэнди раз за разом. Дженсен будто бы и не принимал два часа назад: задница словно с цепи сорвалась, все горело внутри от тупой, слепой жажды получить эту нереальную громадину внутрь, пусть больно, пусть потом сидеть будет трудно, только бы Джаред ввел в него свой порнушно-гигантский хрен, шепча на ухо гадости. Отработанный голос Дженни Шаффер ехидно прокомментировал: «Что, выдумщик, пропалился? Делаешь вид, что играешь, что для учебы стараешься, дурью маешься от скуки, а на самом деле подмечаешь крой ее юбки, блузку, чулки, и думаешь: а у меня ведь тоже есть такие шмотки теперь, Джареду понравится, наверняка понравится, нагнет так же прямо на ковре в гостиной братства, вставит два больших пальца, растянет грубо, быстро, будет дразнить толстенной головкой, пока сам не попросишься, не выгнешься, подставляясь».

Губы пересохли к черту, запястье ныло, пуговица на джинсах больно давила, ему казалось, что он сейчас разорвет трусы в попытке засунуть второй палец, и все равно было мало-мало-мало, а Джаред в трех метрах от него ездил в крошечной Сандре, которая, бедняжка, совсем расклеилась, тушь, вон, у нее потекла.

\- Дееевочка моя, - в очередной раз пропел Джаред в такт плавным движениям, и Дженсена понесло окончательно: он накрыл второй рукой прижатый неудобно член и стал кончать вместе с Джаредом, такими же толчками.

* * *

В столовой за завтраком стайка девчонок с разных курсов и разных потоков оккупировала самый большой стол. Дженсен не стал прерывать бурное обсуждение – он и так догадывался, о чем идет речь. Через пять минут Данниль отделилась от компании и плюхнулась на стул напротив, едва не расплескав кофе.

\- Докладывай, - потребовала она хмуро.

\- Падалеки трахнул МакКой в раздевалке, - пожал плечами Дженсен. - Что было дальше, не знаю. Я ушел к себе повторять историю.

\- Значит, ты не подглядывал? - недоверчиво спросила Данниль.

Дженсен сунул в рот сразу половину тоста и принялся сосредоточенно жевать, со смутным раздражением чувствуя, как джем стекает из уголка губ на подбородок. Данниль сложила руки на груди и прищурилась.

\- Пать мыынут, - выдавил Дженсен. - Ныы болше.

\- Ладно. Хрен с тобой. - Данниль вздохнула. - Твоего возлюбленного Падалеки вчера укусила какая-то бешеная муха. Либо он накурился какой-то особой травы. Потому что даже со мной он, кажется, был нормальнее, чем с бедняжкой Сэнди вчера.

\- Там, вроде, все происходило по обоюдному согласию, - Дженсен вытер рот салфеткой. При одном упоминании Джареда покалывало где-то в желудке. - Чем недовольна Сэнди?

\- Я тебе сейчас скажу, чем она, мать твою, недовольна, - Данниль зашипела, как разъяренная кошка. - Этот урод разложил ее на лавке и ни черта не остановился, когда она попросила его прекратить. Подсудное, между прочим, дело. Хорошо еще, что Майя не уехала на выходные к родителям. Сидела с ней всю ночь, успокаивала, а потом нам все рассказала.

\- Я очень сочувствую Сэнди, - осторожно сказал Дженсен. - Только что-то ты путаешь. Падалеки после секса перед ней чуть ли не на коленях ползал, а потом в общагу на руках отнес.

Данниль смотрела на него так, будто у него на лбу третий глаз проклюнулся. Дженсен хмыкнул и вернулся к тосту. Он и сам не знал, с чего вдруг начал защищать Джареда – ему, в конце концов, только на руку было ухудшение падалечьей репутации. Он понимал, что, наверное, неправ, и что Джаред, скорее всего, был неправ, когда не настоял на нормальном сексе в нормальной кровати, с нормальной прелюдией и нормальными, необходимыми любой нормальной девушке, признаниями – именно он нес ответственность за безопасность и здоровье партнерши, ведь только у него была маленькая, хм, половая проблема... Но смотреть на виноватого, словно ссохшегося от угрызений совести, вмиг протрезвевшего, неуклюжего Джареда было противно и почему-то больно. Даже брезгливость, которая неумолимо накатила после оргазма в трусы, не помешала ему проследить за несчастной парочкой. Пока Сэнди, шатаясь, одевалась, Джаред говорил, говорил, говорил: извинялся, обзывал себя мудаком и дебилом, снова извинялся. Оказалось, что Сэнди действительно очень ему нравилась, и он думал, что раз у них столько общего, она и в сексе хочет того же, что он – резкости, страсти, безбашенности. Что она сможет его выдержать. Он надеялся, что все у них будет идеально. Так и сказал: «Я просто хочу, чтобы все было идеально!»

Дженсена потом целый час подташнивало.

\- Мощно тебя проняло, - покачала головой Данниль. Она больше не выглядела удивленной - скорее, озабоченной и расстроенной. - Опять заигрался. Чучело.

\- Я не знаю, что на это ответить. - Хотелось по-детски накричать на нее, как на маму, чтобы не говорила глупостей. Что значит – Санта-Клауса не бывает? Еще как бывает. Дженсен с ним всю ночь болтал под елкой.

\- Конечно, не знаешь. - Данниль через силу усмехнулась. - Завтра большой день, ага? Не забудь, сегодня в семь тебе к Кэти на маникюр. И на эпиляцию.

\- Мой подшерсток дрожит от страха, - скривился Дженсен.

* * *

\- Все готово? - Данниль еще раз окинула взглядом разложенные на кровати принадлежности: наполненные гелем для волос презервативы, вложенные в лифчик («самый доступный способ придать вашей женской груди нужную форму!»), трусы, чулки, юбку и рубашку. Дженсен не ответил. Последние пятнадцать минут он сидел перед зеркалом и смотрел себе в глаза, проговаривая в уме заученные реплики. Он собирался повторить их вслух, опробовать еще разок голос, но не хотел делать это при Данниль. Обычно он ее не стеснялся, но сейчас слишком волновался, чтобы терпеть очередную порцию насмешек.

\- Выйди? - попросил он наконец.

\- Справишься сам?

\- Куда денусь. Позову, когда буду готов к покраске, - он усмехнулся подруге через плечо и потер кулаками глаза. - Отвык от чертового мейка. Надеюсь, не забудусь в процессе.

\- Зато у тебя шикарный хайр. И руки, - успокоила Данниль. - Очень бабские. Даже у меня сейчас грубее.

Кэти действительно сотворила чудо. Дженсену казалось, что с его ладоней содрали как минимум три слоя кожи, а с каждого пальца – по четыре. Плюс нежно-розовые ногти, приклеенные намертво... Придется забить на лекции в понедельник и пойти обратно в салон, сам он мог их снять разве что с мясом.

\- Брысь, подружка, мне надо много чего сделать, - махнул рукой он. Данниль с возмущенным фырканьем сложила руки на груди. Дженсен ехидно улыбнулся и прикусил язык: раз сразу не сказал, лучше и не признаваться, что последние три часа гулял с пробкой в заднице. Не заметила – и слава богу. Он себе-то не смог бы объяснить, в кого играл на этот раз...

\- Кто тебе в сиськи гель засовывал? Кто гондоны завязывал? Кто лифчик подбирал, в конце концов? Кругом черная неблагодарность!

\- Когда ты уже свалишь? - Дженсен получил чувствительный подзатыльник, но дуться не стал.

\- Сваливаю, сваливаю, - Данниль чмокнула его в лоб. - Одевайся. Подружка.

Едва дверь закрылась, Дженсен снова повернулся к зеркалу, пытаясь оценить, действительно ли он похож на девчонку, или больше – на перегламуренного хиппи. От парика он отказался в самый последний момент, то есть вчера, когда приперся к Кэти с взъерошенными медовыми кудряшками, едва держащимися на заколках. У него начался самый настоящий приступ паники, который Кэт пресекла ударом расчески по загривку и строгим диагнозом: «Наращиваем». Почему-то это успокоило. Он успел за несчастные две минуты тридцать раз проклясть и Данниль, и местные магазины, и трансушные сайты, но больше всего – себя, за то, что не поучаствовал активнее в подготовке внешнего образа Дженни, а сосредоточился вместо этого на подглядывании за Падалеки и выдумывании бессмысленных реплик.

В результате час в салоне растянулся на четыре с лишним, по дороге домой пришлось натянуть капюшон толстовки до самого носа, а еще он был обречен в следующие пару недель делать вид, что увлекся ролевыми по Толкиену... И все-таки он чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее так, чем с тяжелой копной искусственных волос, то и дело норовящей сползти на затылок. К тому же, Кэти покрасила и уложила прическу именно так, как в его воображении делала мисс Шаффер: вздула у корней, но не сильно, естественно, подкрутила чуть-чуть кончики – словом, с головой у Дженнифер все вышло практически идеально.

\- Джаред, - сказал Дженсен отрепетированным женским голосом. - Джа-ред, Джа-ред...

Джаред не появлялся на кампусе с четверга, но Данниль клялась и божилась, что вечеринку он не пропустит. А если Дженсен не ошибся в выводах, то сегодня Джаред предстанет перед братством во всем великолепии избалованного и распущенного трахальщика. И не потому, что надо исправлять репутацию, а потому, что иначе нельзя, иначе таким и будет всю жизнь, как той ночью с Сандрой: растерянным, разбитым, ошалевшим от вины и ненависти к собственному телу. Джаред ведь мальчишка еще, у него пока все – от тела... Так, вот это круто звучит, надо не забыть внести в реферат.

\- Ты горячая девчонка, Джен, ты такая классная девчонка, - тихонько напел Дженсен, накручивая гладкую светлую прядку на гладкий палец. Он весь был гладкий, как чертова пробка – другого сравнения и в голову не приходило. Гладкая, приятная на ощупь де-воч-ка.

Времени оставалось маловато. Еще немного, и Данниль придет проверить, все ли с ним в порядке, не проколол ли он булавкой презервативные сиськи, не порвал ли чулки накладными ногтями... Вот будет весело, если она припрется, пока он голый валяется на кровати в попытке выгнуть член так, чтобы можно было (теоретически) ссать сидя.

Он решительно отвернулся от зеркала и в три движения разделся, отбросил любимые протертые джинсы и толстовку в шкаф, тряхнул волосами, чихнул, когда пушистый завитой кончик попал в нос. Он медленно сел на кровати, разгладил складку на юбке, потом откинулся на спину, перекатился к другому краю, чтобы не мять одежду... Нужно попробовать спрятать последнюю мужскую деталь в эти долбанные как-их-там каналы, как советуют на трансушном сайте. Все равно пробку вытаскивать. Будет странно, неестественно, больно наверняка, но вдруг получится?

Дженсен закрыл глаза и заставил себя расслабить каждый напряженный мускул. Не «нужно». «Нужно» – неправильное слово, вот совсем. Подумаешь, психология, подумаешь, исследование. Ради хорошей оценки даже Дженсен не был готов на такие, ха-ха, жертвы. Оценка – отмаз. Почему так сложно признаться себе в этом? Это не для оценки, а просто так. Потому что весело, потому что игра, потому что Данниль взяла его на слабо, в конце концов, а он никогда не пасовал перед вызовом. И хорошо, что с какого-то момента все стало намного серьезней, чем вата в лифчике и гнездо на башке, потому что с каждым новым выполненным пунктом из списка «Перевоплощение» вбивалось, как молотком, осознание: Джареда хочется. Хочется Джареда. Как же, мать вашу, сильно его хочется! А если хочется, нужно в лепешку расшибиться, но попробовать получить, даже если для этого придется не просто переодеться, а практически стать девочкой. Джареду ведь не понравится, что у его девочки между ног столько... Ох... Столько лишнего?

«У тебя такой большой клитор, малышка», - ясно и отчетливо всплыли в памяти горячий, охрипший голос, широкий раскрасневшийся рот, бормочущий гадости в спину бедняжке Сэнди, темный и быстрый кончик языка, снующий по верхней губе. Стало жарко, будто румянец, бросившийся в лицо, схлынул на шею, на грудь, на живот, облил член.

Поехали?

Вот так, задом на подушку, раздвинуть ноги широко и наверх – черт, а он уже привык, что внутри что-то есть, так тяжело и давит приятно, и постоянно вертится в голове: это-для-Джареда-это-для-Джареда-это-для-Джареда. Он понимал, что за последнюю неделю нездорово зациклился, но он позволил себе зациклиться, а значит, все шло по плану.

Он глубоко вздохнул, раз, другой, и на выдохе вывинтил пробку. Растянутый вход пульсировал болезненно-горячо, хотелось сразу же заткнуть его обратно, хоть пальцами, хоть вибратором, а больше всего - Джаредом. Тик-так, взгляд на чулки, пальцем вверх-вниз по бледной, совершенно по-женски гладкой ноге... Отчетливо представилась тяжелая рука Джареда: наглая, уверенная, мощная ладонь нетерпеливо потирает колено и забирается выше, под юбку, наслаждается мягкой кожей: «Дееевочка моя...»

По всему телу побежали мурашки, нарушая гладкость, и так непривычно, что нет пушистых волосков ни на бедрах, ни возле раскрытой похабно дырочки, но Джареду понравится. О языке его лучше даже не мечтать, не получится, да и нечего кормить парня до отвала смазкой, но перед глазами все равно замаячило размытой картинкой довольное усмехающееся лицо, готовое вот-вот исчезнуть меж бедер.

Дженсен с тихим стоном вставил в себя палец, провел вкруговую, собирая остатки теплого геля, и пощекотал снаружи, мокро, легонько. Джаред забросит его ноги к себе на плечи, подхватит за поясницу, приподнимет, чтобы удобнее было дразнить языком, и вылижет так, что на юбку капать будет. И будет гладить, гладить не переставая от икры к бедру, зацепит обязательно грубым ногтем капрон, сильно – даже на экстра-плотном чулке поедет стрелка. Джареда это заведет, однозначно, еще сильнее, и он на секунду бросит жадно сокращающийся вход, вцепится, раздерет ткань, чтобы Дженсен выглядел помятой, использованной девкой. А потом засунет язык в каждую дырку, пока не вернется наконец к нужной, но только после того, как его срывающимся голосом попросят об этом. Никак иначе.

Дженсен провел еще раз свободной рукой вдоль ноги, от щиколотки до наливающихся яичек, и вздрогнул, прикусил губу, сглотнул. От Джареда будет пахнуть отвратным пафосным коньяком (его дружки все время похваляются халявными запасами) и мятной жвачкой (которую он, похоже, скупает коробками). Он застынет на секунду, вспомнит Сэнди, Элис, Мишель, кто у него там еще был за последние полгода, и будет ждать от Дженсена такой же реакции: стонов, криков боли, попыток вырваться, хотя бы скомканных просьб двигаться медленнее. Не получит, засранец. Может, позже, в другой раз, когда не понадобится убеждать его в чем-то, потому что нравится ведь ему – нравится же! – когда его просят-умоляют-сжимают, когда подстегивают, уводят в отрыв.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? - голос Данниль из-за двери звучал глухо.

\- Пять минут, - крикнул ей Дженсен. Возбуждение сразу сошло на нет, хотя он все еще чувствовал себя так, будто парит где-то над кроватью, смотрит со стороны, или наоборот – словно его переместили в чужое, странное, слишком ухоженное тело без единого волоска, но такое же несовершенное и отвратительное, как его собственное. Слишком... Мужское. К черту, к черту.

Им с Джаредом нужно будет просто поговорить. О погоде, о футболе, о приятелях, об учебе. О курсовом проекте умницы Джен. Умница Джен не даст первому встречному. Она будет дразнить, завлекать, соблазнять. Джаред не всегда лезет в трусики при первом же знакомстве, а уж после Сэнди будет держать себя в руках до последнего. У него, помимо бейсбольной биты в штанах, есть голова на плечах, и далеко не пустая! Умница Джен не будет думать дыркой, она не такая, не похотливая перевозбужденная дрянь, как придумавший ее Дженсен, которому лишь бы подрочить в тишине и покое на мечты о гигантском твердом хрене и ловком языке. Или будет?..

Еще смазки, нужно еще. Но не слишком много, а то... Тьфу, гадость. Вот так, просто подготовиться, на всякий случай. Хорошо, что трусы с утяжкой, плотные, хоть не самые сексуальные в мире, зато можно ухитриться ужать все так, что распознать получится не сразу. Если, конечно, Дженсен утерпит, угомонит проклятый стояк... Лучше бы сейчас снова встало, а то не получится ни хрена. Как там было? Потянуть яички наверх, окей, только это, блин, больно в мягком виде... А сучка-Данниль стоит над душой, не завестись теперь. К черту, и так сойдет, не хрена лишний раз себя мучить. Ничего ведь не будет с Джаредом, по крайней мере, сегодня. Потом – обязательно, но потом – это потом.

\- Дженсен, одевайся, хватит себя лапать! - крикнула Данниль. Вот ведь телепатка!

Он устал. Послать бы ее сейчас, кончить и поспать часов десять, но тогда Джаред... Тогда Джаред не увидит его таким, не будет шанса проверить, хорошая ли получилась из него девочка.

\- Одеваюсь, - буркнул он в сторону двери. Трусы – есть. Чулки... Сложно, сука! Ладно, тоже есть. Юбка... М-мать. Об этом он не подумал.

Дженсен встал во весь рост перед зеркалом. Выглядел он смешно: голая, абсолютно плоская грудь, руки в бока и ноги широко расставлены – зато шикарные бело-ореховые волосы до середины шеи, плотные белые чулки и белая же юбка «как у Сэнди». Прямая. Короткая. Блядство.

\- Дженсен, ну чего ты там? - Данниль осторожно заглянула в комнату и тут же сползла по стенке, безудержно хохоча.

\- Данни, - Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, не отводя взгляда от зеркала. - Ты мне скажи одну штуку, только честно.

Данниль прохрюкала что-то невнятное. Дженсен в последний момент сообразил, что привычно зарыться рукой в волосы он уже не может – укладка, мать ее так.

\- Данни, - хрипло повторил он. - Скажи. У меня сильно кривые ноги?..

\- Ебать меня лошадью, - Данниль обмахивалась ладонью, пытаясь отдышаться. - Господи, мне нужен фотик. Срочно.

\- Данни! Стоп. Лошадью?..

\- Спокойно. Главное – спокойно. - Она аккуратно, чтобы не попортить подводку, отерла слезы кончиком пальца. - Шкаф. Залезь в шкаф. Тебе принципиально белое, да? У нас есть вторая белая юбка. Расширяющаяся книзу, помнишь? Типа под пятидесятые.

\- Окей. Выйди.

\- Дженс, времени мало, а если мы хотим по кампусу прогуляться, на девчонках тебя потестить...

\- Данни.

\- Бля, Дженсен, не тяни резину! Вперед.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, досчитал до десяти, чтобы побороть желание разорвать чертову юбку на мелкие клочки. Хорошо хоть, что каблуков высоких не будет. Блядский Падалеки, ну попробуй только рассмеяться... Не хотелось бы поломать о самодовольную рожу такие шикарные ногти.

* * *

Дженсен волновался, но не так сильно, как полтора часа назад. Пока у них не было ни единого прокола: все подружки Данниль, даже те, с кем он еще в начале семестра познакомился, принимали его за девчонку, быстро шли на легкий, непринужденный предтусовочный контакт – обсуждали парней, секс и бухло. Дженсен впитывал информацию, кивая с деловым видом, когда ему с возмущением сообщали, что Джек Мейер редко носит с собой гондоны, а у Скотта Абрамса есть привычка не предупреждать во время минета об оргазме. О Джареде тоже говорили, в основном с неприязнью, и громко сочувствовали Сэнди.

Он с иронией отметил, что по сравнению с некоторыми из «настоящих девушек» выглядит даже более женственно – откровенные яркие юбки и драные джинсы, высоченные каблуки и потертые кроссовки, небрежные стрижки и цветные стразы в темных хвостах забавно контрастировали с облаченной в бело-розовое светловолосой Джен. Он глотнул немного ликера, расслабился, окончательно влился в роль и поведал компании о ревнивых выходках придурка Мэтта, а потом, когда все отсмеялись – о курсовом проекте, который тоже вызвал приступ нездорового хихиканья. В целом репетиция прошла успешно.

Они завалились в общежитие братства толпой, но Данниль с Дженсеном почти сразу остались вдвоем на уютном диванчике. Девушки разбрелись по залу – кто к бойфрендам, кто за пуншем, кто танцевать. Дженсен еще с порога заметил свою жертву – тот, как и предполагалось, распивал коньяк в окружении товарищей по команде – и встретился с ним взглядом ровно на секунду, улыбаясь идеально отрепетированной кроткой улыбкой. Снова накатила нервозность: сработает или нет?..

Сработало. Не прошло и пяти минут, как Джаред возник у подлокотника, наклонился и положил тяжелую руку на плечо Данниль:

\- Харрис, киска, сюда посторонним нельзя.

Дженсен почувствовал не менее тяжелый взгляд на щеке и ненавязчиво поправил юбку на колене. Его проклятый член реагировал на голос Джареда один в один как мелкий наглый щенок родителей Данни – на команду «лежать». То есть с точностью да наоборот. Хорошо, что сразу сел нога на ногу...

\- Это моя кузина из Калифорнийского, - резко отозвалась Данниль. - Приехала на выходные. Что, прикажешь оставлять ее одну в комнате на вечер?

\- Киска, это частная вечеринка.

Дженсену стало горячо от нарочито низкого, опасного тона, от наглого ленивого «киска», вызывающего вполне определенные ассоциации. Он сразу же постарался направить раздражающее возбуждение в нужное – женское – русло. Ах, так, да? Значит, пафосного придурка из левого местного колледжа даже именем крутого универа не проймешь? Окей. Камера, мотор, поехали!

Он повернулся к Джареду и посмотрел на него снизу вверх – медленно, изучающе, прекрасно зная, какое впечатление производит взгляд из-под длиннющих накрашенных ресниц. Во-от так, полюбоваться еще раз телом, которое уже наизусть выучил. Охрененно длинные ноги в дорогих брюках; пряжка ремня - задержать взгляд на долю секунды, будто пытаясь различить контуры члена, о котором насплетничали новые подружки; выше, выше – вдоль пуговиц небрежно выпущенной белой рубашки, крест-накрест по широченной твердой груди и плечам; дальше – длинная крепкая шея, загорелая, горячий контраст с белой тканью; раскрасневшийся рот, смешной нос; наконец, во второй раз за последние пять минут, глаза в глаза – рысьи, потемневшие, прищуренные.

\- Дженнифер Шаффер, - представился он, приподнимая выщипанную бровь. - Для своих – просто «Джен».

Джаред отпустил плечо Данниль и шагнул ближе, встал точно напротив. Он так же медленно осмотрел Джен: вобрал простые туфли, чулки, юбку, блузку, задержался на гелевой груди, довольно широких для девчонки плечах, добрался до вздернутого подбородка, обежал взглядом припудренные веснушки, заглянул в сверкающие вызовом глаза. И расплылся в доброжелательной, яркой, полудетской улыбке – так неожиданно, что Дженсен не сдержался, моргнул удивленно, хотя и видел ее раньше. Не осталось и следа от язвительного, избалованного папенькиного сынка. Солнечный абсолютно взгляд, ямочки на щеках... Эффект, черт дери, был поразительный, когда заряд обаяния предназначался для него одного – Дженсену показалось, что он в этот момент действительно понял, как должна ощущать себя девчонка, на которую обратил внимание парень ее мечты. От джаредовой улыбки хотелось растаять, опустить глаза... Хихикнуть. Что не очень-то подходило образу Дженнифер. А с другой стороны...

Джен кротко, смущенно улыбнулась в ответ и отвела взгляд. Ну?..

\- Джаред Падалеки, вице-президент студенческого братства, - представился Джаред и протянул руку. Дженсен пожал ее – как репетировали с Данниль, по-женски, следя за положением пальцев.

\- Так мне нельзя остаться? - спросил он, хитро поглядывая на Джареда из-под ресниц. Джаред осветил его все той же белозубой улыбкой.

\- Конечно, можно. Если будешь вести себя прилично, - подмигнул он.

\- Чтобы вести себя прилично, мне нужно выяснить правила приличия здешнего общества. - Дженсен пожалел, что предпочел линзы очкам – сейчас было бы очень в тему их кокетливо поправить. Умненькая Джен. Сексуальная и умная сучка, хотя такой ангелочек с виду. Джаред должен это понять.

\- Если оставишь мне свой электронный адрес, я перешлю тебе кодекс братства, - Джаред так и стоял, чуть наклонившись, не отпускал гладкую кисть. От него пахло крепким алкоголем и тяжелым одеколоном – слишком, пожалуй, густым для девятнадцатилетнего парня, но Джареду шло. Он вообще явно старался выглядеть старше, как и большинство его друзей, но ему чаще других удавалось действительно сойти за взрослого, несмотря на ребяческие ужимки. Вот эта игра контрастов, мать ее, и заводила Дженсена сильнее всего.

\- Мне, что, придется проштудировать весь кодекс, чтобы остаться на вечеринке?.. - браво, Джен. Потрясающе нелогично!

Джаред рассмеялся, беззастенчиво пожирая взглядом возмущенно надутые губы Дженсена. Может, он ошибался, и Джаред планирует «лечиться» после Сэнди ни к чему не обязывающим трахом, а не долгими ухаживаниями? Дженнифер ведь, если подумать, идеальный кандидат – в колледже ненадолго, шум поднять попросту не успеет, а сплетни... Даже если Данниль что-то и рассказала, то здорового скептицизма у отличницы Беркли должно быть хоть отбавляй.

Конечно, блин! Джаред обратил на нее внимание только потому, что она его не знает, а вовсе не из-за красивого личика и ладной, хоть и громоздкой немного, фигурки.

Так, стоп. Это уже отдает закомплексованной старшеклассницей, а Джен должна быть уверена в себе... В любом случае, смена планов – не очень здорово. Сейчас ведь возьмет да позовет танцевать, или предложит присоединиться к тусовке в дальнем углу, где все уже активно друг друга лапают. А Дженсен забил на паховые каналы.

\- Падалеки, тебе удобно так стоять? Спинка не затекла? - язвительно поинтересовалась Данниль. Дженсен ругнулся про себя: он настолько сосредоточился на Джареде, что умудрился на минуту забыть о подруге. Прочно же он попал.

Джаред выпрямился, отпуская его пальцы, и одарил Данниль невинной улыбкой. Ну, естественно – не будет же он теперь грубить кузине девушки, которую вознамерился очаровать. Сука. Восхитительная горячая сука.

\- Ты права, стоять и впрямь неудобно. Пойдемте выпьем? - он снова посмотрел Дженсену в губы, протянул ему руку и подмигнул: - Хочешь пунша, Джен? А я тебе вкратце расскажу, как правильно вести себя на наших вечеринках.

«Какой, к дьяволу, пунш? Хочу твою долбанную дубину в рот, немедленно», - подумал Дженсен. Дженнифер бы покраснела от таких мыслей. Жалко, что он все-таки не Дженнифер.

Он переглянулся с Данниль, коротко пожал плечами и встал, опираясь на широкую ладонь. Он ожидал, что Джаред по-хозяйски приобнимет его за плечи или выставит локоть, чтобы Джен взяла его под руку, но чертов ходячий Контраст вместо этого переплел их пальцы и качнул соединенными ладонями. Как дети ходят.

\- Дженни, солнышко, ничего, если я посижу с девчонками? Как-то настроения нет много пить. Ты веселись, только помни, о чем мы с тобой говорили. - Данниль бросила многозначительный взгляд на Джареда. Дженсен не был уверен, что готов остаться с ним наедине, но приходилось придерживаться образа: Дженнифер стопудово не из тех, кто будет чуть что цепляться за юбку подружки, или того хуже – заставлять ее чувствовать себя третьей лишней. Он кивнул, чмокнул Данниль в щеку и помахал ей рукой, надеясь, что не переигрывает.

\- Ого. Обо мне знают даже в Калифорнийском? Вот это репутация, - никакой нервозности, чистое самодовольство. Значит, пьянее, чем Дженсену показалось сначала. Принял перед вечеринкой, точно.

\- Да, я все о тебе знаю, - серьезно ответил Дженсен. Джаред повел его к бару.

\- Все-все? - флиртует. Интересно, его реально сейчас пронять? Или лучше не стоит поддаваться искушению?

\- Достаточно, чтобы заинтересоваться, - Дженсен погладил его палец, глядя прямо в глаза. - Хочешь секрет?

\- Конечно. - Пальцы пришлось разомкнуть, чтобы Джаред мог наполнить два стакана. Ладонь покалывало, хотелось прижать ее к губам, понюхать.

\- Я приехала не просто так, - сладкий, высокоградусный пунш неожиданно сильно обжег горло, Дженсен едва сдержал кашель, рискуя потерять тембр. - Я учусь в Беркли на социологическом, но основным факультативом взяла психологию, и у меня получается довольно специфический курсовой проект. У себя в универе копать трудно, а тут... В общем, не хочешь побыть подопытным кроликом?

\- А что мне за это будет? - Джаред все еще непробиваемо улыбался. Он одним глотком осушил полстакана, но даже не покосился в сторону тусовки, внимательно слушал и следил за каждым жестом новой знакомой. Дженсен не знал, как это трактовать.

\- Может, узнаешь о себе что-то новое, - он небрежно повел плечом и хитро улыбнулся. - Если есть что-то конкретное, чем я могу тебе отплатить, скажи.

Джаред на секунду нахмурился. Он не схватился за очевидно двусмысленную фразу, не стал возвращаться к тупому флирту, наоборот – припечатал удивительно серьезным, трезвым взглядом и спросил впрямую:

\- Почему я? Тут кандидатов – полная общага.

Дженсен растерялся.

\- Потому что ты первый подошел? - улыбнулся он. - Параноик. Ну все, я от тебя теперь точно не отцеплюсь.

Глубокие линии на лбу резко разгладились. Джаред коротко рассмеялся, допил пунш, выбросил стакан в мусорную корзину. И все-таки, несмотря на вернувшуюся улыбку, он переменился – его плечи, еще минуту назад гордо расправленные, сникли, в наклоне головы и шеи чувствовалось напряжение.

\- Хорошо. Слушай, Джен... Здесь редко появляются новые лица, поэтому я и подошел, окей? Оказалось, ты – кузина Данниль Харрис, а мы с ней не скажу, что взасос дружим, так что... Если хочешь покопаться у меня в мозгах, я хочу получить что-нибудь взамен.

\- Ты даже не знаешь еще, в чем суть моего проекта, - Дженсен удивленно приподнял брови. Джаред реагировал совсем не по плану. Ожидалось, что он воспримет предложение Дженни как намек на «свалить и уединиться», будет шутить, врать и изворачиваться, и в реферате можно будет налить кучу воды, описывая уклончивое поведение. А он схватил все на лету и всерьез. Интересно, это алкоголь его на такой лад настроил, или ситуация с Сэнди выбила из колеи настолько, что...

\- Я тебя вообще не знаю, но... Ты из Беркли, значит, ты умная. - Джаред пожал плечами. - Ты пишешь курсовую по психологии, хотя это не основная твоя специальность – значит, ты не просто в этом рубишь, но тебе еще и интересно. Так получилось, что мне сейчас нужен совет, понимаешь? А здесь мне не к кому обратиться.

\- Понимаю. - В горле образовался комок, в животе кольнуло, как в тот неимоверно долгий вечер, когда пришлось наблюдать за разбитым, едва не рыдающим Джаредом. У него взгляд сейчас был точно такой, пронзительно-грустный, и подбородок он выставил вперед с вызовом, будто принял дико сложное решение. Дженсена разрывало между восторгом предвкушения и страхом то ли близости, то ли разоблачения. Крепкие запахи алкоголя и одеколона щекотали ноздри, примешивали к водовороту неизбежное возбуждение. Джаред замер рядом с ним горячей притягательной статуей и ждал ответа. - Я понимаю, Джаред. Я не психотерапевт, конечно, но... Ты поможешь мне, я, возможно, помогу тебе, а в воскресенье вечером я уеду, и ты меня больше никогда не увидишь. Идеальный вариант, верно?

\- Верно. - Джаред снова огорошил его резким переходом к детской улыбке, а потом – коротким, небрежным, офигительно мягким поцелуем в щеку. - И ни слова кузине, хорошо?

\- Разумеется. - Дженсен выбросил свой стакан вслед за джаредовским. - Сейчас?

\- Сейчас. Пойдем в кабинет, нас там никто доставать не будет. Надо вскрываться, пока я пьян, - и опять короткий смешок.

Дженсену показалось, что он тоже опьянел, и вовсе не от пунша.

* * *

Кабинет президента (и, судя по всему, вице-президента) подкупал уютной мебелью и приглушенным светом. Дженсен чувствовал себя так, будто его усердно обхаживают после неплохого свидания в ресторане: Джаред пропустил его вперед сначала на лестнице, потом – в дверь, усадил на мягкий диван, выставил на стол очередную бутылку коньяка. До Дженсена не сразу дошло, что Джаред делает это по умолчанию, просто потому что Джен – девушка. Удалось расслабиться в тушке Дженнифер настолько, что он едва не забыл об игре: хоть пауза была недолгой, возвращаться к женскому голосу было сложно.

\- Джаред, сядь, - сказал он, откидываясь расслабленно на спинку дивана. Джаред послушно отставил завинченную бутылку и сел рядом, вполоборота к Дженнифер – одна рука на спинке, нога на ногу. «Огораживает», подумал Дженсен. Как же было странно сидеть так близко, и после долгой слежки на расстоянии все равно подмечать по привычке все движения, позы, взгляды... А Джаред снова переменился: закрылся, занервничал.

\- Прости, Джен, это дурацкая идея была, - он потер ладонью лоб. - Ты ведь и впрямь не это... Не профессионал, в общем. И не бармен какой-нибудь, чтобы, как в кино, под коньяк на жизнь жаловаться. Давай посидим просто? Расскажи мне про свой универ, про исследование... Беркли – это же охрененно круто! Я оттуда никого не знаю.

\- А ты не боишься, что пока я тут болтаю, ты протрезвеешь, и желание откровенничать отпадет? - Дженсен не выдержал и придвинулся поближе, так, чтобы джаредовы пальцы на спинке едва не касались его плеча.

\- Чтобы протрезветь, мне нужно гораздо больше, чем разговор. К тому же, я планирую выпить еще. - Джаред кивнул на бутылку. - Но клянусь, если сегодня не получится помочь тебе, я завтра нажрусь и буду в твоем полном распоряжении. Сейчас пока совсем неохота болтать о себе.

\- Хорошо. Что тебе рассказать?

\- Все. Мы же договорились. Ты рассказываешь мне, я – тебе. Давай, все, что угодно. Ну? - он пытливо вглядывался в лицо Джен честными черными глазами. Дженсена каким-то чудом, чуть ли не на физическом уровне осенило: Джаред очень, очень сильно пьян.

Джаред улыбнулся уголками губ и коротко кивнул – типа, давай, собирайся с мыслями, а сам дотянулся-таки до бутылки и стаканов. Дженсен попытался вспомнить, способна ли Джен вообще пить коньяк неразбавленным, но Джаред, перехватив озадаченный взгляд, покачал головой и ответил на невысказанный вопрос:

\- Я бы не стал. Но если сильно хочешь, я спущусь вниз и принесу тебе колы.

\- Не надо. - Дженсен специально принял бокал из его рук так, чтобы дотронуться до твердых костяшек. Ему до дрожи хотелось касаться, хоть кончиком пальца, хоть коленом, чтобы постоянно подтверждать: да, вот он, Джаред, сидит рядом, пьяный настолько, что контролирует не то что движения – каждый свой вздох. Круче всего сейчас было бы прекратить весь этот цирк с сеансом психотерапии, усесться Джареду на колени, запустить пальцы между пуговицами белоснежной рубашки... Попробовать нажать на все кнопки, что отвечают за переключение в режим безбашенного драйва, чтобы сорвался, выместил злость и горечь расставания с Сэнди. Он никак не мог предугадать, как Джаред отреагирует на то, что умница-Джен на самом деле парень, но интуиция подсказывала: не кулаком по яйцам, как думает Данниль. Нет, Джаред не такой. Вернее, такой, но если все сделать правильно, то...

\- Рассказывай, Джен, - повторил Джаред, делая крошечный глоток, и снова закинул ногу на ногу. Теперь их колени горячо соприкасались, и Дженсен был уверен, что Джаред, не будь он так сильно пьян, наверняка бы понял, что малышку Дженни трясет от банальной похоти.

Дженсен вздохнул, пригубил коньяк и начал рассказывать. Несколько сюжетных линий Джен полетело к чертям почти сразу – он, конечно, многое для нее придумал, но далеко не всю биографию. Получилось, что Дженни, как Дженсен, хотела в детстве стать певицей, потом – моделью, потом – актрисой, но ничто из этого не получалось у нее идеально, поэтому она вместо гонки за очередной ролью взялась за ум и поступила в Калифорнийский на социологическое отделение. Там попался классный преподаватель, который заинтересовал ее психологией, причем поставил перед студенткой именно такие задачи, что Дженнифер поняла: это единственный предмет, который предполагает для нее вызов.

Дженсен все равно чувствовал себя так, будто рассказывает не свою историю, и четко следил за композицией: ага, раз вспомнил школу, нужно рассказать о первом парне, втором, третьем, обронить пару слов о Мэтте, пересказать их с Данниль приколы, процитировать дурацкие грустные куплеты, которые сочинял вместе с Джейсоном, а потом отказался записывать.

Джаред смеялся, качал головой, серьезнел, снова смеялся. Он не перебил Дженсена ни разу, не вставлял реплики вроде «А я...», но не было повода усомниться в том, что он запомнил чуть ли не каждое слово. Он снова раскрылся, то и дело нежно сжимал дженсеново плечо, наклонялся ближе, дразнил улыбкой и запахом.

Похоть то отступала, то накатывала снова с каждой сменой выражения лица или позы Джареда. Джаред воспользовался паузой после очередного анекдота, чтобы отставить пустые стаканы на стол, а когда сел обратно, сказал охрипшим голосом:

\- Ты говоришь, что все еще не определилась ни с тем, кем хочешь стать, ни с тем, где хочешь жить, и даже не уверена, какие парни тебе больше нравятся. А если мечтать на полную катушку... Чего ты хочешь, Джен?

Дженсен устал от беспрестанной болтовни в чужом голосе, и, хоть выпил всего один бокал, чувствовал себя расслабленно-пьяным. Близость к Джареду, уютный диван, неожиданная откровенность сшивались в теплое обволакивающее полотно, мысли и реакции замедлялись. Дженсену пришла в голову одна конкретная фраза. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот откроет ящик Пандоры, но не мог не рискнуть.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы все было идеально, - пробормотал он, глядя Джареду прямо в глаза.

Джаред облизнул губы и втянул носом воздух. Сердце Дженсена заклокотало где-то в горле, выбритые бедра и подмышки зачесались, будто он в секунду вспотел с головы до ног. Дурацкая наигранная атмосфера романтики и единства из полотна превратилась в настоящий водопад; ему казалось в этот момент, что он любит Джареда всем сердцем, и даже помыслить не мог, что сегодня-завтра это закончится.

\- Я могу это понять, - сказал Джаред, зарываясь рукой в волосы. - Черт, ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Его тоже трясло. Пьяное чучело. Ну что ж, поздравляю, Дженнифер, тебе удалось его зацепить – подцепить, вернее. Радоваться бы нужно, а Дженсену было чуть-чуть страшно, хотя теперь он совершенно точно знал, что нужно делать, и четко знал, чего хочет.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я знаю, в чем твоя проблема? - спросил он тихо. Джаред вздрогнул.

\- Харрис разболтала?

\- Кузина, да, и подруги ее.

\- Блядство. - Джаред ударил кулаком по спинке дивана. И виновато сжал губы: - О... Извини.

\- Да ничего, Господи. - Дженсен невольно рассмеялся. Джаред выдавил кривую улыбку в ответ.

\- Так какая у тебя там тема? - спросил он, тяжело вздыхая. - С моими проблемами... Явно какой-нибудь Фрейд.

\- Не совсем. Ну... Частично.

\- Давай, говори.

Череда отрепетированных кокетливых взглядов и жестов, смущение, вот так, а теперь...

\- Джаред, тебя не привлекают мальчики?.. - было жалко ломать едва-едва образовавшуюся хрупкую связь, жалко и противно, но им будет легче потом. «Потом будет легче, Джей», думал Дженсен, играя телом, губами и голосом смешливую девчонку: - Черт, это слишком прямо, да?..

\- Да уж, слишком.

\- А если серьезно?

\- Нет, не привлекают. - Давай, Джаред, скажи это. Ну? - Хочешь, чтобы я доказал? Не боишься?

Джекпот, Дженни.

\- Честно? Не боюсь.

\- Ты же говорила, что в курсе моей не-совсем-психологической проблемы. Видимо, не в таких подробностях, как я опасался.

Злится. Ох как злится. Дженсен читал его глаза: еще бы – у них тут была неожиданно вспыхнувшая романтика, связь и понимание, сеанс, ха-ха, лечения – именно то, что Джареду было нужно, и чего он никак не ожидал получить всего лишь через три дня после адской ночи. А потом эта дура Дженнифер оказалась такой же, как они все, как Харрис и ее товарки, как чертова Сэнди, в которую сдуру влюбился.

Совсем чуть-чуть, и сорвется. Как дикий зверь: сидит, наблюдает, а стоит протянуть руку – вцепится и откусит.

Член Дженсена, вывернутый неудобно в утягивающих трусах, реагировал на происходящее не менее остро. Сложно было сосредоточиться на настоящем, когда в мыслях уже уплыл далеко вперед, под джаредовы неукротимые руки.

\- Я все знаю и ничего не боюсь, Джаред. - Дженнифер по-матерински погладила его по щеке. Челюсть под ладонью вмиг стала каменной, руки сжались в кулаки, но он пока держался. - Я не боюсь, но не буду утешать тебя после дурного опыта с твоей девушкой, не надейся даже.

\- Черт. Как жаль-то. - О, мы тоже умеем сцеживать яд одним-двумя словами? Идеальный. - Так значит, твой совет – попробовать с мальчиком? Гениально. Очень... психологично и глубоко, ничего не скажешь. Полезно.

\- Да нет, глупый, это не совет. Это – тема моего практического задания. «Латентный гомосексуализм». - Снисходительный тон действовал на Джареда как красная тряпка на быка. Давай, Джей, на хрен контроль, раскройся и возьми, ну же!

\- И ты выбрала меня.

\- И я выбрала тебя.

\- Но почему, черт?.. - он из последних сил цеплялся за остатки контроля. Растрепанный, потный, совершенно идеально психованный, как оборотень из фильма ужасов.

\- Интуиция. - Дженнифер подмигнула, проводя ногтем по мокрой шее.

\- Интуиция? - Джаред улыбнулся. Дженсену стало по-настоящему, до дрожи страшно. И хорошо – тоже до дрожи. - Иди сюда, Джен.

Он целовался жестко и грязно, царапал зубами губы, а щетиной – непривычно гладкий подбородок, одной рукой сминал воротник блузки, а второй обхватил шею, будто собирался придушить – властно, грубо и сильно. Тяжело и пьяно дыша, он – черт – пользовал языком податливый рот; Дженсен подставился с беспомощным стоном, запрокинул голову, последняя мысль вспыхнула и исчезла: как можно требовать от него что-то, глупые девчонки, как, если можно просто, без условностей, отдаться? Как можно не отдаться, если он давит на пульсирующую вену широким пальцем, а потом пошлым жестом хватает за щеки, заставляя открыться, превратить губы в идеально круглую дырку, лижет по контуру, будто смазывая, а потом вдруг отступает и ловит язык, посасывает нежно?

Когда Джаред отстранился, ноги у Дженсена тряслись так сильно, что он готов был сползти с дивана на пол, но Джаред не дал ему передышки: схватил за запястье и прижал открытую ладонь к вздыбленной ширинке.

\- Ну? Смотри. На, попробуй рукой. Потрогай, давай. Несмотря на то, что я пьян в стельку. Чувствуешь, твою мать? - Он выплевывал каждое слово срывающимся шепотом. Дженсен вырвал руку из тисков пальцев и ударил Джареда с размаху по щеке, чтобы чуть-чуть отрезвить, привлечь его внимание. Джаред охнул, поперхнулся, и в следующую секунду раскрыл широко глаза и рот, потому что Дженсен скользнул на ковер, втиснулся фальшивой грудью между ног, огладил обеими руками бедра от колен и к паху, вернул ладонь туда, где Джаред требовал его потрогать, надавил чувствительно, распластал пальцы, нащупывая толстые твердые контуры.

\- Чувствую, - выдохнул он почти-своим голосом.

\- Джен, - Джаред больно вцепился ему в плечи. Пощечина и смена поведения заставили его восстановить подобие контроля, но теперь уже Дженсену было не до контроля, хотелось побыстрее сместить баланс, обрушить последнее препятствие, разбить последний замок на дверях джаредовой клетки – и превратиться наконец из охотника в жертву, позволить дикому зверю разорвать себя на клочки. Впервые в жизни уйти в настоящий отрыв.

\- Я сказала, что не буду утешать тебя, Джаред, - он двигал ладонью медленно и мягко, именно что утешая, в противовес хлесткому тону. - Потому что ты не в утешении нуждаешься.

\- А в чем? - тупо переспросил Джаред.

\- Думай. - Дженсен встал на четвереньки, прогнулся, насколько мог, опираясь о Джареда локтями, склонил голову ему на бедро, снова стал осторожно поглаживать между ног. Чулки на коленках неприятно сморщились, юбка смялась, блузка задралась на спине, застежка лифчика больно впивалась в кожу, укладка растрепалась. Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточился, и, когда посмотрел на Джареда снизу вверх, неудобно вывернув шею, совершенно слился с Дженнифер – с той ее частью, которая умела и беззастенчиво отрываться, и похотливо выставляться, и начисто лишалась всех моральных блоков ее создателя. Давай, Джаред. Давай-давай-давай, действуй, твой выход.

\- Это все шутка какая-то, да? Джек с пацанами прикололись? Или девчонки за Сэнди мстят, а? - Джаред тяжело дышал, облизывая исцелованные губы. Он зарылся пальцами в гладкие волосы Дженнифер – мягко, аккуратно, будто не верил, что все происходит на самом деле. - Откуда ты вообще свалилась на мою голову, Джен...

\- Это не шутка, - Дженсен настойчиво чиркнул ногтем вверх-вниз. Джаред шумно вздохнул и потер ладонью потный лоб. Он весь расслабился, глаза потухли, будто завод кончился, батарейка села.

Дженсен вмиг понял, что будет дальше, и готов был разрыдаться от накатившей изнутри пустоты, неудовлетворенной жажды, горечи, что шанс упущен.

\- Встань, - попросил Джаред тихо. Дженсен встал, одернул юбку, нервно заправил за ухо выбившийся локон. Он все еще мог играть телом, но не мог скрыть разочарованной гримасы, и острое чувство дежавю только усилило пульсирующее отвращение к самому себе: Джаред выглядел точно так, как после секса с Сэнди – сидел, ссутулившись, разбитый, виноватый, потерянный, хотя повод был абсолютно противоположный.

Ну нет. Так не пойдет. Так нельзя. Это не настоящий Джаред, не его Джаред, он просто болен, и нужно его вылечить, и если Дженсен этого не сделает сейчас, его обгонит какая-нибудь умная, красивая и смелая девчонка с настоящими сиськами и подходящей дыркой, которая все равно потом бросит его из-за какой-нибудь глупости типа забытой годовщины, и Джаред никогда не узнает, что такое идеально.

\- Мать твою, Джаред! - воскликнул он, выжимая все, что мог, из севшего горла. Получилось достаточно визгливо и истерично, чтобы подстегнуть их обоих. - Если ты так же вел себя с Сэнди, ничего удивительного, что она тебя кинула.

\- Что?.. - Джаред непонимающе моргнул. Наконец-то он выглядел как большинство перебравших горячительного людей: вялый, плохо соображающий, глаза-щелочки. Дженсену хотелось целовать его глаза, и нос, и щеки.

\- Может, ты и не скрытый гей, но не мужик точно! - Дженнифер будто прорвало. Дженсен сам офигел от того, что она несла и собиралась нести, но это могло помочь всем – и Джен, и Дженсену, и Джареду. Она выпрямилась во весь неженский рост, расправила неженские плечи, упирая руки в бока, выставила вперед объемную гелевую грудь и сверкнула разъяренными глазами. «Неудовлетворенные женщины – это страшно», вспомнилась заезженная присказка Криса. Ха. Приплыли.

\- Джен, успокойся, - Джаред встал (Дженсен подсознательно продолжал конспектировать: все верно, он инстинктивно готовится к драке, выказывает естественное преимущество), попытался взять девушку за запястье, но Дженнифер отступила на шаг – рука повисла, шлепнулась о бедро. - Джен, я не оправдал твоих ожиданий, я понимаю. Но ты меня не знаешь, и...

\- Да ни черта ты не понимаешь, ни черта вообще! Я тебя знаю. Знаю, ясно?

«Дура. Вот же дура малолетняя», думал Дженсен, прикусывая до боли не-свою губу, сжимая не-свои зубы, чтобы, не дай Боже, не разрыдаться тут от бессильной бабской злости. Будь он на месте Джареда, постарался бы смыться куда подальше от психованной истерички, но Джаред смотрел на нее во все глаза, сдвинув брови озабоченно, будто видел что-то, чего не видел в Дженнифер сам Дженсен.

\- Ты красивая, - сказал он вдруг таким тоном, словно только что это заметил, или удивлялся самому факту. Как будто он подпустил бы к себе некрасивую девушку, избалованный уебок.

Дженсен выдохнул, облизнул губы, позволил Джареду взять его за подбородок и отклонить голову чуть-чуть назад. Ладонь у него была горячая и на удивление сухая. Дженнифер на время смолкла.

\- Ты все неправильно делаешь, - пробормотал он.

\- А как правильно? - спросил Джаред так же тихо.

\- Как тебе хочется, так и правильно.

\- Так нельзя. - Он опустил глаза, но ладонь не убрал. Дженсен бездумно поправил смятый воротник его рубашки и снова передал «поводья» Джен: обнял Джареда за шею, прильнул близко, упираясь упругим лифчиком в твердую грудь.

\- Можно, Джаред.

\- Не сейчас. - Джаред коснулся такими же сухими, как и ладонь, губами его лба. Дженсена все еще взрывало от двойственности по двум линиям – он сам и малышка Дженнифер, жертва и охотник. Одно слово вспыхивало где-то изнутри век и стекало на язык: попал, попал, так крепко подсел, хотя и не было еще ничего, «люблю-хочу-мой-твой».

\- Не сейчас, - согласился он.

\- Завтра, - пообещал Джаред. - Когда я просплюсь и пойму, что ты мне не приснилась на хрен, как ангел какой-нибудь, или воображаемый друг по имени Фредди.

Дженсен глухо рассмеялся в щекотный подбородок.

* * *

Джаред настоял на том, чтобы проводить Дженнифер до общежития – вдруг заблудится в незнакомом колледже поздно ночью?.. Он сам понимал, что повод бредовый, но стоило им договориться о следующей встрече, как ему явно резко расхотелось отпускать Джен. Они спустились в гостиную, держась за руки, потом в обнимку протискивались между целующихся и танцующих пар, стараясь не смотреть туда, где бушевала оргия; на воздухе Джаред снова обрел полупьяный контроль, а еще у него развязался язык, и Дженсена глубже втянуло в вязкий омут: Джаред будто чувствовал, что говорить Дженсен уже не в силах, и заполнял паузы, которые, в общем-то, и так не были тяжелыми, всем, что приходило ему в голову. Он болтал не переставая – о футболе, о родителях, о школьных приятелях, о том, как любит вытертые сиденья в своей тачке и запах разгоряченной сухой земли в сквере ранней осенью, кайф от победы и просто – бегать. Он отпускал руку Дженсена и принимался кружить вокруг него, изображая свои лучшие передачи, смеялся, запрокинув голову, в ответ на скептически приподнятые брови, но, сколько Дженсен ни ждал, не извинялся за разговоры на якобы не интересные Джен темы. Это грело, подстегивало, кружило голову: он все-таки получил такого Джареда, пусть не в постели, но даже лучше – пробежками по скверу, рукой в руке, задорным блеском в глазах.

\- Ты круто пахнешь, - сообщил Джаред, повисая у Дженсена на плече после очередной череды прыжков и утыкаясь носом в ухо. - Ты такая высокая, офигеть просто!

\- Ненавижу свой рост, - «признался» Дженсен. Тут все было предельно банально, он точно знал, что нужно говорить, даже если бы не прорабатывал усердно женский характер: - Хочу быть как Сэнди. Или хотя бы как Данниль.

\- Совсем обалдела, что ли? - брякнул Джаред, останавливая его ненавязчиво-властной ладонью на затылке. - Знаешь, как офигенно не сгибаться вдвое, когда целуешься?

\- Знаю, - Дженсен поцеловал его, коротко и сладко, с довольной улыбкой откидываясь на поддерживающую руку. Говорить Джареду правду было почти так же приятно, как целовать его: - Все мои парни были ниже меня. Без исключений. Жуть как достало.

\- Меня бы тоже бесило, - сочувственно кивнул Джаред. Кивая, он черкнул кончиком носа по носу Дженсена, и они одновременно рассмеялись.

\- Тебе все-таки положено быть выше, умник, - усмехнулся Дженсен. Джаред закатил глаза, снова засмеялся, отстранился, оставив на плечах только кончики пальцев.

\- Ты такая красивая, такая красивая, - пробормотал он завороженно.

\- Давай так, - Дженсен деловито прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться, опасаясь, что чистейшее, неприкрытое удовольствие от комплимента перекроет глас разума, он ляпнет какую-нибудь несусветную глупость, и это будет слишком даже для Дженнифер. - Давай так, Джаред: я верю твоим сладким речам, а ты веришь мне.

\- Джен, - Джаред тут же закрылся, хотя и не убрал руки. - Мы же договорились. Не сейчас.

\- Хорошо. Но на будущее, Джаред. Давай?

Он неопределенно повел плечом, взял Дженсена за руку и повел дальше по гладкой асфальтовой дорожке к общежитию. Настроение было разбито напрочь, но Дженсен понимал, что Джареду нужно подумать. Спокойно поваляться и подумать – и, да, поверить, что Джен ему не привиделась. Джаред уже считал ее идеальной для себя, в этом Дженсен ни секунды не сомневался.

Они резко перескочили в ту стадию близости, когда Джаред из игрушки, идеи, подопытного кролика превратился в кого-то живого, осязаемого, желанного. Настолько желанного, что мысли о прекращении игры пугали сильнее, чем скорое разоблачение. И все равно Дженсен изо всех сил старался не думать о том, как сочетать мисс Шаффер с учебой, как не спалить собственное лицо, не запутаться, не завраться, не мучиться из-за вранья совестью.

* * *

Данниль вернулась к себе в комнату только под утро. Дженсен уже успел переодеться, помыться, найти оптимально удобную резинку для волос, два раза подрочить, выкурить полпачки сигарет, едва не уснуть прямо на балконе и миллион раз пролистать список контактов в мобильнике, просто чтобы самодовольно улыбнуться номеру Джареда.

\- С кем трахалась? - спросил он, открывая дверь и усмехаясь растрепанной рыжей гриве.

\- Да так, - уклончиво ответила Данниль и отмахнулась. - Спать. Все – завтра. Ты как хочешь, Дженнифер, а я – спааать...

\- Эй, ты не хочешь спросить меня, как все прошло?

\- Если ты не с Падалеки, то ничего не было, - Данниль шустро раздевалась, - а если ничего не было, то и спрашивать не о чем.

\- Зануда.

\- Трансуха.

\- Дан, кто тебя обидел? - Дженсен в мгновение ока посерьезнел. - Опять братки хотели групповушку устроить? - «Я скажу Джареду, и он с ними разберется», едва не слетело с языка. Дженсен проглотил истеричный смешок.

\- А, к черту. Не баба же ты, в самом деле! - Данниль, как была, в лифчике и трусах, остановилась посреди комнаты, сложила руки на груди и посмотрела на друга раздраженно.

\- Что случилось? - Дженсен нервно потеребил кончик хвоста.

\- Значит, трахаемся мы с Кевином, - Данниль взяла с подоконника сигареты и закурила прямо в комнате, старательно не глядя на Дженсена, - и тут вваливается твой Падалеки, странный такой, не то чтобы пьяный – будто укуренный. Говорит: Харрис, кончай быстрее, поговорить надо.

\- И чего? - не понял Дженсен. - Мы же прорабатывали вариант, что он начнет расспрашивать тебя обо мне. Ну, то есть, о Джен.

\- Мы едва не подрались, Дженсен! - воскликнула она. Будто пощечину влепила. - Его трое парней держали. Вопил всякий бред, типа, «Я девушку своей мечты встретил, а ты мне все на хрен испоганила заранее, сплетница ебаная!» По нему правда психушка плачет. Честно, я боюсь, он с катушек съехал совсем. Дженсен, пожалуйста, забей на него. Игрушки кончились. Дженсен?..

Первым побуждением было достать телефон и позвонить Джареду. Глупый придурок все понял неправильно. Или просто думал слишком много?.. Проводил Дженсена, вернулся в кабинет, надрался до зеленых чертей в глазах, напридумывал себе невесть что... А может, и не надирался даже. Может, это просто был срыв, которого он не позволил себе с Дженнифер. Чертов неуверенный в себе идиот!

\- Ты ему звонить собрался? - Данниль выдохнула дым и сухо рассмеялась. - Он дрыхнет. В него влили полбутылки вискаря как минимум. Впридачу ко всему, что он уже успел принять за вечер.

Ох, как ему завтра будет хреново...

\- Дан, - Дженсен сдвинул очки на кончик носа и потер глаза рукой. - Он не псих, поверь мне. Он просто такой и есть, понимаешь...

\- Единственное, что я понимаю – кое-кто вбил в свою дурацкую башку, что влюбился в психованного урода. К сведению: ты не девушка его мечты, Дженсен. Ты вообще не девушка. Забыл?

\- Не забыл! - взорвался Дженсен. - Это мое дело, Дан. Ты мне офигенно помогла, я без тебя ничего бы не сделал, спасибо, но теперь это только мое дело.

\- Уебок. Мне же потом тебя навещать в больнице, когда он переломает тебе ребра, увидев, что у «девушки мечты» нет сисек!

\- Ты не понимаешь, - упрямо повторил Дженсен.

\- Я знаю его дольше, чем ты, - безжалостно отрезала Данниль. - Я знаю его заебы и заглюки, хоть и почти не сталкивалась с ними лично. И, так уж и быть, хорошие качества тоже знаю, но не ищи двойное дно там, где его нет, Дженсен. Он моральный урод, просто раньше это скрывал, а теперь все дерьмо полезло наружу. Окей, я преувеличиваю, он не псих в буквальном смысле слова, он просто мудак. Чистейший.

\- Я не хочу разговаривать с тобой о нем, - в тон ей отозвался Дженсен. - Спокойной ночи, Данни.

Его трясло. Сначала он хотел остаться в комнате Данниль на ночь (все равно ее соседка на выходные смылась, да и женские шмотки перетаскивать к себе он не решился бы), но теперь был готов потерпеть чужое грязное полотенце на своей сушилке, лишь бы сбежать от грубой правды.

Где он просчитался? Почему Джаред его не понял? Какого черта он должен один отдуваться? Ведь это Джаред виноват, это все он, он и его долбанные срывы! Дженсен никогда раньше не фантазировал о полной передаче контроля партнеру – слишком рискованно, вдруг все пойдет не так, не идеально?.. Только Джаред разбудил это в нем, разбередил, как свежую царапину, и теперь было больно: вроде бы Джаред пообещал подуть на ранку и зализать кончиком языка, чтобы полегчало, а потом оставил все как есть.

Дженсен не мог ошибиться. Просто не мог. Джаред назвал Джен идеальной. Значит, проблема не в поставленной цели, а в средствах ее достижения. Как ни противно было это признавать, он попросту поторопился. Но как же лень придумывать новый план! Как же не хочется называть это «планом» вообще.

\- Дженсен, не дури. Зачем тебе Падалеки? Тут полно нормальных парней.

\- Мне нравится Джаред, - сказал Дженсен. Данниль закрыла глаза ладонью и покачала головой. Это действительно все объясняло.

* * *

Джаред позвонил вечером, как только проспался. Дженсен как раз стоял перед зеркалом Данниль и примерял длинную юбку – слишком уж резали глаз собственные ноги, хотя Джаред наверняка даже внимания не обратил. Он пожалел, что Дан застряла в душе, хотелось высунуть язык и сказать ей: «Ты еще не веришь, что мы с этим парнем созданы друг для друга? Смотри - телепатия в действии!»

Его влюбленность углублялась будто бы из упрямства, из чувства противоречия.

\- Доброе утро, - зевнул в трубку Джаред.

\- Доброе утро, - отозвался Дженсен. И сразу пожалел, что начал смеяться – не расслышал как следует смех Джареда.

\- Ты ведь все еще хочешь сделать из меня гея, - легкий, жизнерадостный, флиртующий. Трезвый.

\- Жду не дождусь попробовать, - подтвердил Дженсен, зажимая мобильник плечом, чтобы застегнуть лифчик.

\- Тогда с тебя флэшка с рефератом, с меня – алкоголь и душевные терзания.

\- Через полчаса в сквере? Алкоголь добудем вместе. Терзания, если хочешь, тоже.

\- Окей, по рукам.

\- До встречи, Джаред.

\- Джен?

\- Что?

\- До встречи, Джен.

Данниль вышла из душа и выставила перед ним угрожающе пухлую косметичку. Все время, что его красили, Дженсен парировал хмурые взгляды дурацкой широкой улыбкой: делал вид, что издевается, а на самом деле ни черта не играл – это была его, Дженсена, улыбка, но хрена с два он стал бы улыбаться так в открытую.

* * *

\- Я просто хочу прогулять недельку. Преподы меня любят, они простят, - соврал Дженсен тем же вечером. Джаред с радостным воплем подхватил его за бедра и закружил. К этому легко было привыкнуть.

\- Ты не язви, Джен, но у меня, кажется, переходный возраст, - сказал он чуть позже, воруя у Дженсена сигарету.

* * *

\- Больше всего на свете хочу тебе отсосать, но ты морально не готов, - шутливо пробормотал Дженсен в понедельник, притираясь носом к густому затылку. Джаред серьезно кивнул, отхлебнул еще виски, поцеловал его в ладонь и продолжил печатать – он вызвался помочь Джен с исследованием.

\- Ты права, конечно, ты во всем права, - спустя всего час он прятал нос у Джен за ухом. - Чувствую себя иногда, как в клетке.

* * *

\- Меня убьют в колледже, но я хочу остаться с тобой, - в среду.

\- Я не знаю, что буду делать, когда ты уедешь, Джен.

* * *

\- Расскажи что-нибудь. Устала говорить, - в четверг, вместо пар, у озера, с бутылкой любимого пива в руке и с любимой пушистой башкой на коленях.

\- У меня есть одна история, дикая, но ты ведь не испугаешься? Когда был мелкий, бабушка рассказывала. Эй, не ржать!

* * *

\- Ладно, я тебе спою, только засыпай быстрее, - в пятницу, у изголовья его кровати. - Кажется, твои волосы – мой новый фетиш.

\- Ты – мой новый фетиш.

\- Оч-чень оригинально, Падалеки. Спокойной ночи.

\- Я знаю, кто ты. Точно. Стопудово! Это все объясняет!

\- Ну, и кто же я?

\- Ты – Мэри Поппинс! Ты прилетела на зонтике, чтобы рассказывать мне сказки на ночь.

\- Господи Боже. Я что, такая же стерва?

\- Такое же совершенство.

* * *

И только в субботу Дженсен заметил, что что-то не так. Он прогуливал пары, почти не вылезал из женской одежды, оставался на ночь у Криса на старом диване, краситься ходил в салон к Кэти, поэтому ни разу за неделю не встретился с Данниль. Но его настолько затянул в себя Джаред, постоянный водоворот желания, беспокойства и лже-правды, что мучиться совестью не оставалось сил.

В субботу Данниль позвонила сама, долго ругалась, а потом ткнула его носом в очевидное: за неделю их родной колледж какого-то черта превратился из колледжа в среднюю школу. Она минут двадцать распиналась про бойкот и холодную войну, но Дженсен плохо слушал: он перегонял в ноутбук фотографии, сделанные Джаредом у озера, и подолгу зависал над каждой. Наконец Данниль сообщила, что Дженнифер ждут в качестве почетного гостя на очередном военном совете женской части общежития, и нажала на сброс. Тут до него начало доходить.

Впервые в жизни Дженсен предпочел расспросить обо всем кого-то, кроме Данни. Джаред, как выяснилось, старательно избегал этой темы всю неделю.

\- Я думал, ты знаешь, ты ведь живешь с Харрис, - удивился он. Дженсен пожал плечами. Он с трудом поборол искушение развести Джареда на выброс ревности: всего-то нужно было признаться, что остается на ночь не у кузины, а у парня с четвертого курса. Но нет, не сейчас.

\- Они, кажется, никак не могли решить, достойна ли я быть в штабе. Ну, Джей?

Джаред привычно растянулся поперек кровати и устроил голову у Дженсена на коленях. Ему явно не хотелось болтать, но Дженсен продолжал настойчиво почесывать его за ухом, и в конце концов он расслабился, довольно сощурился, хмыкнул и заговорил:

\- Это Майя начала.

\- Соседка Сэнди? - Окей. Предсказуемо.

\- Ага. Сомневаюсь, что сама Сэнди была «за», но ты же их знаешь.

\- Знаю.

\- Ты права, наверное. Насчет того, что они не могли решить, друг ты им или враг...

\- ...потому что слишком мало времени прошло с тех пор, как вы с Сэнди разбежались, и я – корень мирового зла, - кивнул Дженсен. - Девчонки, мать их.

Джаред приоткрыл один глаз и рассмеялся. Дженсен фыркнул – они это уже проходили. Джаред недавно вякнул (в шутку в связи с рефератом, конечно), что чувствует себя геем с Джен, потому что она мыслит как пацан. Вообще-то шутка лежала на поверхности, но Дженсен цеплялся за нее, как утопающий за соломинку. Еще немного потянуть, еще день-два-неделю, а потом сказать правду. Страшно.

\- Парни мои бесятся, - продолжил Джаред со вздохом. - С одной стороны, они врубаются, что я на данном этапе уже ничего не могу сделать, а с другой – я ж типа виноват в том, что им теперь никто из наших не дает. Не дают – ладно еще, они даже разговаривать с нами отказываются! Ходят мимо с гордыми рожами, и все. Должны были тусоваться сегодня, а получается какая-то холостяцкая бухаловка, хоть шлюх зови. И атмосфера в спортзале ни к черту, тренировку последнюю слили на хрен, старик Клейтон рвет и мечет.

\- Им не дают, а некоторые сами не берут, и они об этом знают. Меня бы тоже бесило, - вырвалось у Дженсена со смешком. Он тут же прикусил язык – от шуток про секс все еще становилось не по себе, но когда Джаред переставал фильтровать «женские» и «мужские» темы, его по инерции сносило с тормозов тоже. Джаред был слишком разным с ним и со своей компанией, Дженсена это не то чтобы раздражало, просто хотелось всего и сразу.

\- Глупая ты, - Джаред улыбался. К удивлению Дженсена, он не напрягся, не начал закрываться. Господи, нужно сказать ему прямо сейчас. Вот прямо сейчас. Прямо... - Джен, иди сюда.

Он сдвинулся с дженсеновых колен и лег наконец по-человечески, башкой на подушку. Дженсен вполз в его объятия, вытянулся рядом, прижимаясь крепко, и в который раз порадовался, что все-таки освоил технику упрятывания члена в паховые каналы – можно было хоть оседлать Джареда и не спалиться. Правда, когда неизбежно начинал заводиться, становилось жуть как неудобно. К счастью, Джаред четко ограничивал пока рамки, хотя Дженсен не выдерживал, провоцировал иногда, заявлял, что Джаред ломается, точно целка на выпускном. Джаред не спорил: мол, как скажешь, Джен, целка так целка.

\- Перевернись, - попросил Джаред ему в губы. Дженсен перекатился на другой бок, прижался спиной к груди. Джаред прав: так лучше, так жарче и ближе, не мешает накладная грудь. Джаред обнял его за талию одной рукой, приковывая к себе, и прикусил легонько ухо. У него выработалась какая-то нездоровая фиксация на ушах Дженнифер.

\- Джей, покажи мне, - Дженсен двинул бедрами, притираясь поясницей к паху, зная, что у Джареда встанет мгновенно. Он уже привык постоянно хотеть и не получать, начал испытывать чисто эмоциональный кайф от ответного желания, и не мог не думать, что так, наверное, и хотят девушки. С обязательной эмоциональной привязкой, которой иногда вполне хватает. А иначе зачем им имитировать оргазм?..

\- Джен, ты просто не представляешь всего, что я хочу с тобой сделать, - глухо отозвался Джаред, сжимая пальцы на бедре сильно, до боли. - Просто не представляешь.

\- Я не хочу представлять. Я хочу сюрприз.

\- Сбежишь ты от меня после таких сюрпризов...

\- Идиот.

\- ...и будешь права.

Дженсен бессильно застонал: Джаред заводился от собственных мыслей, упирался готовым стояком ему в копчик, и Дженсен был уверен, что мог бы прочитать его мысли, но Джаред будто выставил ментальный блок. После каждого свидания они неизбежно скатывались к этому – возбуждались оба так, что готовы были кончить в трусы, Дженсен увещевал, напирал, издевался и злился, а Джаред только вздыхал виновато и целовал его порывисто, так, что Дженсен всякий раз тщетно надеялся: «Вот, это затем, чтобы меня заткнуть».

\- Твою мать, Джаред. Я тебя, конечно, сильно люблю, но ты повторяешься.

Последние два слова заглушило рычание Джареда. Он бился в клетке, выл, рвался наружу. Дженсену тоже хотелось выть: трусливый актеришка под маской идеальной Дженнифер никак не мог решиться на единственно верный шаг. Он догадывался, что драматизирует – наверное, по-женски, и совершенно точно боялся – по-мужски, по-гейски, черт подери. В голове вертелись чисто женские, чисто дженниферовские приемы. Можно было бы сказать: «Джей, сокровище, я ведь здесь не навечно. Свалю в понедельник». Или, как в день знакомства: «Ты трус, Падалеки. Трус и девчонка. Дженнифер и Джарельдина – да мы прекрасная лесбийская пара!»

Джареду требовался триггер, но Дженсен уже перепробовал все уловки из скудного арсенала. Имеющегося оружия катастрофически не хватало. «Люблю» было последним ружьем, и вот оно выстрелило, а ничего толком не изменилось.

Джаред сжал его, как в тисках, резко, а потом так же резко ослабил хватку.

\- Мне пора на тренировку, - пророкотал он. - Сегодня в восемь жди в гостиной.

\- Прекрасно. Мне как раз надо сделать домашку и помыться. На тот случай, если ты все-таки преодолеешь комплексы и соберешься трахнуть меня в задницу на прощание.

Джаред снова зарычал ему в затылок и инстинктивно проехался членом вверх-вниз. Ну, хоть что-то. Дженсен неприкрыто тащился от реакции Джареда на бесстыдные заявления Дженнифер; долбанный стояк, сжатый со всех сторон кожей и тканью, горел и пульсировал будто в унисон с искрами ярости, которые наверняка сейчас мерцали у Джареда в глазах.

\- Ты... Ты. Нереальная. Охуительная. Сссука, - Джаред сгреб его в охапку, развернул к себе и, как ожидалось, заткнул рот языком.

\- А ты, ты... - Дженсен укусил его за кончик языка, пытаясь отдышаться, - ты – нереальный уебок, Джей.

\- Не смей уезжать. - Джаред грубо зарылся пальцами в изрядно растрепавшуюся укладку и дернул. - Не смей, понятно? Я тебя из-под земли достану. Я за тобой уеду. Переведусь в Беркли. Узнаю домашний адрес и попрусь просить руки и сердца. Так заебу, что пожалеешь, что вообще со мной заговорила. Ясно, Джен?

\- Господи. - Дженсен сжал бедра и широко-широко открыл глаза. Лицо Джареда мелькало вплотную, разрозненными слайдами: раскрасневшиеся скулы, окосевшие глаза, вытянувшиеся в шоке щеки, замершие вздутые ноздри. - Джей, Господи, Джей.

Теснее, еще теснее, еще немного – напрячь мышцы, втереться между ягодиц и в толстую фиксирующую прокладку, а глазами – в Джареда, волшебно бешеного, взмокшего от осознания, что Дженнифер вот-вот кончит для него просто так, из-за одной только близости. «Спорю на что хочешь, ты не знал, что девчонки так могут», - хотел сказать Дженсен, но даже если смог бы выговорить хоть слово, не успел бы. Джаред перебил его грязным стоном и хриплым шепотом:

\- Джен-Дженни-Дженни-девочка моя.

Именно так, черт, «девочка»! Дженсен выставил ладонь вперед, а коленкой парировал коленку, не давая Джареду поучаствовать – паника правды пробивалась даже сквозь мучительно-потный кайф. Тогда Джаред вцепился в единственное, что было доступно – в бедро.

Это был самый странный оргазм в жизни Дженсена. Трясло дико, в трусах все слипалось, но не так, как должно было – еще бы, сперма вытекала не спереди, а сзади, как будто он... Блядь, как будто не добежал до туалета. Джаред бился о его ладонь, как бабочка об стекло, и взглядом, дыханием выдавливал, выдаивал, дергался, но не мог преодолеть сопротивление неожиданно сильной руки.

\- Чертов... Чертов горячий уебок, - прошептал Дженсен. Мозг вдруг вспомнил, что у него две руки, и отправил сигнал – свободную попробовать пропихнуть Джареду в джинсы: - Твою мать, твою мать, Джей, скажи, говори. Блядь, какой же ты мокрый, ненавижу...

\- Хочу выдрать тебя, - сказал Джаред четко, и Дженсена словно вбросило во второй оргазм, как самую настоящую женщину. - Хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, Джен.

\- Еще, - Дженсен тряхнул головой и вывернул руку, царапая ногтями головку, пытаясь обнять ее пальцами. Судороги стихали, но Джаред все еще трясся, передавал, как по проводу, разряды. Он кончал так, как напивался: чем ближе к полной отключке, тем резче взгляд, грубее голос, движения и слова – четче.

\- Хочу привязать тебя, только... Только не ремнем, не веревкой... Собой привязать. - Ноздри выдавали его, дергались, вздувались. - Придавить. Раздавить. Распять. Размазать по себе... Дженнифер!

Дженнифер и Дженсен знали, что делать дальше. Слова сами слетали с языка, как любимая песня, да и голос его/ее выливался, вытекал мягко и высоко, разве что самую чуточку хрипло, как колыбельная:

\- Не надо, Джей, пожалуйста, не надо больно. Что же ты делаешь со мной? Садист, мой любимый садист, перестань, пожалуйста.

Джаред рвано дышал, замедляя толчки в мягкую ладонь. Дженсен все-таки скатился с песни на шепот, гладил Джареда по плечу, шее, умолял не делать бедной девочке больно.

Как же это распаляло.

\- Ты останешься? - прошептал Джаред. Он аккуратно вытянул липкую руку из трусов и приложил открытую пятерню к груди. На рубашке остался мутный отпечаток.

\- Я приду в восемь, - ответил Дженсен. Грязная рука не вызывала отвращения - сердце Джареда долбилось прямо в пальцы.

\- Я тебя, типа, люблю, Джен.

Долбанная «эмоциональная привязка» в последний раз крутанула в животе теплое колесо, и Дженсен засмеялся звонко, закашлялся, снова засмеялся. Вместо усталости и извечного волнения он чувствовал только свежесть.

\- Ты – мой контрастный душ, Джаред...

О настоящем душе он и не подумал, несмотря на липкое месиво в трусах. У него сейчас были дела поважнее: умыть, причесать и отвести на тренировку ошалелого, всклокоченного бойфренда.

* * *

Дженсен предполагал, что Женский Совет Данниль позволила созвать у себя только для того, чтобы обеспечить другу-лузеру возможность оценить масштабы бедствия. Из дюжины девчонок половина смотрела на него с неодобрением, а половина – с откровенным сочувствием: думали, видать, что малышка Дженнифер влюбилась и не осознает всей серьезности положения.

Дженсен устроился в самом углу кровати Данни, закутался в розовый банный халат, из-под которого торчали только наманикюренные пальцы ног, и молча слушал. Дискуссия (точнее, обмен ядом, историями из серии «я сказала «нет», но он все равно продолжил», старыми сплетнями) с каждой минутой повергала его во все больший шок. Одно радовало: Сэнди среди девчонок не было.

\- Я считаю, что мы на правильном пути, - говорила София. - Давно нужно было преподать им урок. И не важно, какими средствами мы добьемся нормального отношения. Ричард сегодня обозвал меня, цитирую, «тупой сукой, которая ведет себя по-детски». По-детски, да? А сами-то! Нехрена быть такими свиньями! Поверить не могу, что мы так долго их терпели.

\- Согласна, - Майя злорадно усмехнулась. - Хорошо, что Падалеки наконец показал свою истинную сущность. Они ведь все одинаковые! Предлагаю до конца семестра вести ту же политику.

\- Во всем есть плюсы, девочки, - подала голос не знакомая Дженсену старшекурсница с ангельским личиком, - мы поделились друг с другом своими историями и стали ближе. Это главное.

Девушки закивали. Дженсен замаскировал смешок под кашель.

\- До сих пор перед глазами сальная улыбочка Джека, - поежилась Лорен.

\- И Падалеки. Бухое животное! - яростно согласилась Майя.

Дженсен сжал руки в кулаки – накладные ногти больно впились в ладони. Смешливость как рукой сняло. Впервые в жизни ему захотелось подраться с девушкой, но не оттаскать ее за волосы и не расцарапать припудренные щеки, как, возможно, сделала бы Дженнифер, а по-настоящему, по-взрослому расквасить нос, разукрасить костяшками пальцев губы, врубить в челюсть, чтобы упала навзничь. Джареда здесь нет, он не может защитить себя сам, значит, нужно сделать это за него, выступить прямо сейчас, сказать этим девицам, что Скотт, Джек, Ричард и прочие мудаки из братства – одно, а его Джаред – совсем другое. Его Джаред... Его просто два. Разных. И если не хватает скудных бабских мозгов, чтобы любить и понимать обоих, то им же хуже, не ему.

Впрочем, им уже не светит. Дженсен его забрал себе.

Данниль перехватила его взгляд и коротко покачала головой, отыскала в складках халата напряженное предплечье, сжала.

\- Я думаю, нам стоит послушать, что новенького у моей кузины, - протянула она, крепче сдавливая его руку. - Она встречалась с Падалеки каждый день с прошлых выходных. Информация, как говорится, из первых рук. Дженни, ты как? Поделишься?

Вот ведь блядство. Хуже, чем под прицелом фотокамеры.

Он с трудом заставил себя разомкнуть зубы, и в порыве ярости чуть не заговорил обычным, мужским голосом, просто чтобы посмотреть на вытянувшиеся лица, но в последний момент сдержался: если он сейчас спалится, начнется тотальный хаос. Чертова Данниль, ну вот какого хера она заставляет его делать это? Пытается образумить? Она же знает его, блядь, лучше всех. Не может быть, что череда интимных девичников превратила ее в утрированную феминистку!

\- Я... - пришлось прокашляться. Он надеялся, что замешательство девушки примут за стеснительность. - Не берусь говорить за остальных, но насчет Джареда вы не правы.

Выщипанные аккуратно и не очень брови поползли вверх. И Дженсен понял, что просчитался. Дженнифер Шаффер ведь умная. Достаточно умная, чтобы соврать подружкам. А, к черту Дженнифер! Если сделать все правильно, уже завтра у него будет полное право вступиться за Джареда в открытую. И пусть только посмеют что-нибудь гомофобное вякнуть.

\- Солнышко, но ты ведь его совсем не знаешь, - с сочувствием проговорила Безымянный Ангелочек. Дженнифер улыбнулась.

\- Я сейчас все объясню, - пропела она. - Слушайте. Вы не правы, потому что думаете, что ему стыдно и плохо из-за вашего игнора. Ему не стыдно. Он только и ждет, как бы забраться ко мне под юбку, но он – хитрая тварь, понимаете? Знает, что у меня есть Данни и вы все... Словом, он выжидает.

\- Вот ведь сука! - Майя резко перестала смотреть на Дженнифер скептически. Какое, мать его, облегчение.

\- Именно, - кивнул Дженсен. - Я собираюсь как следует его размазать. Чтобы неповадно было. К счастью, сейчас все против него: и дружки обозлились, потому что вы больше не ходите на их вечеринки, и я не очень-то тороплюсь раздвинуть ноги...

\- И все-таки он за тебя держится, - резонно заметила Лорен.

\- Держится. Потому что я вожу его за нос. Делаю вид, что дожидаюсь идеального, романтического момента. Вы даже не представляете, какой он душка временами! - от манерного хихиканья Дженнифер потянуло блевать. А Дженсен ведь раньше не был шовинистом или женоненавистником. Разве что самую-самую капельку.

\- Это прекрасно, Джен! - Майя в порыве чувств бросилась к нему обниматься и – вот сюрприз! – будто бы невзначай провела рукой вдоль поясницы, погладила осторожно бедро. Ого. По ходу, у этой девчонки с Джаредом личные счеты. Дженсена эта новость только сильнее разозлила: казалось бы, радоваться должна, мужик-конкурент убран с дороги, вперед, утешай возлюбленную Сандру любыми доступными способами! Нет же, нужно обязательно уколоть исподтишка напоследок. Почему она имеет на это право, а Дженсен – нет?.. Ей ведь невдомек, что Джареду Сэнди причинила не меньше вреда, чем он ей. А в каком-то смысле – даже больше.

\- Я завтра уезжаю, но он об этом еще не знает, - заговорщическим тоном продолжил он, как только Майя отодвинулась. - Сегодня у нас типа решающее свидание.

\- А если ты не сможешь его оттолкнуть? Как Сэнди? Если он напьется и позовет дружков? - София озабоченно покачала головой. - Нет, Джен, так нельзя. Мы пойдем с тобой. Будем дежурить под окнами, если понадобится.

Ох, блядь. Только этого не хватало.

\- Стоп, стоп, - Дженсен отмахнулся от одобрительных возгласов. - Девочки, вы меня видели? - он расправил плечи с нарочито смущенной улыбкой. До некоторых сразу дошло, остальные непонимающе моргнули. Тогда он закатил глаза и усмехнулся: - Скажем так, я сильнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. А Падалеки этого не ожидает. Уж по яйцам я ему врезать всегда успею, если что-то пойдет не по плану.

Повисла пауза. Дженсен чувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд Данниль и гадал, что же она думает о его спектакле. Вряд ли сильно удивилась, но одобрила ли? А ведь ему может понадобиться ее помощь.

\- Хорошо, - Майя хлопнула в ладоши. - Мы с Сэнди сегодня устраиваем небольшие посиделки. Джен, ты ведь знаешь, где мы живем? Приходи после свидания, расскажешь все в подробностях. Запиши на всякий случай мой номер и держи телефон при себе. Чуть что не так – звони, вышлем кавалерию.

\- Договорились, - Дженсен мило улыбнулся новой подруге и вытащил свой айфон. Серебристый брелок в виде лающей собачки – идиотский подарок Джареда, за который Дженсен его засмеял, но все равно прицепил к чехлу – тоненько звякнул.

\- Его фотку вместо обойки поставила тоже для конспирации? Уважаю, сестренка, - пробормотала Данниль.

\- Конечно. Так все влюбленные девчонки делают, - Дженсен подмигнул Майе, сохраняя ее номер.

* * *

\- Все, пути назад нет. Сегодня меня либо побьют, либо выебут, либо задавят шпильками разъяренные девицы, - Дженсен с тоской смотрел на фляжку в руках Данниль, но сам пить не решился. Дан равнодушно пожала плечами. Кэти фыркнула и завинтила флакончик лака.

\- Не вешай нос, красотка. Руки готовы. Ноги как?

\- А ты как думаешь? Со вчерашнего дня не оброс.

\- Тогда давай волосами займемся. Блин, такое ощущение, что готовлю тебя к первой брачной ночи.

Дженсен расхохотался.

\- Можно и так сказать.

По правде говоря, ему подготовка совсем не требовалась. Вернее, требовалась, но не предполагала участия Кэти. А вот Джаред как раз вернулся с тренировки и прислал смс, шутливую такую, с десятком смайлов, но истинный тон все равно угадывался: «Эй, детка, а если я перенервничаю и у меня не встанет, что будем делать?»

\- Позвони ему. - Данниль положила руку Дженсену на плечо и сунула нос в телефон. - Серьезно, позвони. Успокой парня.

Кусочки паззла соединились.

\- Дан. Твою мать. Залезала в мой мобильник, сучка?

\- Нужно же мне было убедиться, что все в порядке, - она невинно похлопала ресницами. - Расслабься, Веснушка. Сдержу сегодня бабский фронт, так уж и быть, пока ты работаешь попкой на оценку.

Дженсен бессильно покачал головой и наклонился влево, как указывала парикмахерша. «Для начала закончим мой реферат. А потом нажремся и будем смотреть футбол», - написал он Джареду, но через минуту не выдержал и отправил PS, прикрывая экран от насмешливых взглядов подруг.

* * *

Дженсен стоял у дверей в общежитие братства и докуривал сигарету, пытаясь справиться с непрошеными нервами, когда позвонил расстроенный Джаред.

\- Малыш, я задерживаюсь, - хмуро сообщил он. - Я напрочь забыл про факультатив. И хрен бы с ним, но сучка Прескотт поймал меня у первого корпуса. Сейчас он вышел, но пока не допишу эссе, слинять не смогу.

\- Вот дырявая башка. Долго тебе еще?

\- Минут пятнадцать. Плюс дождаться Прескотта. Полчаса максимум.

\- Может, тебя встретить?

\- Да ладно, не надо. Подождешь в гостиной? Там сейчас пусто. - Джаред понизил голос до интимного шепота: - Намути нам какой-нибудь красоты. Посмотри в холодильнике. По шкафам поройся, там свечки должны быть.

\- А розовых лепестков на постели не хочешь? - волнение быстро отпускало. Джаред, он... Он такой дурацкий романтик. Он поймет. Ну, когда проорется. Может, даже лучше будет, если они подерутся – самый естественный способ выпустить пар. Джаред, конечно, говорил, что драться не любит, но иногда это полезно. Почти как секс.

\- К лепесткам, честно говоря, равнодушен. Но если соберешься обдирать кусты под окнами, остерегайся садовника Харта, - рассмеялся Джаред и добавил мягко: - Руки не порань.

\- Обойдемся без роз, - отрезал Дженсен. - Пиши свое эссе, чучело.

\- Я скоро, обещаю.

Дженсен убрал телефон в сумку, выбросил окурок и уверенно толкнул дверь. В холле действительно было пусто; он без сочувствия вспомнил, что субботнюю оргию браткам пришлось отменить по известным причинам. Девчонки, конечно, поступили жуть как глупо, но в чем-то они были правы: он и сам считал львиную долю джаредовых приятелей отменными мудаками, у которых спермы в яйцах накопилось больше, чем мозгов в башке. Вели они себя, по крайней мере, именно так. А теперь еще и винили Джареда в долгосрочном воздержании.

Дженсену вдруг очень захотелось посмотреть, как ошалел бы президент Альфы, если бы изящная, кроткая на вид девчонка ни с того ни с сего отвесила ему хук в челюсть. «За что?» - обиженно завыл бы Джекки Мейер. «А не хрен обижать Джареда», - усмехнулась бы Дженнифер, проверяя маникюр.

Фантазируя и посмеиваясь про себя, Дженсен включил несколько неярких ламп в гостиной, достал из бара свечи и бокалы, включил ноутбук – якобы затем, чтобы еще раз пробежаться глазами по черновику реферата, а на самом деле – чтобы в пятидесятый раз пролистать фотографии Джареда, потягивая вино. Стало неприлично хорошо от мысли, что Джаред съездил и купил все это после тренировки. Дженсен на секунду устыдился своей зацикленности на сексе и всех этих глюках с полом и ориентацией. Он всю неделю из кожи вон лез, пытаясь показать Джареду, что готов принять от него в постели все, что угодно, а Джаред ему (то есть, Дженнифер) показал в ответ миллион других, мелких, но куда более важных вещей. Взять хотя бы лучшие матчи лиги юниоров – Дженсен предпочитал бейсбол футболу, но с удовольствием слушал джаредовы комментарии под пиво. Или каталог сайтов, откуда можно на халяву скачать редкие учебники по психологии – удалось влить в реферат кучу заумной воды. Или коллекцию наклеек с Томом и Джерри, которую Джаред собрал в детстве почти всю. Запах травы и разгоряченных сидений в тачке. Идиотскую игрушку для айфона, где нужно довести до оргазма анимешную девочку при помощи трех фаллоимитаторов, связки анальных шариков и кисточки для рисования – они три часа ржали и матерились, но так и не заставили проклятую нарисованную телку кончить.

Да, для Джареда есть более важные вещи, чем секс. Честность, например.

Ладно. Сегодня. Сейчас. Подумаешь, зациклился. В конце концов, на эмоциональном уровне у них с самого начала не было проблем, а вот вопрос тела стоял, можно сказать, ребром.

Дверь скрипнула. Дженсен первым делом свернул окно с очередной фоткой, оставляя открытым файл реферата, и только потом повернулся, намереваясь сказать Джареду что-нибудь ехидное, вроде: «Ага, красавчик, отсосал Прескотту, чтобы отпустил тебя пораньше?..» Но вместо Джареда в гостиную ввалился отчаянно ржущий, поддатый Джек Мейер, президент Альфа Омега Эпсилон – тот самый, которому Дженсен пять минут назад мечтал врезать. А за ним еще двое приятелей Джареда по команде, тоже довольно пьяные – Скотт Абрамс и Кевин Баккли. «Ага, это с ним трахалась Данни, когда Джей сказал, что я для него идеальный», вспомнил Дженсен.

\- Нет, серьезно, я думал, у меня яйца отвалятся, чувак, - прогоготал Джек, направляясь к бару. И замер, вбирая неожиданную картину: приглушенные лампы, отблески огня на изящных бокалах, аккуратную скатерть на столе, а на диване, среди всего этого великолепия... - Ого. Девчонка.

Дженсену очень хотелось рассмеяться ему в лицо обычным своим голосом, но вместо этого он встал, оправляя юбку, и сложил руки на груди, изображая неловкость. Ему и впрямь стало не по себе: Джаред говорил, что он освободил гостиную на весь вечер. Оставалось надеяться, что парни просто возьмут пару бутылок и свалят наверх заливать холостяцкое горе.

\- Привет... Джек, верно? - он шагнул на середину комнаты, чтобы получше видеть всех троих. Кто-то включил верхний свет, и Дженсен невольно сощурился. С полминуты Джек, Скотт и Кевин просто пялились на него так, будто никогда в жизни не видели девушки. Первым среагировал Кевин: прокашлялся, выдавил кривую улыбку.

\- Привет, Дженнифер. Я – Кевин, это Скотт, а там – да, Джек. Ты Джареда ждешь?

\- Ага. Он на факультативе задержался.

Снова повисла пауза. Джек открыл-таки бар и принялся звенеть бутылками, Скотт засунул руки в карманы и отвел взгляд.

\- Как дела у Данниль? - возобновил попытку пообщаться Кевин. Дженсен усмехнулся про себя: молодец мальчик, сразу прощупывает почву. Симпатичный, между прочим: не очень высокий, но крепкий, бедра типично футболистские, сильные – в облегающих джинсах видно. И волосы красивого медового цвета. Совершенно не тип Дженсена, зато точный тип Данни.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Дженсен. - У нее новый парень, музыкант. Стив Карлсон. Может, слышал? С четвертого курса.

\- Слышал. - Кевин тут же помрачнел. - Ну, передавай ей привет.

\- Обязательно, - пообещал Дженсен.

\- Эй, Джен, ничего, если мы тут посидим, пока Джаред не вернется? - с явным вызовом спросил Скотт, и, не дожидаясь ответа, прошагал прямо к дивану, уселся на подлокотник, перемигнулся с Джеком. Дженсену стало совсем неуютно. В голову пришла дебильная, но стремная мысль: один качок – еще куда ни шло, но от троих физически невозможно будет отбиться, если начнут распускать лапы.

\- Окей, - он пожал плечами, сел рядом со Скоттом, взял со стола свой бокал и глотнул, думая: они же звери, они страх чуют. Нужно быть наглым.

Скотт тут же положил руку на спинку дивана, едва не касаясь рукава дженсеновой толстовки. От него приятно пахло, почти как от Джареда в первый вечер – крепким алкоголем и густым одеколоном. Рожей он, конечно, не особенно вышел, да и ростом тоже – ниже Дженсена на добрых два дюйма, но если поставить его на четвереньки... Ха-ха, это было бы почти так же забавно, как врезать наманикюренным кулаком по носу.

\- Хочешь выпить, Джен?.. А, да, у тебя уже есть вино, - Джек с бокалами в руках вразвалочку обошел стол и уселся с другой стороны от Дженнифер. Все тело завопило: слишком близко, слишком близко, уберите это от меня! Высокий, подтянутый, темноволосый и темноглазый Джек теоретически был очень даже во вкусе Дженсена. Может, именно поэтому инстинкты подсказывали, что ждать атаки стоит в первую очередь от него.

\- Значит, у вас с Джей Ти свидание, - протянул он. Ишь, какой наблюдательный. - Повезло чуваку, ничего не скажешь. Твои подружки нам сегодня отказались составить компанию.

\- Сочувствую, - сдержанно улыбнулся Дженсен, - но я, честно говоря, не очень в курсе вашей ссоры.

\- Ссоры?.. - Скотт фыркнул. - Да из-за твоего Джареда нам...

\- Скотти, заткнись. - Кевин, потоптавшись на месте, подвинул себе стул и сел напротив. Он косился то на ноутбук, то на свечи, то на дверь, и Дженсену стало чуть легче от того, что кому-то, кроме него, неуютно. Минус один противник.

Скотт не стал договаривать, только фыркнул снова. Джек налил всем коньяка и скопировал позу друга. Командная работа, черт возьми: взяли жертву в кольцо.

\- Ну что, Джен, за встречу? - весело предложил он.

\- За появление прекрасной дамы в нашем хладном жилище, - поправил его Скотт. - Даже если дама пришла не к нам, за это стоит выпить.

\- За знакомство, - сказал Кевин. Дженнифер невольно одарила его благодарной улыбкой.

\- Эй, Скотти, глянь. Пока мы тут бочки катим на ни в чем не повинную девчонку Джея, Кев к ней уже подкатывает! - Джек вытянул руку еще дальше по спинке дивана и пихнул приятеля кулаком в плечо.

Дженсен не ожидал, что атака начнется так быстро. Все произошло буквально за три секунды: Скотт от удара не удержался на подлокотнике, накренил бокал – коньяк вылился прямо Дженнифер на грудь; Джек вскочил, принялся бормотать фальшивые извинения и предложения помощи, схватил салфетку, грубо оттолкнул дженсеновы руки и резко дернул вниз молнию толстовки с капюшоном (Дженсен выбрал ее сегодня, потому что она так удачно скрывала широкие плечи, подчеркивала талию, очень подходила к прямой спортивной юбке и, что главное, с ней можно было надеть кроссовки вместо туфель).

\- Что за хрень?! - три пары круглющих глаз вылупились на поддерживающий лифчик, который вместо пухлой груди поддерживал надутые презервативы.

Дженсен понятия не имел, что теперь делать. Его окружили со всех сторон: сзади спинка, слева Джек, справа Скотт, спереди – стол и Кевин. Ловушка. Клетка. Паника.

Накопившийся страх разоблачения, с которым все лучше удавалось справляться по мере сближения с Джаредом, вернулся с новой силой и выплеснулся наружу. Дженсен резко побледнел, руки предательски задрожали – даже если сквозь панику сообразил бы ударить одного из противников, это вряд ли помогло бы вырваться из осады. Мыслей не было, только сердце колотилось как бешеное, отбивало: «Джа-ред, Джа-ред, Джа-ред». Все кончилось, не успев начаться. То, что Дженсен всегда про себя называл «игрой», девяносто девять процентов людей называют «ложью». И они, блядь, правы.

Дженсен так и стоял, опустив руки, глядя в глаза ошарашенному Кевину, пока Джек, как самый пьяный и самый, судя по всему, наглый, не положил широкую ладонь на чашечку лифчика. Издав удивленный скомканный звук, он достал заполненный гелем презерватив и швырнул его на стол. «Грудь» приземлилась между бокалами с противным шлепком, и адреналин наконец-то переборол страх: Дженсен сорвался с места, попытался протиснуться мимо Скотта, но у того сработали футбольные рефлексы. Доля секунды – и он держал Дженсена за плечи мертвой хваткой.

\- Что будем делать? - спросил он приятелей.

\- Хер знает, - моргнул Джек. - Но это пиздец, парни.

\- Предлагаю дождаться Джея и выяснить, в чем хуйня, - предложил Скотт. Дженсен попытался ударить его ногой по голени, но Скотт успел оттолкнуть его и отскочить – Дженсен приземлился спиной на Джека, который тут же заломил ему руки и выставил вперед колено, предотвращая повторный выпад.

\- Дождемся, ясен перец. Только я эту... Этого... Блядь. В общем, я долго это не удержу. Оно сильнее, чем кажется.

\- Сука, - выплюнул Дженсен. Звук мужского голоса вместо женского усугубил всеобщий шок. Кевин нервно откинул волосы со лба.

\- А если Джей в курсе? - начал он. - Прикиньте на минутку.

\- Намекаешь, что чувак совсем мозгами поехал от страха, когда сучка МакКой начала грозить адвокатами? - Так. А вот об этом Джаред умолчал. Сэнди наверняка хотела просто припугнуть, иначе Джаред не шастал бы свободно по кампусу, и все-таки. Дженсен даже забыл, что его держат – дернулся, намереваясь помчаться навстречу Джареду и наорать на тупого придурка. Джек только сильнее сдавил его руки. Скотт глотнул коньяка прямо из бутылки и передразнил: - Прикинь, бля, на минутку. Варианта два: либо он по натуре решил сыграть за другую команду, шустро надыбал себе педика, который согласился нарядиться телкой, либо... Либо эта трансуха пиздила ему всю неделю, а Джей, как полный лох, велся.

\- Да он полюбак не в курсах, охуели, что ли? Мы же тоже нихренища не заподозрили в этой красотке мужика... - Джек хорошенько встряхнул отчаянно дергающегося Дженсена. - Слушай, Скотти, дай-ка мне свой ремень. Заебало.

\- Погодите. Вы не врубаетесь, - Кевин нервно оглянулся на дверь. - Джаред мне говорил, что он... Того, ну.

\- Чего? - Скотт уже снял с себя ремень и прикидывал, как бы подобраться поближе, чтобы связать Дженсену руки.

И тут до Дженсена дошло, что нужно сделать. Рискованная, небывалая, гадкая идея показалась совершенно гениальной – может, потому, что терять уже было нечего, или потому, что знал, о чем Джаред говорил Кевину, и от этого было так невъебенно хорошо... Но он вдруг вспомнил все, что Данни рассказывала о членах братства, все их выходки и пьяные игры. А еще, если быть совсем откровенным – он хотел узнать, бывает ли так на самом деле или только в дешевой порнухе. Вот что Джаред с ним сделал? Месяц назад Дженсен ни за что бы не признался себе в таких фантазиях.

\- Джей, типа, в нее... - Кевин замялся. - Короче, влюбился типа.

Самое главное – это будет достаточным триггером для Джареда. Дженсен точно знал.

\- Хуета какая, - буркнул Скотт. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, закрыл глаза – и расслабился, повис в руках Джека.

\- Девочке, кажись, поплохело, - усмехнулся тот, толкая Дженсена лицом вниз на диван. - Давай, Скотти, помогай.

Джек уперся коленкой ему в поясницу, придавил, чтобы не сполз на пол. Скотт зашел с другой стороны, перехватил руки, вытянул их вперед, через подлокотник, и шустро перевязал запястья ремнем. Как Дженсен и рассчитывал, у них не хватило мозгов сообразить, что жертва перестала сопротивляться по собственной доброй воле.

Он полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы успокоиться, выровнять дыхание. Он никогда в жизни не попадал в настолько опасную, нереальную ситуацию, и это помогло отрешиться, представить, что все происходит не здесь, а, скажем, на экране. В кино. Или на съемочной площадке. Отличный поворот сценария: логичная, проработанная Дженнифер оказалась девочкой-с-сюрпризом. Исходные данные есть, можно импровизировать.

\- Не стыдно издеваться над беззащитной девушкой? - хрипло, насмешливо спросил он, поднимая глаза на Скотта. Тот вздрогнул – не ожидал. Но ремень все равно затянул до упора.

\- Заткнись, пидор, - плюнул он.

Дженсена подхватили под бедра, распластали на диване. Коленка на этот раз передавила икры.

\- Кевин, дай сюда свой ремень тоже! - крикнул Джек. Дженсен с трудом повернул голову, притираясь щекой к приятно-прохладной ткани на плече: Кевин все еще паниковал, переминался с ноги на ногу, вертел в руках бутылку. Вот трусишка. Хорошо, что Данниль его попользовала всего раз, да и то не до конца.

\- Кев. Снимай, мать твою, ремень! - Скотт отобрал у товарища бутылку и сделал большой глоток. Он, в отличие от Кевина, Дженсена не разочаровал: стоило ему со стороны осмотреть добычу, он усмехнулся по-животному, лениво и гадко. Наверное, Дженсену должно было быть стыдно, но эта игра взаправду начинала возбуждать.

«Это все Джаред», подумал он, утыкаясь носом в мягкий подлокотник. Джаред и его грязные мысли, которые по телепатической связи перетекли во время сегодняшнего оргазма. Джаред, способный позвать дружков в душевую, чтобы поразвлечься с поддатой и доступной однокурсницей, Джаред, втайне упивающейся властью над слабыми, Джаред, мечтающий причинить боль... Раздавить его. Распять. Привязать. Но не ремнями, нет; ремни – прелюдия, подготовка. Репетиция. Смешно: эти парни не осознают, что они всего лишь играют свою роль.

Краем уха Дженсен услышал щелчок второй пряжки, и следом – третьей. Его член отзывался на каждый звук. Джек скрипел дорогой кожей, скрепляя два ремня, и Дженсен невольно поморщился, когда тугие петли впились в щиколотки.

На несколько секунд в гостиной воцарилась тишина. Дженсен решил, что пора помочь бета-самцам определиться с дальнейшим планом действий. Он оторвал голову от подлокотника и оценил обстановку: Джек слез с дивана и присоединился к Скотту – их ширинки весьма удачно находились прямо на уровне глаз, а Кевин снова сидел на своем стуле и хмуро смотрел на догорающую свечу. Бедняга.

\- Ну вот, вы меня поймали, - все тем же низким, хриплым голосом, но с интонациями Дженнифер, протянул Дженсен. И, ехидно улыбаясь, уставился Джеку в пах. - Браво, мальчики. Чем займемся, пока мой бойфренд ботанит, ммм?

\- Заткнись, пидор, - повторил Джек. Дженсен медленно, чтобы все присутствующие оценили длину ресниц, поднял глаза, встретился взглядом с раскрасневшимся Скоттом и пошло провел языком по верхней губе, слизывая остатки розового блеска.

\- Как грубо, - коротко фыркнул он. - Неудивительно, что прекрасная половина колледжа объявила вам бойкот. Если вы каждую симпатичную девушку связываете и заваливаете на диван...

\- Чуваки, хуй с ним, давайте его развяжем. Не наше ведь дело! - перебил его Кевин.

\- Что значит – не наше? Очень даже наше. - Скотт облизнулся.

Один попался. Охренеть, Данни оказалась права. Ну, сучка! А профессору Вельман срочно выдать Нобелевскую. Каким вообще образом их захолустному колледжу удалось заполучить такого гения в преподавательский состав?

\- Наше, наше, - отмахнулся Джек. - Ждем Джея, народ.

\- Ты посмотри, какую идиллию эта блядина устроила: свечки, вино, совместное задротничество... Забавный у педиков способ соблазнять кого-то, да? - Скотт оторвался от созерцания влажных губ Дженсена, повернул к себе ноутбук и принялся елозить пальцем по тачпаду. - Пиздец, как мило. У него тут целый фотоальбом с нашим Джей Ти! Он должен это увидеть.

\- Он взбесится, - покачал головой Кевин. Дженсен попытался перехватить его взгляд, но парень старательно отводил глаза.

\- Кев, сука, ты чего трясешься? - разозлился Джек. - Ясен пень, Джей взбесится. Если ему реально от этой бабенки снесло башню так, как ты говоришь, то прикинь, что он устроит, когда увидит ее яйца?

\- Ты не знаешь, есть ли у меня яйца, - философски заметил Дженсен. - В наше время отсутствие груди еще ни о чем не говорит. Представляешь, как тяжело жить с нулевым размером?

\- Все, блядь, меня затрахали пидорские комментарии! - Скотт резко выпрямился. Дженсен зажмурился, ожидая удара, но вместо этого услышал металлический звук: Скотт достал складной нож.

\- Ты чего творишь?! - завопил Кевин.

\- Проверяю, есть ли у девочки яйца, - отозвался Скотт точно по сценарию. Дженсен улыбнулся себе в руку. Вообще-то он предпочел бы сзади Джека, но тут уж выбирать не приходилось.

Он скорее услышал, чем почувствовал, как разъехалась на заднице юбка – в комнате было так тепло, что даже холодом не полоснуло по голым бедрам. Грубая рука накрыла мошонку, задержалась дольше, чем следовало бы, щупала, надавливала сквозь плотные трусы – ну да, да, странное положение для почти полностью твердого члена, добро пожаловать в мир трансвестизма, мальчики! Дженсен едва не рассмеялся в голос, подаваясь на чуть ли не ласкающую ладонь, и снова похвалил мысленно Данниль: все они в этом братстве латентно членоориентированные.

\- Ну, что там? - Джек не спешил присоединяться к товарищу, только тянул шею, будто пытаясь разглядеть через голову Дженсена его задницу. Скотт не ответил. Он соскользнул пальцами на внутреннюю сторону гладкого бедра и шлепнул легонько. Дженсен послушно раздвинул ноги, насколько позволяли ремни. Он даже начал проникаться к малышу Скотти симпатией: молодец, быстро сообразил, не струсил, сразу втянулся в игру.

\- Это пипец, - выдохнул Скотт. - Гладкий, как девица. Причем везде.

\- Откуда ты вообще, бля, взялся? - оторопело спросил у Дженсена Джек. Дженсен только подмигнул ему.

Надоело задирать голову, надоело пререкаться. Времени до прихода Джареда оставалось совсем чуть, а если эти придурки и дальше будут тянуть, может снова стать страшно. Не думать. Главное – не думать, а слушать интуицию... И переругивания братцев.

\- Чувак, - снова Скотт, задумчиво, деловито, - ты его крепко связал?

\- Вырваться не должен. А если попробует рыпаться, скатится под стол разве что. А...

\- Скотти, даже не думай! - Кевин. Глас разума, ну-ну.

\- Господи, ну чего ты как сцыкун малолетний? Я две недели не ебался.

\- А Джей...

\- Джей, когда увидит, к нам присоединится. Ты же его знаешь! Джек?

\- Не знаю, чувак. На рожу девка девкой, конечно...

\- Мать вашу. - Скотт вернул руку на бедро и шершаво погладил. Дженсен выгнулся, как кошка. Все трое шумно выдохнули. - Блядь, да посмотрите, оно само напрашивается! Ладно. Не знаю, как вы, а я эту киску все же трахну. И пусть потом катится драная домой в Калифорнийский! Не хрен нашим пацанам головы морочить!

\- Окей. Ты прав. - Умница, Джек, так держать! - Я после тебя.

\- Охуенно, брат!

\- Вы совсем двинулись.

\- Иди в пень, Кевин. Зассал – так и скажи. Или так понравилось на прошлой неделе с Харрис, что теперь боишься ее праведного гнева? Ну так пиздуй отсюда. Гондоны только оставь, у меня с собой нету.

\- Правда что, Кев, либо вали, либо сиди молча, либо вставай в очередь! А гондоны у нее в сумочке сейчас посмотрю, чего свои тратить... Оп-па!

Супер, они нашли смазку. Значит, будет совсем приятно. Все-таки боль от Джареда – одно дело, а от бесцветного дублера – совсем другое. В любом случае, резкий тон, наглая рука между ягодиц, предвкушение игры заводили неизбежно, безумно. Чего они там копаются?..

\- Эй, Кевин! - Дженсен все-таки поднял голову еще раз, лениво открыл глаза и улыбнулся растерянному парню лучшей улыбкой Дженнифер. - Можешь дать мне в рот, раз такой брезгливый. Тут я ничем не отличаюсь от телочки.

\- Заткнись, пидор, - скомандовал Скотт.

\- Ты повторяешься, - усмехнулся Дженсен.

Послышался лязг лезвия, треск рвущейся ткани, и Дженсен протяжно охнул, когда окончательно твердый член принял стандартное положение, вырвавшись из утяжки. Вот теперь пути назад точно не было, и на секунду стало страшно до тошноты – или затошнило так, что стало страшно. Он мог бы вырваться. Эти парни – не насильники, просто злые от недотраха придурки под градусом. Гомофобные, злые от недотраха придурки под градусом. Ну, врезали бы пару раз, с кем не бывает. Дженсен даже жаловаться на них не пошел бы – сам нарвался.

\- Еб твою, у него стоит! - восхитился Скотт. Судя по звукам сзади, он возился с презервативом и смазкой. Джек отозвался потоком возбужденных ругательств, и Дженсена резко отпустило. Что такого, в конце концов? Он сейчас более готов, чем когда-либо, а тут три (если считать Кевина) красивых, сильных парня, которых он, конечно, не особенно хочет, но... Блядь, к черту стыд! Что бы Джаред сделал на его месте? Джаред, когда заводится, отпускает контроль. В идеале – отпускает. Да, вот так... Как Джаред. Как все его фантазии, воплощенные вдруг в реальность. Джаред. Возбужденный, пьяно-расслабленный, бесстыдный, горячий, любимый...

\- Скотти, не надо! - крикнул Кевин. Дженсен со стоном прогнулся: да, он готовился к большему, но совсем без растягивания все равно поначалу было неприятно.

\- Узззкий, - выдохнул Скотт, короткими движениями втискиваясь до конца. Дженсен глубоко дышал, его вело на адреналине, с каждым ударом в голове вставала одна и та же картинка: Джаред, врывающийся в комнату, вбирающий происходящее, мгновенно заводящийся от увиденного. Скотт стал притормаживать на выходе, облегчение смешивалось с ощущением пустоты, Дженсен раздраженно вскинул бедра и выплюнул:

\- Вы, натуралы, совершенно не умеете трахать.

\- Блядь! - Скотт врубился в него с такой силой, что Дженсена едва не перекинуло через подлокотник. - Кто-нибудь, заткните этой дряни рот!

Дженсен перехватил похотливый взгляд Джека и призывно взмахнул ресницами. Джек расстегнул брюки, отпихнул Кевина, который, видимо, собирался попытаться прекратить «изнасилование», и залез всей пятерней в трусы. Хотелось посмотреть, но шея затекла ужасно – даже на фоне болезненных и совершенно охуительных толчков, забивающих все прочие ощущения, чувствовалось.

\- Развяжи... О, Господи... Развяжи, мать твою, руки. Яйца не... Не оторву... - Дженсен громко, откровенно застонал и выгнулся, подаваясь задом на Скотта. Реальность оказалась круче фантазий, особенно если вернуться все-таки к сценариям порно: допустим, Дженнифер у нас не просто Дженнифер, а женушка какого-нибудь крутого бизнесмена, который позвал на ужин коллег, а сам задержался на работе, поэтому попросил супругу развлечь приятелей. Все честь по чести – красиво накрытый стол, уютный диванчик, аперитив, вежливая беседа. А потом мужчинам становится скучно, и они решают, что друг не будет против, если они угостятся чем-нибудь повкуснее. Один пристраивается к миссис сзади, натягивает, раскрывает пальцами ягодицы, второй надавливает на щеки, укладывает влажную головку на язык, третий смотрит сбоку, поглаживая себя нетерпеливо, ждет своей очереди... И тут хлопает входная дверь, звенят ключи, пищит сигнализация. Муж с порога говорит: «Дорогая, прости, что долго», проходит по коридору и видит, что в гостиной вечеринка в самом разгаре. Пару секунд он просто смотрит, изучает, а потом снимает пиджак, вешает его на спинку стула и не спеша приближается к дивану, улыбается по-хозяйски: «Кажется, вы без меня не скучали!»

\- Кажется, вы без меня не скучали, - бесцветный голос Джареда вмиг заморозил пленку: Скотт застыл, комкая разрезанный подол юбки, Кевин отскочил на метр, Джек чуть ли не вырвал изо рта Дженсена блестящий от слюны стояк, рискуя получить царапины. Дженсен едва не кончил прямо так, в обрывки трусов, от резкого слияния картинок. Челюсть чуть сводило – Джек был небрежно-груб; Дженсен непроизвольно сжался вокруг пульсирующего члена Скотта, чувствуя возбуждающий прилив гордости: они испугались. Они все чувствуют это, так же, как Дженсен: Джаред – вожак стаи, а они покусились на его добычу.

Кевин, как ни странно, пришел в себя первым. Дженсена до смеха шокировала перемена его поведения: только что он трясся, колебался, сомневался, стоит ли сбежать или позвать кого-то на помощь, а может, все-таки принять участие в общих игрищах, раз «девочка» не против – а теперь хорохорился и гордился, правда, не очень понятно, чем именно.

\- Джей Ти, твоя новая телка – педик! - выпалил он. - Пиздец, да?

Дженсену отчаянно хотелось увидеть Джареда целиком, но ему мешали собственный локоть, стол и Кевин – в таком порядке. Он видел только длинную правую ногу.

Скотт вышел из него и начал что-то яростно объяснять, но все слова сливались в невнятный гул; ему казалось, что он слышит тяжелое, нарочито размеренное дыхание Джареда, и пытался дышать так же.

Наконец он почувствовал на себе знакомый прожигающий взгляд. Пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы не стошнило. Джаред ведь не сразу заметил стоящий колом член и готовые излиться семенем яйца. С порога не было видно, что у Дженнифер нет груди. Он думал... Он подумал, что Джен попросту его не дождалась.

Дженсен этого не учел.

\- ...шлюха морочила тебе голову! - кричал за спиной Скотт.

\- Джей, слушай, а правда, - примирительно говорил Кевин. И после паузы (Дженсен не поверил своим ушам): - Ну смотри, шикарная же дырка!

\- Джей Ти, охуенно ведь, что мы его разоблачили! Может, команду позовем, а? - Джек. Горячий, сука, Джек с шикарным длинным хреном.

Бум-бум-бум – сердце и венка на чертовом стояке. Тихие шаги, пружинистые кроссовки по ковру, ближе и ближе.

\- Отойди, Джек.

Джаред приподнял его голову за подбородок, усаживаясь на корточки возле подлокотника. Дженсена пронзило, как никогда раньше, тем, насколько его Джаред может быть красив. Каждая черта загорелого лица заострилась, будто не было верхнего света, будто в зрачках Дженсена остались только свечи, и Джаред выделялся на фоне мерцающих огоньков – то темный, то теплый. С этого ракурса особенно бросались в глаза губы – такие родные, ласковые и умелые. Сколько раз он ловил ими сочащийся с языка Дженнифер сарказм? А если чуть наклонить голову – лучше всего виден нос, напряженный и вытянутый. За него так весело кусать, щелкать по кончику ногтем, пересчитывать морщинки на переносице.

Джаред опередил его на долю секунды: заглянул в глаза первым. Дженсен не успел сфокусировать взгляд. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не пощечины.

\- Дрянь, - спокойно сказал Джаред, отводя руку. Он вроде бы хотел встать, отвернуться, уйти, но поколебался, изучая постыдный ярко-красный отпечаток на гладкой – такой, мать ее, идеально гладкой! – щеке.

Дженсен, балансируя на одном локте, положил ладонь на обжигающе-болезненное место, пытаясь вслепую повторить контуры джаредовых пальцев. Ответный след.

\- На самом деле меня зовут Дженсен.

Джаред отшатнулся. На лбу появились такие же морщинки, как на носу. Дженсен начал их пересчитывать.

\- Чувак? - наглец Скотт нетерпеливо сжал голую ягодицу. Уголком глаза Дженсен заметил и Джека, у которого тоже все еще стояло – ему явно не терпелось разобраться со всем этим говном и вернуться в растраханный рот. Кевин наверняка подошел поближе... Дженсену не хотелось их замечать. Он смотрел Джареду в глаза.

\- Дженсен? - повторил Джаред.

\- Да, - одними губами отозвался Дженсен. - Да.

\- Я не люблю, когда со мной играют, Дженсен. - Все тот же тускло-опасный тон. И вдруг – усмешка, широкая, нехорошая: - Правда, парни?..

Напряженная непредсказуемая тишина мгновенно растаяла.

\- Разве что в футбол, - с явным облегчением хохотнул Кевин.

\- Или в покер, - Скотт довольно похлопал Дженсена по заднице.

\- На крайняк – в теннис, - улыбнулся Джек.

\- Верно, верно, - улыбнулся в ответ Джаред. - Но если уж куколка сама приходит ко мне и просит с ней поиграть...

Он отвел руку Дженсена с ушибленной щеки, наклонился близко-близко, обдал теплым запахом мятной жвачки и ласково поцеловал уголок губ, удерживая лицо обеими ладонями. В глазах защипало, будто Кэти брызнула лаком для волос мимо челки.

\- Ох, девочка, - прошептал Джаред, - ты...

\- Давай трахнем ее, Джей Ти! - радостно воскликнул Скотт.

Джаред медленно встал. Дженсен жадно следил за ним. В глазах уже даже не щипало, а... Ох, девочка. Ты такая глупая, де-воч-ка. Глупая и ужасно счастливая.

\- Давайте, - кивнул Джаред. - Только для начала ее нужно раздеть. Терпеть не могу такое... Джек, помнишь Салли из параллельного класса? Я еще на выпускном ее пялил... Вот тогда платье ей подрал, короче, основательно, пока до дырки добрался. Трусы кружевные даже снимать не стал, так приперло ей засадить. И вот, бля, лучше бы не торопился – натер себе хер, неделю ебаться не мог!

Дженсен только сейчас понял, что не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, хотя в какой-то момент ремни исчезли и с лодыжек – так и стоял на четвереньках с оттопыренным задом, цепляясь за подлокотник и пряча лицо на внутренней стороне локтя. Он слушал дружный гогот и никак не мог определить, который из четырех голосов принадлежит Джареду. Ему был знаком совсем другой смех.

Глаза открывать не хотелось. Секунда, две, три – его перевернули на спину, содрали остатки юбки, прокомментировали в очередной раз смягченную тремя кремами безупречно гладкую кожу на лобке. Он зажмурился крепче – ресницы слиплись, но это ничего, тушь не потечет, Кэти божилась, что у нее все самое лучшее. Дженсен не будет так, как Сэнди, размазывать черные круги по щекам.

\- Руки, - вякнул Джек. Дженсен послушно выскользнул из толстовки и лифчика; правая «грудь» полетела под диван. Чьи-то пальцы тут же вцепились в подбородок, запрокинули голову на подлокотник, удобно подставляя губы.

\- Стоп. Тут мы вчетвером не развернемся, - сказал Джаред. Послышался гул отодвигаемого стола, резкий запах воска ударил в ноздри – кто-то задувал свечи, убирал бутылки и бокалы. А потом его подхватили под руки и под ноги, разложили на столе – твердо, неудобно.

\- Тшшш, девочка, не зажимайся, - длинные пальцы Джека. Ага, значит, теперь его очередь? Возбуждение снова накрыло после двухминутной дезориентации, но скорее на ебучем «эмоциональном уровне»: Дженсен не чувствовал ничего. А из члена, меж тем, уже текло.

\- Если она зажимается, значит, ей так хочется, - деловито заметил Джаред. - Моя девочка любит, когда больно. Да, Джен?

Вот теперь Дженсен начал чувствовать. Он спрятал улыбку за удачно упавшим на щеку локоном. Нельзя отвечать. Жертвы насилия не отвечают – они только стонут, дергаются, кричат. Максимум – умоляют отпустить или быть осторожнее.

\- Передай Харрис, что ее киска впечатлила меня меньше, - заявил Кевин. Ух ты, так это его пальцы? Ишь, осмелел, стоило Джареду одобрить затею!

\- Не смей оскорблять мою кузину, урод! - взвился Дженсен: он как раз искал повод. Зажатые крепко костяшки провернулись, стало офигительно остро-хорошо. Он предпринял вялую попытку вырваться – так, чтобы Джаред оценил игру, а остальные на полном серьезе бросились удерживать.

Раз, два, три – кто-то прижал запястья к его собственному животу. Третий кто-то зашел сзади и снова запрокинул ему голову, раскрыл рот, стирая едва заметную ухмылку. Привет, Джек? – точно, Джек, его вкус. Такой длинный, но тонкий, прямиком в горло под идеальным углом.

Где Джаред?..

Колени к груди и в стороны, въедливая тупая головка, слишком много смазки на ребристом презервативе – мокрый вибрирующий кайф. Кевин классно трахается, иначе Дан ему не дала бы.

Где, мать его, Джаред?

\- Есть идея, - перевозбужденный, срывающийся голос Скотта – и давление на запястьях ослабло, в ладонь ткнулось мягкое и влажное, а потом – настойчивая рука поверх изящной ручки. Никакого гондона, только смазка, чтобы приятней.

\- Блядь, блядь, блядь! - надо же, Кев, какой у тебя грязный язык, когда до дела доходит.

В момент появления Джареда Дженсен начисто забыл о сценарии, который разыгрывал в голове, пока пытался расслабиться и начать получать удовольствие. Он хотел вернуться к этому сценарию, но никак не мог сосредоточиться. На чем он остановился? Ах, да, муж вернулся с работы... О, Господи, как же это, оказывается, охуенно, когда с двух сторон распарывают, натягивают, да еще о руке надо думать! Все-таки отчасти свою репутацию парни из братства оправдали. Трахаются умело, слаженно, можно сказать. Значит, с высокой вероятностью, часто.

Все, кроме Джареда. Джаред хочет, чтобы все было идеально. Поэтому Джаред врет.

Джаред врет!

Дженсен от неожиданного осознания полностью перестал двигаться, повис игрушкой между двумя парнями. Целая неделя задушевных разговоров – и ни одного слова о том, что из всех этих Салли, Мишель, Лесли и прочих половина – выдуманная. Не натирал он себе член ничьими кружевными трусиками, потому что не смог бы трахнуть девчонку в первом попавшемся школьном кабинете – его бы тут же обвинили в изнасиловании. И зажать под трибунами футбольного поля он никого не мог – слишком неудобно, слишком мало подготовки. Ему повезло только с поддатой, выносливой Данни. А вот Сэнди оказалась ему не по зубам.

Дженсен узнал столько всего в такой короткий срок – и так жестоко ошибся. Пытался отыскать в Джареде скрытую «темноту», а все оказалось гораздо проще, чем какие-то там тайные фантазии. Конечно, у него есть фантазии. Конечно, ему за них стыдно. Вот сейчас Джаред стоит где-то в стороне и наблюдает за тем, как оживают самые смелые из этих фантазий, а на самом деле... На самом деле он хороший. Вот и все. Джаред хороший.

Дженсен застонал с членом во рту, протяжно и долго, заставляя Джека инстинктивно дернуться вперед, и сжал как следует пальцы. Скотт вот-вот кончит, если этот ритм – его ритм, а не нервный пульс в неудобно вывернутом запястье.

\- Не смей кончать, Джен, - приказал Джаред. Нашелся. Его голос звучал глухо, откуда-то справа, Дженсен не мог определить точно – когда открывал глаза, видел только сильные курчавые бедра.

Кайф, кайф, кайф. Почему он не пробовал так раньше? Чего боялся? Уж в той тусовке, куда его ненадолго прибило в Голливуде, можно было еще и не так поразвлечься, а он даже не подумал. Наоборот, с легким отвращением смотрел на подобное бесстыдство. Презирал какого-то актера сомнительной известности, которого трахнул в туалете клуба, а потом обнаружил в кармане пиджака чек (они с Данниль накупили себе целый шкаф шмоток, включая шикарное нижнее белье).

Но, черт, Дженсен обожал себя за то, что не попробовал. И за то, что вспомнил об этом именно сейчас. Если Джаред не хочет, чтобы он кончил, нужно думать о чем угодно, но не сосредотачиваться на том, как это охренительно – три члена и хороший-хороший-хороший Джаред...

Дурацкий, уебищный лгун. А Дженсен еще переживал, что его не простят за ложь! Но теперь-то все под контролем. Дженсен простил ему муки совести, подарил возможность побыть «одним из», так почему Джаред не хочет быть четвертым?

\- Блядь, какой кайф, - выдохнул Кевин.

\- Моей девочке тоже нравится. - «Мать твою, Джей, не разговаривай. Просто заткнись».

\- Ей-то нравится, конечно, - пропыхтел Скотт, направляя невольно расслабившиеся пальцы ближе к головке, - она неделю тебя капканила, хотела сесть на твой хуй. Получила, а?

Джаред засмеялся. («Хватит смеяться!»)

\- Она еще не видела ничего.

\- Так ты будешь ее трахать, Джей Ти? - Джек, судя по всему, вознамерился его придушить. Дженсен резко сжал губы и царапнул зубами по стволу в отместку за грубость. Интересно, они будут соревноваться, кто последним кончит?

\- Конечно, буду.

Дженсен с отчаянным хрипом принял почти до основания, а когда выпустил, почувствовал на языке крупные капли. Воздуха не хватало, кровь бросалась то в виски, то в член – непонятно, как так вообще получалось. Ммм, умница, Скотти, хорошо течешь. Что, завелся от мысли, что посчастливится наблюдать за своим лидером в момент оргазма? Латентный, сука, пидор! О, вот и воздух. Спасибо, Джекки, детка. И руку под голову – ну надо же, заботливый. Совершенно никакой из тебя насильник.

\- Сильнее, Кев. Кончи так, чтобы ей до желудка долетело. Давай, подготовь для меня эту киску. – «Джаред, заткнись, пожалуйста».

\- Ты за мной, чувак?

\- Я подумаю. – Удар, еще удар.

\- Ох, твою мать, твою мать, детка!

Дженсену казалось, что у него стоит уже часа два. Словно виагры нажрался или проснулся со стояком, а дрочить поленился. Вон, третий уже его опережает. А Джаред... Если Джаред не хочет, чтобы он кончил, нужно кончить прямо сейчас.

\- Джей? - Наконец-то, открыв глаза, он увидел рядом именно то, что хотел увидеть. Джек отошел, Скотт плюхнулся на диван, Кевин тяжело дышал, выплескивая остатки спермы в переполненный гондон. А Джаред здесь. Напротив почти. Стоит. Смотрит. Гладит себя. Огромный, горячий, готовый. Близко. Лгун. Идеальный.

\- Дженсен, - отозвался он кивком. Дженсен схватился за свой член обеими руками. Кайф-кайф-кайф-Джей-Джаред...

…Джаред чуть ли не отшвырнул Кевина, занял его место, быстро шаркнул ладонью по животу Дженсена, будто всю жизнь только и делал, что использовал сперму как смазку. Было больно, ужасно больно – Дженсен не ожидал, слишком долго фантазировал, забыл, что может быть неприятно, – и не только потому, что зажался после оргазма. Что-то было не так. Да, Джей не сдерживался. Да, он отрывался. Сжимал косточки бедер так, что, казалось, они вот-вот треснут. Да, в его толчках не было контроля – он просто двигался к оргазму, затыкал ближайшую доступную дырку, расслаблялся после тяжелой недели. Идеально. Но... Странно.

Горе-насильники подгоняли, комментировали, радостно стряхивали, не отрывая глаз от толстенного ствола, раздирающего неимоверно гладкий зад. Дженсен ловил отрывочные фразы: «Так его, Джей!», «Поимей ее, брат!», «Рви сучку, чтобы уползла отсюда раком!» - и крепко-крепко сжимал глаза и зубы. Он ведь пообещал себе не просить. Слишком интимно, попросту нечестно было бы выдать Джареда его дружкам. Противно.

Когда он опять решился подсмотреть, стало хуже. Хуже всего – не кончить вместе с ним, от громадного члена внутри, от рук, зажмуренных глаз и испарины над верхней губой.

И тут все встало на свои места. Джаред делал то, чего Дженсен не ожидал. Джаред его наказывал.

Вот откуда он узнал, как? Не об этом ли сюрпризе он говорил?.. Джаред – хороший, воспитанный, сдержанный мальчик Джаред – умеет, оказывается, наказывать.

Становилось больнее с каждым толчком, и Дженсен не выдержал, застонал коротко. Джареда это, разумеется, подстегнуло, и стало еще, еще больнее. Нет, все, так нельзя больше.

\- Джей, - надломленно попросил Дженсен, пытаясь приподняться на твердом столе. Хорошо еще, что Джаред держал его за поясницу, но лопаткам приходилось несладко, а колени противно ныли. - Джей, мне больно.

\- Терпи, девочка, - без паузы отозвался Джаред. Дженсен забился, задергался, стал елозить по столу в попытке вывернуться, невольно зажался и вскрикнул уже по-настоящему, не для Джареда, а потому, что все и сразу стало слишком – нестерпимо толсто внутри, толсто и нереально глубоко. Впервые за вечер захотелось прекратить спектакль, исчезнуть отсюда, отмотать на три недели назад, когда его парила всего лишь банальная скука. Представление удалось, ничего не скажешь. Даже немая сцена уже была. Пора заканчивать последний акт, причем в нужной роли. Не ударить в грязь лицом перед видимой и невидимой публикой.

\- Уйдите все, свалите, блядь! - закричал он, пытаясь вернуться к голосу Дженнифер. Джек, который снова стоял совсем близко, удивленно отстранился. Джаред, впрочем, не сменил ритм, и на несколько мгновений Дженсен растворился в безысходности, в том, насколько крепко его держат. Мелькнула мысль: «Вот это – навсегда. Не соскочить».

Наступило полузабытье, как всегда в моменты острой боли: все тело затаилось, притихло, чтобы переждать, перетерпеть. Он едва зафиксировал оргазм Джареда. Трясти начало только, когда дошло, что Джаред был в нем без презерватива. И ужасно все-таки ныла спина.

\- Валим, - объявил Джаред спокойно. - Дженнифер сама разберется. Только прибраться нужно. Ах, да, еще кое-что: все понимают, что сегодня ничего не было?

Дженсен с трудом встал, опираясь на край стола, и едва не вмазался ладонью в пятно подсыхающей спермы. Парни, не поднимая глаз, принялись убирать в комнате, зашевелились все разом, повинуясь кивку Джареда. Смешно было смотреть на такое усердие.

\- Держи, - перед ним вдруг возник Кевин. Дженсен удивленно моргнул, но тот уже сел на корточки, чтобы развязать кроссовки, шустро выбрался из джинсов и протянул их Дженсену. Они оказались даже почти впору, разве что на бедрах слегка висели.

\- Я без трусов. Заляпаю джинсы спермой Джареда, - предупредил Дженсен. Кевин скорчил недовольную гримасу, но потом пожал плечами и отвернулся.

Дженсен продолжал стоять на месте, чувствуя себя как в рекламе, где все вокруг пролетает мимо в ускоренной съемке. Наконец он остался один. Джаред не оглянулся, прикрывая за собой дверь гостиной.

Нужно было тоже куда-то уйти. Но куда?

Возникла идея прямо так пойти к девчонкам и все им рассказать. Его пожалеют, приласкают, напоят ромом с колой, помогут смыть косметику, может, даже обстригут надоевшие патлы. А наутро в Альфа Омега Эпсилон полетят головы.

Еще можно отыскать под диваном куски груди, забежать к Данни переодеться и пойти в Женский Совет в образе Дженнифер. Придумать байку о том, как ловко умница-девочка прокатила Падалеки и его бухих приятелей. Убедить это скопище псевдоамазонок, что самцы достаточно наказаны, пора вывешивать белый флаг и курить косяк мира.

Дженсен неуклюже завалился на диван. Все тело отвратительно ныло, как в старшей школе после изнуряющей тренировки команды болельщиков. А если просто остаться здесь? Отдохнуть немного, допить вино, закончить реферат по свежим, так сказать, следам, а в понедельник сдать Ведьме. Она наверняка будет в восторге, что он закончил раньше срока. Правда, и придираться будет больше, чем к остальным.

Дженсен подвинул к себе ноутбук и не глядя закрыл папку с дурацкими фотографиями. Правый верхний угол рабочего стола подмигивал голубым: «У вас одно новое письмо». А часы утверждали, что прошло всего полтора часа с тех пор, как Дженнифер переступила порог гостиной.

«Одно новое письмо» оказалось не от кого-нибудь, а от профессора Вельман. Ведьма просила его зайти к ней в кабинет в четыре часа дня в понедельник, чтобы отчитаться за пропущенный семинар и поведать о том, как продвигается работа над исследованием. Дженсен даже не удивился.

Вот Лиззи не удалось засудить профессора за тему реферата. Но у Лиззи изнасилование было в прошлом. У Дженсена складывался более интересный прецедент: работа над выданной профессором темой привела к изнасилованию. Было бы забавно попробовать подать на Вельман в суд.

Сразу же представился Джаред в качестве первого свидетеля по делу. «Я тоже пострадал», заявил воображаемый Джаред, скрещивая руки на груди. Рукав парадного костюма задрался, обнажая шикарные часы на загорелом запястье. Джаред прямо посмотрел на судью и продолжил: «Я требую, чтобы мне компенсировали моральный ущерб. Понимаете, я влюбился в девушку, а потом оказалось, что она не девушка. Мне нанесли глубокую моральную травму, и виновна в этом профессор Вельман». И развел руками с невинным видом.

Дженсен широко улыбнулся, отправил в ответ: «Обязательно буду, профессор», закрыл ноутбук и встал, отгоняя навязчивую боль. В первую очередь надо помыться и выспаться.

* * *

\- Уйди, женщина, у меня болит зад, - простонал Дженсен в подушку, когда игнорировать настойчивое постукивание пальцев по тумбочке стало совсем невозможно.

\- Ты вчера забыл полотенце на моей сушилке, - укоризненно пробормотал Укурок-Сосед. - Убери, пожалуйста.

Переворачивание на спину и придумывание достойного ответа заняли ровно пять минут. К этому времени сосед уже свалил из комнаты, и Дженсен наградил потоком мата закрытую дверь. Дверь, как ни странно, отозвалась: Данниль распахнула ее с громким скрипом и встала на пороге, уперев руки в бока.

\- Ты спишь! У нас сегодня парад любви и мира, а ты спишь! - воскликнула она. А потом приподняла бровь и спросила: - Кстати, почему ты вообще спишь здесь?

\- Данни... - Дженсен нацепил очки, попытался сесть, но тут же с картинным хрипом завалился на бок, надеясь, что объяснять словами ничего не придется.

Данниль фыркнула.

\- Повторяю вопрос: почему ты здесь?

\- Мы с Джеем еще не на той стадии отношений, - буркнул Дженсен. - Давай по порядку, а? Чего там за парад возрождения хиппи?

\- Мы помирились с Братством Конца. Официально. - Данниль, судя по скептической усмешке, не испытывала по этому поводу особенного восторга (ее в студии ждал Стив), но и жаловаться ей было не на что.

\- Сделай мне кофе. А потом рассказывай, - потребовал Дженсен. Данниль, ворча, удалилась в угол комнаты, который Дженсен выделил под «кухню». Через две минуты она вручила другу чашку, а сама забралась к нему на кровать и уселась по-турецки.

\- Мы вчера с бабами решили нажраться, - начала она. - Только как следует сели – стучится к нам Кевин Баккли. Помнишь, я еще с ним...

\- Ага, - отмахнулся Дженсен, вспоминая, что джинсы Кевина, которые сейчас валялись в ванной перепачканным комком, неплохо бы постирать и вернуть. Он уже в общих чертах представил себе дальнейший ход событий и из чистого любопытства спросил: - Во сколько это было?..

\- Примерно в десять, может, позже. Какая разница? Ты, как я понимаю, в это время уже вовсю резвился с Падалеки. Так вот...

\- Вы два часа выбирали бухло? Бабы, - усмехнулся Дженсен в чашку.

\- Не перебивай меня, сучка! Короче, Баккли краснел, сопел и бормотал что-то невнятное, Соф ему чуть морду не расквасила, а потом приперлось подкрепление. Вся долбанная команда, Дженс! Представляешь? Да еще с цветами. По-моему, они все кусты на кампусе ободрали.

\- А потом вы их простили и счастливо трахались всю ночь?

\- Мудак. Потом было много объяснений, извинений и поцелуев, Майя увела Сэнди погулять, Кевин пытался меня облапать, но в конечном итоге – ага, мы их простили. Мне-то, конечно, по фигу, но за Джули и Лорен, например, я рада. Еще меня дико удивило, что всех построил не кто-нибудь, а Баккли, но у него, по ходу, есть скрытые таланты.

\- О, да, - хмыкнул Дженсен. - Определенно, есть.

\- Кто-то сегодня определенно сука, - Данниль отвесила ему подзатыльник. - Так и не скажешь, что трахался вчера с, цитирую, «парнем мечты». Слушай. Сегодня братки устраивают всеобщий пикник, чтобы отпраздновать перемирие. Звучит тупо, согласна, но раз уж с них пиво и закуска... Вас с Падалеки ждать?

\- Не знаю, Дан. - Дженсен потеребил кончик нарощенного хвоста и сделал большой глоток кофе.

\- Что не так? - она сразу перескочила в модус заботливой сестрички. Дженсен был ей искренне благодарен.

\- Все так, - он дернул ее за челку и с ойканьем отшатнулся. - Просто мне Вельман написала, требует завтра сдать пропущенную домашку. Да и не только она. Времени в обрез – я же всю неделю был немного, хм, занят.

\- Ну, да, мисс Шаффер у нас не числится, - хмыкнула Данниль. - Понятно. Оставляю твою искалеченную задницу в покое. Но ты все-таки постарайся, окей? Кстати, я сказала девчонкам, что Дженни всех отбрила и укатила в ЛА, так что никакого маскарада, приходи как есть. Было бы круто добить народ новостью о голубизне Падалеки!

\- Да. Было бы круто, - согласился Дженсен.

* * *

К девяти вечера Дженсен практически закончил составлять список использованной в реферате литературы. Пока помирившиеся кланы зажигали на пикнике, он сходил в прачечную и постирал джинсы Кевина, убрал полотенце с сушилки соседа, трижды намазался мазью и укрепляющим кремом, составил два конспекта и прочитал пропущенные разделы учебника по истории. С каждым часом становилось все страшнее и страшнее, но он все еще надеялся получить от Джареда хотя бы смс. Остатки Дженнифер в его подсознании требовали удалить все совместные фото, выбросить брелок, забыть номер джаредова телефона и утешиться гигантским шоколадным пирожным. Эти мысли только укрепляли уверенность в том, что роль Дженнифер навсегда себя исчерпала.

Когда Джаред все-таки позвонил (ближе к десяти, пять упражнений по испанскому спустя), Дженсену удалось абстрагироваться от игр настолько, что он даже не посмотрел на определитель.

\- Вы дозвонились до Дженсена Эклза, гениальнейшего ботаника в Галактике. К сожалению, сейчас он занят изучением укуренного языка зеленокожих пятнистых ситхов. Попробуйте связаться с ним позже.

\- Джен? - судя по тону, Джаред сомневался, рассмеяться ему или лучше все-таки повесить трубку. Дженсен уронил карандаш. Голова закружилась, между ягодиц противно кольнуло. Он не знал, что сказать – слишком много вариантов крутилось на языке.

Вчера он уверил себя, что все у них будет хорошо, и сутки держался за эту иллюзию. А теперь отстраненный, испуганно-злой голос вернул его к реальности. С чего он взял, что Джаред его без слов понял? Он уже однажды прокололся на этом, застряв в идеальном игровом мирке. Забыл, что телепатии на самом деле не существует.

Горло перехватило паническим спазмом, но Дженсен все-таки заставил себя выдавить:

\- Да, Джей.

\- Дженнифер. - На этот раз голос Джареда звучал гораздо уверенней. - Дженсен.

\- Да, Джей.

\- Ну ты и сука.

Дженсен истерично рассмеялся.

\- Я...

\- Ты в порядке? - перебил Джаред.

Пришло время говорить правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды. Он быстро, сбивчиво затараторил:

\- Я в порядке. Не смей ни о чем жалеть. Ты все сделал правильно. Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь. Ты мне веришь?

Какого хера Джаред заставляет его ошибаться?! Дженсен же все всегда продумывал идеально!

\- Дрянь. Блядь. Ненавижу, - выплюнул Джаред громко. - Ни хуя я тебе не верю, пидор.

\- Хорошо.

\- Шлюха голубая, дырка трансушная, - продолжал Джаред.

\- Да, Джей.

\- Блядь. Драная блядь. - Джаред тяжело дышал. - Объясни мне. Кто ты? Откуда? Какого хера дурил мне голову? Объясняй, сука!

Дженсен закрыл глаза. Вариантов было море. Признаться в любви, поклясться в вечной преданности – слишком по-бабски, Джаред решит, что над ним издеваются. Сказать, что просто поспорил с Данниль – Джаред поймет, но будет ненавидеть себя за то, что повелся. Как сказать правду-то?

\- Ты пьян? - спросил он зачем-то. Способность считывать состояние Джареда по одному только голосу напрочь атрофировалась, будто прошли не сутки, а целый месяц.

\- Что?.. Нет. Трезв как ебаное стеклышко.

\- Джаред. Джей. Я тебе не врал. Только насчет пола. Слушай. - Дженсен шумно сглотнул. - Ты говорил, что я сбегу от твоих сюрпризов. Я хотел показать, что могу выдержать гораздо больше, чем тебе кажется. У меня получилось?

Джаред долго молчал. Дженсен сунул кончик опостылевшего хвоста в рот.

\- Ты выбрал неправильный способ, парень, - глухо сказал Джаред.

\- Тогда скажи мне, как правильно! - взвился вдруг Дженсен. Он весь день просидел в комнате, зализывал, мать их, раны, выжидал, чтобы у Джареда была возможность подумать – и, выходит, снова ошибся? Достало. Жуть как достало делать все самому. Джаред ведь хочет вести. Жаждет. Мечтает. Он даже наказывать уже умеет! Просто какого-то хера стесняется. Даже теперь, когда ему предоставили все условия! Когда Дженсен настолько близок к тому, чтобы признаться: да, ему тоже так хочется!

\- Джен...

\- Я просто, твою мать, хочу, чтобы все было, ебан рот, идеально! - закричал Дженсен. - Ну? Как правильно? Давай! Распоряжайся! Командуй! Только не говори мне, что это из-за того, что я не баба. Нет, Джей, хватит пиздить, детка. Захочешь – буду для тебя бабой. Кем хочешь, тем и буду. Только реши уже наконец, хочешь меня или нет!

\- Я перезвоню, - прошептал Джаред и отключился.

Дженсен несколько минут смотрел на погасший экран, потом не глядя залез под стол и вытащил сворованную из гостиной братства бутылку.

* * *

На следующий день Дженсен проспал две первых пары, а остальные решил прогулять, и даже не стал клятвенно обещать самому себе, что делает это в последний раз. Опьянение не прогнало странное, ирреальное ощущение отсутствия контроля над жизнью. Даже похмелья – и того не было, а он так надеялся, что дополнительный физический дискомфорт поможет справиться с неожиданной пустотой в голове. По дороге в салон Кэти он шел неровно, спотыкался на каждом камешке, будто никак не мог нащупать потерянную опору: то парил над асфальтом, как воздушный шарик, то тащился неуклюже, барахлил, как старый трактор. Два раза он передумывал идти в парикмахерскую и останавливался прямо на улице, буравил стеклянным взглядом витрины.

Он едва не опоздал на встречу с профессором Вельман. Сначала долго сражался с Кэти: упрямо требовал, чтобы его выбрили под корень, а парикмахерша наотрез отказывалась. Дженсен спорил-то только потому, что наконец-то услышал чужое мнение и смог сформировать на его основе какое-то подобие собственного. В конечном итоге он ушел из салона в таком же виде, в каком пришел неделю назад – слишком коротко, чтобы зачесывать на пробор, но слишком длинно, чтобы взлохмачивать гелем. Он скучал по хвосту, который можно было теребить, и самую капельку – по изящной укладке. А потом в дверях кабинета психологии на него налетел Джаред.

\- Извини, - коротко бросил он, придерживая Дженсена за плечо. Дженсен замер – до него не сразу дошло, что его попросту не узнали.

Джаред стоял совсем близко, почти вплотную. И держал. Бесконтрольная пустота разом выветрилась, сменяясь бездумным отчаянием.

«Ладно, в последний раз я что-то делаю сам», поклялся Дженсен, и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, включил Дженнифер:

\- Смотри, куда несешься, буйвол.

Джаред резко переменился в лице. Дженсен наблюдал за тем, как его изучают, и по-дженниферовски гадал, нравится ли Джареду то, что он видит.

Волосы, брови, очки, веснушки, губы, успевшая стать непривычной легкая щетина... Джаред отстранился, чтобы осмотреть его с головы до ног (любимый серый свитер, вытертые джинсы, старые кроссовки) и, ясное дело, настучать себе мысленно по башке за то, что не признал в этой фигуре мужскую. Дженсену так полегчало, что ноги подкашивались. Во-первых, он обрел опору. Во-вторых, вернулась способность следить за ходом джаредовых мыслей. А в-третьих...

\- Привет, Джен, - тихо, с хрипотцой в голосе, поздоровался Джаред. От его взгляда стало безумно, бешено жарко. - А я как раз к тебе собирался. Соскучился очень, солнышко.

Он уперся одной ладонью в плоскую мужскую грудь, а вторую устроил на затылке, погладил короткие волосы, спустился к основанию шеи и сжал. Дженсен не пошевелился, хотя очень хотел вцепиться Джареду в плечи. Он ждал. Но так и не дождался:

\- Мистер Эклз, это вы там стоите? - окликнули его из кабинета. - Проходите, наконец. Уже четыре десять. А вы, Падалеки, не задерживайтесь. Или у вас остались ко мне вопросы?

Джаред покачал головой, криво улыбнулся и шагнул в сторону, открывая профессору Вельман вид на взмыленного прогульщика.

\- Иди, сдавай наше исследование, - кивнул он. - Я буду ждать в сквере в шесть. Не опаздывай.

* * *

\- Ну что, Дженсен, будешь моей девчонкой? - первым делом спросил Джаред, припечатывая его спиной к стволу старого дуба. - Ах, да, ты же уже говорил, что будешь, если я захочу.

\- Все-таки сделал из тебя гея, - выдохнул Дженсен с усмешкой, комкая воротник белоснежной рубашки. Джаред больно укусил его за нижнюю губу, и Дженсен попросил: - Подержи меня.

Джаред его понял.

* * *

Ночь со вторника на среду он запомнил плохо.

\- Если будет слишком больно, скажи «красный», - пробормотал Джаред. Дальше Дженсен перестал соображать. Только перед тем, как вырубиться, все же нашел в себе силы съязвить:

\- Тебе эту плетку тоже Ведьма посоветовала?

Джаред мокро рассмеялся ему в шею и приказал спать.

* * *

В четверг они выехали к озеру, шлепали по холодной траве босиком, а потом Дженсен чесал Джареда за ухом, пока тот «нюхал осень», и объяснял про образы, сценарии, игры.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джаред, - давай играть. Я знаю, во что ты хочешь поиграть.

На следующий день он добыл откуда-то поводок с ошейником. Дженсен отпирался, отбрыкивался, язвил и матерился, а на самом деле пылал благодарностью: Джаред позволил ему не признаваться, принял всю «вину» на себя.

* * *

Наверное, не стоило удивляться тому, что Джаред довел игру до абсурда: проверял у Дженсена домашку, водил в душ, отслеживал время сна. Первые пару дней Дженсен чувствовал себя так, будто сидит на виагре, но через неделю они устали. Оба.

В конце концов Джаред вытащил его прямо с лекции, зажал в коридоре и пробормотал на ухо:

\- Дженсен? Скажи «красный».

Дженсен издал долгий стон облегчения и повис у Джареда на шее, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

\- Ну наконец-то, детка. Давай теперь какую-нибудь классику. Будешь сантехником?

\- Как скажешь, детка, - в тон ему отозвался Джаред. Дженсен продолжал ехидно улыбаться. Он так и не сказал «красный», а Джаред сделал вид, что этого не заметил. Все было идеально.

* * *

**Эпилог**

* * *

Дженсен проснулся от того, что его придавили большой, тяжелой, разгоряченной тушей. Он будто бы со стороны, глазами Джареда, увидел себя: распластанный на животе, обнимает подушку, одна нога согнута в колене, потому что все еще саднит меж ягодиц даже сквозь сон, а от легкого сквозняка не так больно – скорее извращенно-приятно. Он весь мягкий, помятый, расслабленный. И сверху – горячий, свежий, влажный после душа Джаред: примял коленями бедра, уселся в позе лягушки, раздвинул, полез наглым пальцем прямо туда, где саднит, и где нету больше сквозняка.

\- Погоди, Джей, - пробормотал Дженсен. Он не смог бы сейчас завестись: стоило организму переключиться в режим «бодрствую», спазмы перехватили низ живота. В туалет хотелось ужасно, даже будто бы сильнее, чем обычно по утрам.

\- Тише, спи, - мурлыкнул Джаред. Один несчастный палец ощущался как копье – пронзил неожиданно резко, и если бы не чертовы спазмы, член его проснулся бы как миленький.

\- Джей, минуту, мне в ванную надо, - он попробовал подняться на руках, но Джаред надавил свободной ладонью у основания шеи, уронил обратно. Ноги уже начали затекать от тяжести, снизу вверх подкатывала паника. - Минуту, серьезно, одну минуту...

\- Я хочу сейчас, Дженсен. - Детский аргумент и совсем не детский тон. Любимое сочетание в Джареде. Дженсену хотелось, ужасно хотелось возбудиться, потому что он все еще не натрахался после каникул, вчерашний марафон не вымотал, а только раззадорил, нужно было еще, но он просто не мог сейчас, никак, неужели Джаред не видит? Вот если бы его отпустили...

\- Пожалуйста, Джаред, пожалуйста, - забился он, как в припадке. Похоть с рычанием рвалась наружу, но блядский зов природы был сильнее, и Дженсен ненавидел свое тело.

\- Тихо! - прикрикнул Джаред, орудуя пальцем, и тут же принялся ласково увещевать, каждым словом попадая точно в мысли: - Смотри-ка, какой ты открытый. Мало вчера было? Ах ты мое солнышко. Ничего, сейчас дам еще.

От холода смазки поджались и без того превратившиеся в крошечный узел яйца, и Дженсен захрипел, цепляясь зубами в подушку: три пальца нежно, но неумолимо надавили изнутри. Он сжался изо всех сил, всюду, и капля вытекла, к счастью, только из глаза.

\- Джей, не могу, - едва слышно, сквозь зубы, выдавил он. Джаред замер с восхищенным вздохом, ничего не сказал вслух, но Дженсен отчетливо услышал, как он подумал: «Как же узко!» - Пусти. Я хочу сейчас тоже, так хочу, Джей, но мне нужно...

\- Прости, но у меня уже стоит, - легким тоном отозвался Джаред. - Не будь эгоистом, радость моя. Не можешь завестись, обслужи меня хотя бы.

Челюсть сводило, в висках зашумело, волной накатил жар в груди – как оргазм, черт подери, почти, но без стояка, сквозь боль и стыд, от одних только слов. Джаред тормошил его похоть, кусал ее, поддевал кончиками пальцев. Как в мистических фильмах – когда неведомая, отвратительная, смертельная сила спит внутри обычного на вид человека, над жертвой читают заклинание, проводят ритуал на непонятном языке, и тьма вырывается наружу. Еще глаза обязательно меняют цвет, становятся красными или черными. Наркотическими.

Джаред читал над ним свое заклинание, раз за разом, повторяясь, но с каждым повтором внутренняя тьма давила сильнее. Неизбежно, это неизбежно, одно из двух: либо он расслабится достаточно, чтобы впустить – обслужить, черт возьми – своего мучителя, либо переживет такой стыд, какому Джаред еще не подвергал его никогда.

\- Я не слышу. Готов? - пальцы исчезли, так и не дотянувшись до простаты – сволочь, скотина, урод долбанный, хоть попробовал бы, если у Дженсена встанет-таки, может, еще обойдется...

Джаред шумно гладил себя, выжидая. Ну вот чего он ждет?..

\- Дженсен. Отвечай. - И уткнулся плотно, мощный-тупой-огромный.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал Дженсен. Отрешиться от происходящего, вылететь за пределы тела, наблюдать сверху, глазами Джареда, как в момент пробуждения, отключить инстинкты... Нет. Невозможно. Физически невозможно думать не-о-Джареде, когда вот он, еще снаружи, но уже так глубоко, будто это он ноет в низу живота, протыкая до желудка.

\- Думай про вчера, - посоветовал Джаред. Он все медлил, давил то сильнее, то слабее, вскрывал постепенно, двигаясь туда-сюда на четверть дюйма, растягивал, готовил уже не пальцами, а широкой мокрой головкой. До Джареда Дженсен никому не позволял брать себя без презерватива, с Джаредом же брезгливость истаяла, выгорела без следа.

Мысли, следуя приказу, отмотались на десять часов назад: он встретил Джареда на стоянке поздно вечером, целовал под фонарем, трахал его бедро, как перевозбужденный щенок, стонал в шею, когда не позволили кончить в брюки. Джаред схватил его ладонь, смеялся задорно, по-мальчишески, и утащил к себе в комнату – бегом, бегом через двор и по лестнице, хотя от быстрых движений швы любимых джаредовых джинсов натирали отвратительно. Конечно, он был без трусов, конечно, не хватало еще лишнего слоя ткани!

Три недели блядских каникул. Три ебаных недели без него, без рук, без голоса. И ведь сам виноват был, подумал, что Джаред прикалывается, когда в день последнего экзамена, прощаясь, ответил на смешливое «А ты выдержал бы почти месяц без секса?» ехидное «Конечно! Я же не маньяк, как некоторые». Можно было догадаться, что Джаред – принципиальный, упертый, дорвавшийся до безраздельного контроля Джаред – не будет даже отвечать на звонки. Только короткую смс перед отъездом напишет: «Не смей себя трогать, тварь».

\- Отрывайся, - сказал Джаред, улыбаясь от уха до уха, и Дженсен с рычанием толкнул его к стене, упал на колени, на несколько счастливых секунд уткнулся носом во вздутую ширинку, вбирая запах отглаженных брюк и вспотевших с дороги бедер. Он нюхал, терся, снова нюхал, елозил щекой, возил тазом по кругу, надеясь все-таки ослабить первичный жар, чтобы потом растянуть кайф.

\- Без рук, - предупредил Джаред, тяжело дыша. Это относилось к Дженсену, а не к блядской горячей дубине, и Дженсен смеялся, расстегивая пуговицы: как будто ему нужны были сейчас руки, хватало соленой тяжести на языке и ощущения ободранного горла.

Он отрывался. Он приготовил Джареду подарок. Все было прекрасно, пока Джаред не вытащил из кармана точно такое же кольцо. Тогда Дженсен завыл в голос – он уже не был собой к этому моменту, он был Похотью, злобным жадным животным, – и рыдал от бесконечного, всепроникающего чувства единства, когда они, лежа бок о бок на кровати, сковывали друг друга. И все равно он кончал, тисков кольца у основания члена будто и не было, а вот Джаред продержался до последнего – Дженсен с неверием гладил натянувшуюся кожу мошонки, одними губами повторял: «Так не бывает, так не бывает». А потом Джаред вошел в него в последний раз, только затем, чтобы наполнить, и Дженсен был уверен, что в него влили пол-литра, не меньше.

\- Дженсен, откройся, - ласково-ласково, нежно-нежно. Видеоряд рассеялся, уступая место реальности. Он все еще был болезненно не-возбужден, от желудка и вниз все пульсировало, а Джаред напирал грамотно, дразнил. Дженсен уже кончил бы, если бы не..!

\- Блядство! - злой всхлип, бессмысленно кулаком в подушку. - Ненавижу.

\- Тшшш, не ври, ты меня любишь, - самодовольно отозвался Джаред. - Я сейчас войду. Терпи. Не хочу, чтобы ты обмочил мне постель, понятно?

О, Господи. Он все-таки это сказал.

Заклинание четко сработало: мягкий, противно чешущийся член дернулся в слабой попытке подняться, и одновременно с этим Джаред въехал в него, растягивая, как резиновую перчатку.

Нестерпимое давление снова вызвало приступ паники: он не сможет, не удержит, а Джареду того только и нужно, наверное – чтобы Дженсен опустился окончательно, чтобы текло изо всех, мать их, дыр. Или нет? Чего он хочет? Не бывает так, чтобы он хотел просто спустить. Он никогда не думает только о себе. Что бы там ни сплетничали девчонки, до сих пор шепчущиеся за их спинами. Глупые, глупые девчонки, они просто не знают, какой он... Хо-ро-ший.

\- Молодец, молодец, - шептал Джаред, сражаясь с ответным давлением жмущихся стенок, гнул его под себя. Дженсен с диким трудом вытащил руку из-под подушки, ухитрился протиснуть вниз, чтобы помочь себе хоть чем-то, потому что держаться сил уже не было: вот-вот вскроется, выльется, перекатит через край.

Нажимало со всех сторон, так ужасно, толсто, нестерпимо, много: Дженсен не знал, что он такой глубокий, до сих пор плохо верилось, что без проблем вбирает столько, как бывалая проститутка, и что тащится с этого, как неизлечимая нимфоманка. А он тащился почти бесстыдно сейчас, хоть и не имел возможности кончить, от самого чувства охренительной заполненности.

\- Хороший мальчик, - похвалил Джаред. Он втиснулся-таки до конца, распластался грудью по мокрой спине – Дженсен только сейчас понял, что весь изошел холодным потом. Джаред устроил ладони по обе стороны дженсеновой головы, потерся носом о коротко стриженный затылок и застыл так на несколько секунд.

\- Лягушка, - хихикнул Дженсен назло дискомфорту. Передавливающий уретру палец помог. Пока.

Джаред завибрировал бесшумным смехом.

\- Такой молодец, - выдохнул он прямо в ухо. - Так хорошо держишься. Терпи, терпи для меня, давай.

Он двинулся назад – Дженсен не успел сориентироваться и задержал зачем-то дыхание. Вместо облегчения накатил новый спазм, Джаред рыкнул над ним, меняя угол, распарывая, но снова не попадая, куда нужно. Медленно-медленно-медленно он вышел, до конца вышел, сволочь садистская, чтобы растянуть заново, жестоко.

\- Джа-ррр-ед, - он сжимался как девственник, не впуская, тек солью из глаз, из каждой поры. Рука, неудобно втиснутая между кроватью и членом, дрожала. Нельзя так. Джею больно, нельзя, нужно дать ему место, нужно просто дать ему, и плевать, что будет.

\- Плохо, - как приговором сквозь зубы. - Ты почему не слушаешься?

\- Прости, я не могу, - прошептал он, зажмуриваясь крепко. Джаред хочет, чтобы он тоже это сказал, да? Сказать сложнее, чем сделать.

\- Тогда я тебя заставлю. - Как ему удавалось говорить таким легким тоном, когда так сильно пережимает головку? Давление, чертово давление, вот еще, и еще, и еще... Дженсену казалось, что его мочевой пузырь – надувной мяч, который опустили под воду, готовый неизбежно выпрыгнуть на поверхность, стоит только убрать руку. Что Джаред и сделал: потянул за локоть вверх, накрыл ладонь своей, палец к пальцу, и вторую прижал к подушке намертво. Он двигал теперь только тазом, и если бы все чувства в этот момент не были сосредоточены внутри, Дженсен заныл бы от больно перекрывающих ток крови ног на бедрах и икрах. Дышать стало ужасающе тяжело, до головокружения. Интересно, если он отрубится сейчас, Джаред продолжит трахать его, пока под ними не окажется лужа?

\- Джей...

\- Удерживай, Дженсен. - Он всегда повторял его имя, когда хотел показать, что серьезен. - Дыши и удерживай. Для меня.

Вдох-выдох, снова вдох, снова выдох. Он обмяк под Джаредом, жжение ослабло едва-едва, но этого оказалось достаточно. Каменный член, который останавливали только наглухо закрытые мышцы, неожиданно резко устремился внутрь, будто Джаред не контролировал себя, и Дженсен бессильно, болезненно застонал – наконец-то под нужным углом и против, блядь, зова природы.

\- Умница, умница, молодец, хороший мой, - Джаред елозил носом по плечу, прикусывая легонько кожу, и вминал дженсеновы бедра в кровать, чтобы потерся слабым стояком, завелся окончательно, но решающим ходом стали, как и всегда, слова: - Вот так, видишь? Я выиграл.

Выиграл.

Дженсен дернулся, прогнулся, втираясь грудью в мокрую насквозь простыню, молча умоляя Джареда поменять позу. Пронеслась мысль: если бы проиграл, вряд ли была бы сильно заметна разница. Джаред соскользнул с него, но ухитрился выдвинуться только наполовину, выпрямился, потянул Дженсена за собой, чтобы встал на четвереньки. Колени бессмысленно разъезжались, но сильные руки держали крепко за талию, и наконец-то – Господи, наконец-то! – липкие пальцы сомкнулись вокруг вымученной эрекции.

\- Хороший-хороший-хороший-сделал для меня-идеально-терпеливый, - шептал Джаред в такт нажатиям-ударам. Дженсен болтался в его руках, обессиленный совершенно: вот, получай свой приз, Джей, ты победил, ты выиграл. В животе все еще тянуло, волнами, когда проезжался изнутри здоровенный член, но последний барьер был преодолен. Так классно, ново, бешено грязно, пробивало, как электричеством, вдоль позвоночника. Осознание отрезвило, и Дженсен с сиплым рычанием выбросил бедра назад, надеваясь, инстинктивно подставлялся так, чтобы повторить ритм: давление-спазм-вспышка кайфа. Он не отследил момент, когда Джаред остановился, тяжело дыша, ручьем пота поливая поясницу, и потянул его прочь с кровати.

\- Джей-куда? - одними губами. - Ты с ума со...

Как Джаред собирался куда-то вести его, не вытаскивая, Дженсен понятия не имел. Секунду спустя оказалось, что Джаред вовсе не хочет никуда идти, просто дурачится, как обычно, проверяет, насколько Дженсена хватит: заставил встать на цыпочки на ватных ногах и продолжил короткие неаккуратные толчки вверх.

\- Помочь или сам справишься? - усмехнулся он с влажным поцелуем в ухо.

\- Помоги, - попросил Дженсен. Он потянулся назад, уцепился, как мог, за вспотевшую задницу Джареда в попытке найти хоть какую-то опору. Джаред вытянул руки поверх дженсеновых крест-накрест, одной ладонью погладил живот, а вторую вернул на напряженный член.

\- Ну?.. - подстегнул он весело-раздраженно, будто они опаздывали в кино, а Дженсену, чертовому перфекционисту, вздумалось перед самым выходом из дома переодеться в другие брюки.

\- Сильнее, Джей. Сейчас, вот так – ох, сука! - Джаред в последний момент ухитрился нагнуть его, придерживая за живот.

\- На... твои же... джинсы! - заржал он. И кончил следом.

\- Козлина, - простонал Дженсен, падая боком на кровать. Джаред остался стоять над ним, похотливо усмехаясь.

\- Это был намек. Джинсы тебе в ближайшие пару дней не понадобятся. Приезжает мой школьный друг, я обещал познакомить его со своей девушкой, - сообщил он, нависая над Дженсеном, и ненавязчиво мазнул пальцем между ягодиц, сунул палец в рот. Дженсен скривился и пихнул его локтем в бок: «Уебок». Джаред только облизнулся и подмигнул: - Кажется, кто-то в ванную хотел?..

* * *

**Конец**


End file.
